


The Three kingdoms

by AnUniverseDivided



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Faces Consequences, Chatting & Messaging, Confident Midoriya Izuku, I love a good inko but sorry gotta agnst, Let Midoriya Izuku Swear, Midoriya Hisashi's Bad Parenting, Midoriya Inko's Bad Parenting, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Mineta doesnt exist, Minor Original Character(s), Nedzu Adopts Midoriya Izuku, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Nedzu (My Hero Academia), SIKE, SO, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Suicide Attempt, This Idea Came To Me, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Bashing, and ive never seen it done before, based off the dynasty warriors series/total war game, essientially, eventually, have acquired beta reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 53,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUniverseDivided/pseuds/AnUniverseDivided
Summary: When a young boy broken by the world, his "friend" and his idol, for something as simple as not holding a quirk decides to listen to dark advice, and he finds that death is only another step and with the clearing of a yellow sky a mandate of the heaven shall rise.
Relationships: Hatsume Mei & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya izuku & Characters from the 3 kingdoms
Comments: 60
Kudos: 62





	1. A yellow sky rises

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic. Hopefully, this one will turn out better. In my first fic I had some pre-assumption that my chapters had to be long and detailed which I think burnt me out. In this fic, I will write for myself be it long or short and hopefully, it will feel less like a job and more a creative passion.

Was this how the world worked now? Truly? A land divided in bigotry and hate? For the simple fact of what kind of quirk you gain and if you even get one at all? That simple fact can tear apart friendships? Love? Hope? Peace? A system of corruption that punishes those that are different from it, that break it down and let the powerful rise free from consequences? 

Youth, Izuku was born to a happy family, to a loving mother and father. To a friend that promised them they would grow to become the most powerful heroes in all the land. That they each would gain a powerful quirk and become just like all might. All that hope, dreams, and plans ruined at the simple age of 4 years old. Everyone had gained a quirk by then and he was the only one that hadn't. Forgotten and left behind as his peers suddenly exploded forward and the answer the doctors gave him after testing him. After poking and prodding him trying to figure out why this boy didn't hold a quirk like his peers? The words of his doctor after it all? "You should probably give it up." Those were the words of his doctor who looked too bored to even bother caring. His mother confused at the words, he was even more so but the words after sunk the blade in even deeper. "Look at these x-rays." The doctor said pointing to an x-ray of his foot. "Extra joint in the pinky. Your son will never have a quirk." The words are final but also uncaring to the brutality of it all. There was nothing that could be done an extra joint in a pinky was enough to finalize his stature as quirkless. 

The drive home was quiet besides the sniffling tears of izuku, his mother said no words to him a society risen up to look down on those like izuku well even the most compassionate sounding people can harbor cruelity inside their hearts. Though at the time it can easily be written off as an intricate situation that requires silence to fully process. Though as they say things can go from bad to worse in seconds time. His father who had been so loving and caring hyping him up for 4 years of his life at the news of his quirkless status? Suddenly had to work overseas and thus he just disappeared from their life. At first, there were calls or face times between the family then they lessened and eventually they just stopped and that same night he came home? He remembered watching all might the man he aspired to become, he remembered watching and crying pointing to the screen as he asked his mother. "Could....could I become a hero....like all might?" And the words were spoken back to him the words he didn't want to hear? "I'm sorry izuku, I'm so sorry." Those were not the words he had needed to hear and it broke some part of his soul.

The next few years weren't kinder. At the news of his quirkless status his friend, his best friend who had known since his youngest memories betrayed him. Slowly at first, the look of disgust on bakugos face. The face that had been praised every step of his life due to his owning a powerful quirk. An explosive quirk that was primed and ready to defeat any villain or so he had been told. Thus the name "Deku" was born. A nickname meant for uselessness and in that hope. That hope that they could remain, friends, izuku let bakugo call him that, let him slowly bully him more and more, let his friends gang upon him. Each moment he tried so hard to impress, to help, to care but each effort was met with more and more bullying. As the years passed and bakugo grew more powerful it was lucky if he didn't go home with a new burn scar that covered most of his body. Not that his mother would care, no as the years passed his mother began to disconnect seeing her son as the reason her perfect life had fallen apart. At first, she was around, and then as time went by she found ways to not come home, coming home later and later until the only reason he knew he still had a mother was that the fact the bills were paid and some food was in the fridge for him to eat. 

As school went by the middle of the year finally emerged the year where the future began to more appear in all its glory brighter and brighter. Do you know the funny thing? No matter the abuse, the abandonment, the isolation he still held in the heart the nature to be strong, to be caring, to be a hero for all just like all might be. Which notions didn't help his standing and more or less became the sole thing bakugo was determined to break and there seemed to be no line in the sand. Izuku feared one day bakugo rage and anger would take him as far as to kill him simply because of his wanting to become a hero. 

Today was find a job day or career opportunities or whatever the fuck its specifically called honestly he barely paid any attention in class anymore, he understood it all and just had to keep himself quiet and answer the random question every so often and the teacher would just ignore him and most of the students would as well, well of course for grade A friend bakugo katsuki. The teacher was rattling off about how the other jobs didn't matter and that they were all going to be heroes anyway. Ah yes because an economy solely based on heroes would surely never fail ever and all other jobs are surely worthless, but it appears the teacher must have mind read his sarcastic thoughts as these words rang out. "Ah, izuku you're aiming for U.A. as well right?" Every single part of his body froze up and tensed at the words as suddenly bakugo stood up slamming his hands on his desk small pops echoing out. "HUH? U.A.? Are you fucking stupid? A quirkless deku like you could never become a fucking hero. What are you gonna do mutter them to death? Is this you looking down on me you nerd?" He growled red eyes piercing at izuku as he felt almost akin to fight or flight instincts kick in. "K-kachhan..i-i..t-there's no harm in t-trying..and t-the schools now allow q-quirkless to try." He stammered out, the nickname like position on his lips a nickname he hoped could placate the teen even if a bit. 

"Try? Why would the heroes even want someone so fucking useless like you. If you know what's good for you, You'll back out." He began to approach however through some miracles of the heaven his teacher called out to finish whatever was going on until class was over. which meant he needed to skidoodle skedaddle as soon as class was over and as soon as it did end he rushed to put away his things but it appears he had used up all his good luck of the day as his cronies blocked his escape and he saw bakugo swipe one of his journals. A journal meant to aid him in his future as a hero. Studying hero's weaknesses, strengths, anything trying to learn from them so that maybe he can use what he learned to become great as well now in the hands of his bully and tormentor. 

"Listen Deku I'm going to make this clear, You are only a small tiny little pebble on my way to greatness, and you? You are barely worth my breath, my time, or effort and it pisses me off to see you trying to look down on me. Is someone so weak and pathetic trying to get into U.A.? " He slams a palm to the journal an explosion popping out turning the journal to mostly ash and what little remained didn't look good. "So, take this as my final warning, and hey. If you really want a quirk so bad, to be a hero. Take a swan dive off the roof and pray in the next life you get a quirk." He smirks tossing the journal behind him and out a nearby window. "If you come to the entrance exam I'll make sure it's the last mistake you ever make." He says before shoulder bumping the other and leaving the room with his cronies as izuku simply stood there struck with fear, sadness, and anger. Fear at that moment he was going to die, sadness that in truth he had truly lost his friend, and the anger that his ex-friend had just told him to commit suicide. If this school cared nearly as much as his future as they did bakugos, bakugo could face jail or worse from those words alone. 

Yet...He would not lie about the idea of ending it all? A father and mother abandoned him, his friend had turned into a tyrant, and a system that had betrayed him at every turn? Yet at the same time, he still had one hope. His hope in heroes that the ones at the top would help him, that his idol would accept him. That they would all help him to become the hero he had always dreamed of being. 

Mins passed before he finally unstuck himself from the spot he had been frozen in slowly trudging down and finding what ruined remains of his hero journal in a water basin as he slowly sighed looking to the slowly setting sun in the sky as he began the walk home deciding to take a shortcut underneath a bridge and the bad luck continued.

A sewer grate exploded open behind him as he jumped and turned seeing this large oozing pile of slime slithering out a single eye narrowing at the other. "What luck a meat suit!" Well, that didn't sound good and the actions literally seconds later weren't either. This slime? Man? launched forward and coiled around him in seconds as his mouth was forced open as the other began to forcefully enter the other as he let out a gargled scream clawing and tears with what energy he could. "STOP STRUGGLING KID! This will only take a few seconds." 

The darkness began to take over his vision...all the struggling, the clawing he had done to get to this point seemed to be all for naught as death was finally coming to collect....then something happened. An eruption a small booming sound echoing out. as suddenly parts of the slime scattering and he found himself slowly falling vision hazy as he raised his head trying to concentrate...a sword...green...a dragon...then his vision went dark as he thudded to the floor.


	2. A green dragon rises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we goooo

The feeling of patting. Rapid patting against his face as vision slowly comes back to his being, his body felt weak and tired but the color was beginning to return as he looked up and blinked a few times before widening as he saw the visage of all might! He perked up and let out a shriek of surprise causing the other to let out a burst of boastful laughter. "I suppose that answers if you are all right." He says with a large grin as izuku sat there completely bewildered at the other before he remembered. The slime guy began to frantically look around causing the other to laugh some more. "Don't worry son, That villain has been taken care of." He says raising a glass bottle that's insides sloshed around with slime. How could such a large slime man fit in such a tiny bottle? Questions for later I suppose. 

All mights wide grin became slowly serious as he hooked the bottle to his belt. "I must ask young man as this is quite serious did you use your quirk on this vile villain." The question had caught him off guard. Was it not all might that had defeated this slime monster..?..No..wait as he was passing out he thought he had seen someone..as if they had appeared from thin air itself. Though he had just thought it was a figment of his imagination. This caused all might to raise an eyebrow. Oh shit, he must have muttered that aloud. "N-no I didn't use a quirk...I thought you had defeated him...I for a moment thought I saw someone appear I saw a sword and what looked like a green dragon...but I had assumed it was my imagination." He says with a low sigh. Causing all might to place a hand on his chin in thought. "Well, you don't appear to be lying. Could have some vigilante...Well, whatever the case you should be incredibly lucky someone appeared to rescue you." He said with a wide grin that brought calm to izukus face. "O-OH C-COULD Y-YOU," He says reaching frantically for his journal opening it to ask for an autograph to find that it was already signed. "WOAH," He said in surprise earning another laugh from the other. "Well if that was all I better go and get this vile villain in jail." All might says causing izuku to perk up, seeing a bit of worry on all mights face as he turned and began to walk away. "W-WAIT..i-i have one more question." He said feeling his legs move before he had even thought to move them as he began to ran forward and in a split second he did something incredibly stupid. He grabbed one just as the other leaped away. 

High in the air wind blowing against his face as he struggled to see let alone talk as the other finally felt their unexpected baggage and their eyes widened. "HEY, YOU CRAZY KID GET OFF." He said beginning to struggle against the others grasp much to the other's growing fear and terror. "I-IF I LET G-GO ILL DIE!!" Izuku screams out as something seems to snap in all might. "oh...right.." He mumbles before looking away and finding a nice rooftop to land on as izuku plops to the ground shaking with adrenaline as he slowly stands up. 

"Now my boy I hope you know how incredibly stupid and insane that was." All might chastise as his face looked increasingly worried strange steam coming out of his mouth as he spoke, fuck he was out of time. "I'm sorry sir...I NEEDED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING...important. Something that all my life has been a deciding factor in just my ability to exist. To survive and be happy. I need to hear it from a hero..someone of your stature...I need to hear your words! C-can I be a quirkless hero!" The words come out determined as he stands there shaking from fear, nerves, excitement, confidence. Silence rang out as all might simply let out a slow sigh and then a plume of steam erupts out causing izukus eyes to widen in surprise. As the plume of steam slowly dissipated they're no longer standing as all might be instead this skinny, weak-looking man. "H-HUH A FAKE?1?" Izuku said in shock causing the other to simply shake his head. 

"Calm down kid, I'm no fake I am all might. I received an injury that caused me to look like this." The skinny mummy looking man said in reply causing izuku to tilt his head in thought. "Against that chainsaw villain?" He muses out causing the other to let out a short chuckle before coughing into his arm. "That's a good guess but no." He reaches and lifts up his shirt revealing this nasty, almost horrifying looking wound. "I gained this against a villain a long time ago one of the most powerful i have ever faced in my life." He says letting his shirt hang down once more as he turns looking to the cloudy sky as the sun slowly sets. "Can a quirkless be a hero?" He questions himself as he closes his eyes in thought before turning to look at the child a few moments later. 

"You seem, smart kid..knowing a battle not many would remember..probably a fanboy I assume? Can a quirkless kid be a hero? Smarts alone aren't enough to be a hero...and from your appearance, you don't look like you've worked out a day in your life. A strong will is nice to have..but as of now, I can not say in good conscience that you can be a hero..Being quirkless you will face dangers that you won't be able to beat. Though it is not as glorious you could become a doctor, a police officer, or even a detective using that smart brain you surely have..but a hero? Some dreams must be let go. Now...I am sorry but I must go." He says words careful but nonetheless absolute crushing in defeat as izuku once again stood there in complete silence as the other silently walked off opening a nearby door and descending leaving him broken.

His parents, his friends, society, his teachers, his heroes...all had rejected him. His last bastion of hope a hero he had idolized that represented everything he wanted to be. Shut him down, kindly but each kind word only sought to sting worse than if he had just told him he couldn't. Then he left, he broke a young boy's dreams who had poured out his heart, his hopes, and dreams and he shattered them and broke them then left without another word. A hero? That was the pillar of hope? 

He looked to the sky as he slowly leaned down and took off his shoes, his backup sliding to the ground as he slowly walks forward to the edge of the building placing his hands on the railing. "Take a swan dive off the roof...and hope for a better quirk in the next life?" He muttered out as he slowly heaved himself over the railing looking down at the ground below him. 

A family that didn't love him, friends that wanted him dead, a society that wanted to forget him, and heroes that hold pillars of hope in truth are more villains than heroes. His last bastion was gone and he was done...so he closed his eyes, hoped for a better life than the one he had now. That he would come back strong, powerful, loved, and above all happy and he leaned forward and let gravity take him. 

There was silence as he fell a feeling of freedom that he had yet to feel in years then..pain but only for a moment then darkness, neverending darkness that stretched out before him. Then it happened again though this time it was not just a single dark in the darkness. It was one, then another, then more than like a thousand fireworks going off a brightness shone through the darkness and he felt something pulse deep within himself. The light slowly became warm and he felt his eyes slowly open as the warmth grew. The setting sun had broken through the clouds as a bright and yellow sky welcomed him. His body felt weaker than ever before but strangely not broken. His eyes flickered to look forward as illuminated by the setting sun a face of warmth and kindness. An aura of benevolence that could shine through even the darkest of nights. 

A hand was stretched out towards him. "It is not your time yet." The voice soft and warm the rapid beating of his heart felt like it had been quelled by words alone as he slowly reached out and took the hand as he felt two more hands grab onto his shoulders as he was heaved up. "Up yah get." A voice says to his right. As he looks to his left and right and sees two more men one seemed to be a jolly-looking sort a full beard and was slightly round but more muscular then anything, then the other had a long beard that went to about his midsection. "You had us quite worried." The one with the long beard said his voice a bit more stern than the other twos but still kind as he felt waves of confusion roll over his body as he looked to the figure in his front. His face held a simply and trimmed round goatee and his hair tied up in a small neat bun. Their appearances were more strong they looked like they had just come from some medieval armor-wearing convention yet it didn't look fake.."w-who...who are you..." izukus voice felt dry and rough. 

"I am Liu Bei...and these are my sworn brothers Guan Yu." He motioned to the sterner looking man with the long beard. "And Zhang Fei" The man with the full beard and more jolly-looking face. We saw you..laying on the ground it looked like you had fallen from a high place. Luckily you seem to be alright be it a bit tired." He says with a soft smile though he slowly looked around and his eyebrow furrowed at this strange and almost alien surrounding. "Though I must ask...where are we?" This..was going to be a long talk and he knew it..but something had just happened, his fate had been shifted and who knew where this new path would lead him? 

Izuku looked tiredly and motioned to a nearby alley. "W-we can talk in there...I need to sit down anyway." The one called Liu Bei and the 2 men helped the young teen to the alley and helped him to find a place to sit. "This might take a while...but i-ill try to explain as I can.' Izuku said tiredly. "Hey no need to push yourself kid, we don't need you passing out again." A small smirk from zheng as izuku softly chuckled as well before thinking and talked and answering any question these strange 3 men who had come to help him had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure your all just papping your cheeks wondering what the bois quirk is and what it do. >:3


	3. A hero rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for some action

"So this land is japan? Such a far place from home.' Guang muses to himself after they had finished all their questions. "So many advances as well. This place looks nothing then when we were around. It makes me quite excited." Zhang said with a wide smirk. "Yet with all this power, technology, security the people still suffer. Our land of benevolence never got created and other countries suffered for it. If only...we had succeeded maybe other nations would have looked to us for what they should strive for." Liu Bei says sadly as he looks to izuku who had slowly recovered his strength over the discussion and talks now standing tall once more. "This is one of the strangest quirks I think that has ever existed.." Izuku muttered to himself which caused zhang to laugh boastfully. "Quirk or not it's thanks to you that we have returned. We don't really understand what a quirk is even after your detailed explanation but if we have been summoned to help you on your destiny then I and my brothers will lend you our strength. " He says with a nod that doesn't feel like you could back out of it. 

"You should head home and get some rest, I am sure we will have time to talk later." Liu Bei says with a gentle nod as izuku still bewildered at the other's words snaps out of it and nods and 1,2,3 blinks later the 3 heroes the 3 sworn brothers simply vanish as if they had never been there, to begin with. 

Izuku rubbed his eyes as he shook his head trying to concentrate. Ok...he had a quirk... He had a quirk.. a shame it had to be brought out through such dark measures but if not now maybe it would have come again during another moment of deep need? But with this, he can finally prove everyone wrong. That he was strong and mighty and these generals, heroes of the 3 kingdoms anything was possible he only needed to figure out how to properly call them out and to let them help him be it knowledge or however else they can assist. 

As he exited the alleyway shaking his head as he needed to go back upstairs to grab his things but as he made his way back down and on the sidewalk back to his home he began to brainstorm more. He wondered if he could pull more than just their psychical forms out that if it was possible to access their knowledge himself, he wondered if their strength could be added to his own, he wondered if he could talk with more than just the three he had now. The three kingdoms period of china sounded like more than just Liu Bei and his sworn brothers. Luckily with the internet, he will be able to search and research to his heart's content when he finally gets home.

Though an easy walk home was not what fate had in store for him today. As he walked along he saw a gathering crowd and a larger explosion in the distance as he perks up as he runs over. He wasn't really up to jotting down a hero but it seemed to be serious. As he turns the corner and squeezes into the crowd before him he sees a terrible sight. Fire and destruction, heroes standing by and only one seem to be trying to keep the fires from spreading, and in the middle, he could see his ex-friend being swallowed much like he was an hour ago by that horrible slime man. 

Fuck, he must have caused the bottle to fall and break when he grabbed onto all might...and while this felt like karmic justice for all that bakugo had done to him it's not like he had wanted the other to die...and the heroes? Why weren't they doing anything? They were just standing around not even attempting to save the other. He heard them talking and it sounded like their waiting for a better hero? Cowards..the lot of them and in the corner of his eye he saw the mummy-like form of all might just watching as well as he grits his teeth. The time limit or not..he should be trying to do something. His eyes turn back to the slime monster that had his classmate captured as he took a step forward when suddenly he heard a voice in his mind. "Do not just charge out there...one man alone can not do much." The voice of Guang Yu rings in his head. "That's why you have us to back you up." The voice of zhang rings out. "Let us lend you our strength, our wisdom, and power for this short instance." Liu Bei says the gentleness calming his heart and stealing his mind.

Izuku takes in a deep breath as he slowly inhales his muscles slowly become a bit more defined, his height grows an inch or so as he exhales his eyes narrowed his eye color changes to a mixture of the three sworn brothers and you could swear cherry blossoms floated around him for a moment. He takes a step forward before another then he bolts forward. Passed the police line as heroes and police call out but he was far gone by now. His eyes scan the ground as he finds a steel rod from one of the destroyed building as he runs forward-leaning and grabbing it as he rushes at the slime villain who's eye turns to him. "YOU AGAIN?! THIS TIME ILL KILL YOU FOR SURE STUPID K-" He gets out as izuku leaps and slams the metal rod into the only tangible part of the slime creatures body, his eye as the rod pierces and blood gushes out a piercing scream echoes out as he leaps back and lands on the ground his eyes still narrowed. 

The slime breaks apart slightly at the wounded slime man as bakugo turns his head looking to izuku. "what..the hell??!!" He manages to get out just as izuku bursts forward once more diving and grabbing bakugo as the force of his dive causes them to break away from the slime and land on the ground behind the villain. 

Izuku turns and gets up his eyes widening slightly hearing. "HERE I AM, NOT EVEN LIVING UP TO MY OWN WORDS." Comes the booming voice of all might who suddenly appears in front of the slime villain who shrieks out of anger and pain. "DAMN YOU ALL MIGHT!!" He shrieks just as all might reels back his fist. "ITS TIME I PUT MORE MERIT INTO MY WORDS AND MY ACTIONS! DETROIT SMAAAASSSH!!" He rings out as his fist explodes forward and up to avoid the two teens on the other side of the slime villain. An explosion of wind pressure erupts out and into the sky clearing the sky completely and the winds blow out the fire. 

Izuku pants as he feels his body slowly deflate his bright green eyes returning to their normal self as he felt drained of energy...The heroes quickly rush over both scolding him for illegal quirk use but since it appears to be the first time he's getting a warning but in the same vein bakugo was being praised for his powerful quirk. He simply shook his head and when he could he disappeared into the back and began to walk off. Now in the back alleys as the yellow sky bore above him he heard someone running behind him someone catching up to him as he turns to see bakugo.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??!? YOU HAVE BEEN HIDING YOUR QUIRK ALL THIS TIME LOO-" He manages to get out before izukus eyes narrow that seriousness coming to them again simply Gaung Yu's eyes now as bakugo feels his throat become dry at the pressure in the air before izukus eyes turn green once more. "I haven't been hiding anything..all your bullying, trauma, pain seems to have brought something out in me. I am no longer the weak deku I was. I won't be your punching bag anymore. Consider this the end of our friendship katsuki. If you threaten or attack me again. I won't just sit idly by." Bakugo growls at the declaration of the other. "YOU'LL REGRET SHOWING ME UP. I'LL MAKE YOU PAY." He shouts before stomping off, the words didn't sting as much as izuku stood strong. 

As he turned to continue walking out of the alley in front of him all might burst out "I AM HERE!!!" He shouts out as izuku jumps back slightly. God damnit cant he just fucking walk home without some disruption. "I thought you were caught up in the media?" He questions out causing all might to laugh. "I'm not some celebrity I'm ALL MI-" He gets out before a burst of blood comes out of his mouth as a plume of steam escapes him as he shrinks to his normal size. "I am sorry if I frightened you my boy but when I saw you moving it struck something in my heart. That I could tear down someone I had seen as weak but they showed more courage than I was able to..though I thought you had said you were quirkless?" All might said with a tilt of his head.

"I was quirkless...I suppose all the suffering, trauma, and pain...hell your words seemed to flip some switch, and my quirk activated when I needed it the most." Izuku says shrugging leaving out the suicide attempt for now at least. "Hrmm..a trauma-based quirk? Rare..but it does occur but, knowing I aided in that trauma...I suppose now though you will need to get re-examined so that you can figure out the full potential of your new quirk." He said with a wide grin. "Now onto important matters, I will make this quick. When you moved why did you do so?" He asked as izuku eyes narrowed in thought.

"At first..I moved without even thinking but...when my quirk activated I did it because I needed to help though..even then I mostly felt myself run before I could even think properly. I just needed to help." izuku replies after a moment of time to think.

"I had thought so. Some of the greatest heroes of our age have run into battle, combat. To help others before they even knew it. You asked me once if you could become a hero. With this quirk, with this tenacity, with your courage. I believe you can become the greatest hero of all mankind...and I want you to become my successor and inherit my quirk!" He says pointing to the other as izuku stood there shocked for a moment before silence took him thinking, contemplating before he looked to the other. "No." 

"WHAT?!" All might said taken aback. "If you think you are undeserving of it then that shows me even more that you deserve it." all might replied and izuku simply shook his head the same. "No, if you had asked me of that before on that rooftop I would have taken it without a second glance, but this moment. Proves it to me. You, say my quirk could make me a hero, my courage but my courage and wit before? Wasnt enough. You speak of being a pillar of hope but you are only a pillar to those when you want to be one. On my way back I met someone...someone who had offered me to become their mentor. Someone of true benevolence, someone that sought in his youth to make sure everyone was happy no matter their wit, their strength, or their age. I will keep this...inheriting a quirk secret..but I will not be your successor. You are not the man I thought you were and one good deed does not outweigh what you did on that rooftop. I am sorry. I hope you have a good search elsewhere." He says and gives the other a bow before walking forward and passed the other as the only thing all might could do was stare in shock as the young boy had verbally destroyed him...and he was right too he had fallen from what he was supposed to be. 

"I really screwed up...didn't I nana?" He mutters to himself watching as the boy became smaller and smaller in the distance before it was only him and the gentle wind in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more pieces to the puzzle are in place.


	4. A tortoise emerges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today izuku meets the head of the kingdom of wei

Izuku barely remembered when he got home, to an empty house as per norm though he did notice that his mother had left him a bit more money this time..maybe she had seen the awakening of his quirk all that bigotry and hate has ruined the instant it was shown he wasn't as weak and pathetic as she had thought. It didn't matter though, a bit more yen, a bit more spending money wouldn't fix years of abuse and neglect through the extra pocket change could probably help him to figure out his quirk. Though he'd have to go to the doctors alone most likely. 

He ate whatever food he could scrounge up in the fridge and then go to work researching anything about these 3 kingdoms he had learned about and there was both a plethora of information but also so little. There were thousands of media interpretations from video games to movies on the subject but the actual history? It was decisive any movie he found or game he watched any of those events may have occurred in real life but it was also just as possible as the entire land was mythical but...with these figures as his quirk he had confirmed himself that the period had to have existed. The 3 kingdoms went as followed Wu The warrior kingdom symbol of the tiger. Led by Sun Quan the son of Sun Jian and brother of Sun ce the little conqueror. His father and brother had died shortly beginning the wars that tore through china. The next kingdom Wei. The kingdom of the conqueror symbol of the tortoise. Cao Cao was the name of its leader, His son Cao pi took over when he passed both were incredible strategists that ruled through strength and power. Seeking to unite the land through their power and skills alone. Then the last kingdom of shu. Led by Liu Bei, zhang fei, and Guang Yu. The three sworn brothers promised to bring peace and benevolence to the people. It hard to say who won in the end but it appears we came out on top which then became the kingdom of jin..entering the eight princes era of the Sima clan. Though he didn't know if his quirk entered into that era as of now. 

He learned as much as he could focusing on its leaders and those at the top of its clan at first and then tomorrow he would focus on its generals, its people. As well as the other warlords of the era. Names popped up like Yuan Shao the noble, Dong Zhou the tyrant, Lu Bu the warrior without equal, Zhuge Liang the sleeping dragon. The period was filled with interesting people each honing their own skills, their own dreams, whether good or bad they saw to change or try to change china to the land they thought it needed to be in. It was hard to see any of them as villains or heroes each had flaws and pros each sought to bring an end to the chaos some willing to go to any length and others not so much but none could say they were free of sin. 

With each name, with each new person he learned inside himself he felt those pops within his mind with the knowledge he learned he felt the strange sensations taking shape within his mind. That night after hours of research he finally let sleep take him and let time pass falling asleep almost instantly once his head hit the pillow. 

Morning slowly came as the light slowly peered into his room it was the weekend so he could sleep in today at least...or that what he had planned he felt the light hit his face waking him up slightly he heard words come to him. "Wake up." The words were not a question they were a statement, a command and his eyes shot awake as he had assumed this must be an intruder however instead his eyes saw the figure of a tall man wearing fine elegant robes of a dark blue color fitted for battle a strange hat covered the top of his head, the face was stern and serious yet he didn't feel entirely afraid of the face there was a certain aura that commanded respect. "You are the boy who has summoned us?" The question cuts straight to the point as the figure looks at the posters in the room before turning to look at izuku.

"Your...your lord Cao Cao...i...um..yes I summoned you." He says thankfully that he had fallen asleep in his clothes as he moved to give up and bow. This was not a man he could be as chummy with as he was with the leaders of shu. 

Cao Cao looks to the boy before walking overtaking and looking over one of his hero guide journals. "The others filled me in this predicament is very strange for me but I will have to get used to it I suppose." So it appeared those he summons seem to stay in some compartment within his quirk and can communicate to each other...that's good at least he won't have to explain everything over and over again that could get annoying. "To learn that this modern world seems to thrive off such chaos. Those in power punishing the weak while they live fat and wealthy is unsightly." He says cut and clear as he skims over the book. "So I understand you are seeking to become one of these heroes? Liu Bei tells me you hold the heart of a kind man but one that is not afraid to stand up for themself? That is good. This journal and I assume others like it are good as well. You show the beginnings of a man of great wisdom, however. You are still weak in mind and body." He says looking the other over.

"I must ask one thing before we continue are you willing to do what is necessary to rise above the chaos before you. To use your wits and power to strike down those that would toss you aside or deem you not a threat? To do what must be done if it need be done." He says placing the journal down as he crosses his arms behind his back.

Izuku listens to the others his words were to the point and while some words it was not as harsh as when all might had said them. There seemed to be this...chance to his words that he could show himself to being more than a child with a dream. The idea though of doing whatever is necessary though? Cao Cao was a powerful man that used his genius and power to conqueror the land and whilst he had helped the people he had also caused destruction and terror that none of it was for no reason and it was all calculated to try and bring an era of chaos to its end as quick as possible. As a hero..the villains won't be afraid to cheat to win and he must not be afraid as well. 

"Yes, I am willing to do what's necessary but, I will never do anything that will make me a villain." He says with confidence as he nods standing firm with his beliefs. "Hmph, so be it. I suppose that will have to do. Then boy i will turn you into a man that will be able to outthink any opponent. To use them against themselves. Get dressed and fed and then we will begin." He says as izuku blinks a few times and the visage of Cao Cao disappears. 

Well, He quickly got ready and went to the kitchen to eat his mother had left him some note that he honestly didn't care about as well as some more money as he proceeded to eat breakfast before pocketing the money into his wallet. He took a deep breath then exhaled as he returned to his room and closed his eyes concentrating on contacting cao cao once more to tell the other he was ready for his lessons, however, the other had something else in store for him as he called out to the other he felt as if he was pulled within himself entering an almost deep meditative state and when he opened his eyes he was no longer in his room he was what looked to be an ancient war room of some sort. This must be a place that his quirk creates for the generals...some sort of pocket within his brain most likely. Standing near the center of the room was cao cao looking over a war table. 

"Come, we are wasting time just standing around. This is as you guessed the war room where I had planned my conquests of Wei, plans that I had sought to bring an end to the chaos. While plans and war rooms can spread to even the battlefield it all starts here. I will teach you what I know and then I will introduce you to the strategists I had hired that equaled my own wit. She may be able to teach you kindness and unity but I will turn you into a mastermind that will rival the ages. Come then let us begin." He motioned the other forward as izuku nodded quickly and headed straight over.

As the hours passed he learned...so much from tactics to unit strengths and weaknesses, to how to use your generals against your enemies in the most decisive way. To turn the enemy to fight proxy battles through deception and turning them against each other. He learned movements like the pincer attack and how to set up basic ambushes. He learned of unit formations he learned the foundations of strategy and cao cao was a hard teacher but he was willing to wait until the other got it fully. One might think in this modern age that these tactics and strategies are useless but on the battlefield, you must know how to properly use your fellow men to end the battle in the outcome you want and this knowledge may seem useless now but one day it may save his life. As the training came to a close cao cao looked at the other.

"You learn quickly that is good. However, these marks only today's day of training. I would teach further but others wish to meet with you by the end of the day. However, you can expect tomorrow morning that you will gain no long rest either and you will be expected to come back and learn with me. Now you may go and continue to bring honor to the 3 kingdoms that reside within you." Cao Cao says a very slight smirk on his face by the end as izuku simply nods smiling back as he bows.

Then he feels himself being sucked back out and his vision comes back to his room as he wobbles slightly as he felt slightly drained of energy before looking out his window eyes widening seeing the sun high in the sky. How long had he been standing in that meditative state? Next time he will have to make sure to sit down before he does that again, else if for some god awful reason his mother comes home she doesn't just find him all ghosted out on her. Who knows where that could lead? 

He shudders at the thought before he remembers cao caos words...others were expecting to meet with him today and as he remembered he heard a voice in his head. "Go somewhere with some space kid, we need to talk." He jumped at the voice though he couldn't exactly pinpoint who it was...

A place with some space? Had to be secluded too...he knew of one place he had passed it on the way home a few times. That stinking beach full of garbage was a bit spread out but there were a few spaces that were large enough. It had to do for now at least as for right now he would have to do research on some more clean and clear spaces. 

He gathered the things that he would need for the day before he made his way out locking the door behind him as he left and headed to dagobah beach..he wasn't excited the place smelt horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's hes meeting with tomrrow? HRMMM


	5. The tiger sharpens his claws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku meets the head of wu...or at least one of them, oh also a doctor visit.

Izuku finally made it to the beach and god did it stink, apparently a long time ago this beach was the place of tourism, of parties a place where families could gather and enjoy the waters. However now it just another stain of society falling behind. One or two people began to dump trash then more than it became a wasteland of garbage. Heroes didn't care to clean up, the district officials had written it off so it simply stayed like this. A place of scrap contaminating the waters around it and for today it was to be the spot of his next session of training or at least he assumed he was about to get schooled by another part of his quirk. 

He looked around the beach scanning the piles of garbage and scrap that laid before him the piles seemed to reach to the heavens themselves. It was almost impressive how high people had managed to stack the garbage at this beach. "pheww you really picked a spot for us huh?" A cocky almost sarcastic voice says behind him as he turns his head still not used that it seems he used his quirk as much as his quirk was able to use him. He really needed to get to a doctor and reexamine this quirk..eventually once he stops being distracted by everything going on around him. As he turned he saw a well-built man sitting upon a pile of trash a disgusted look on his face a small pointed beard on the other chin hair tied to a long ponytail behind him as he waves his hand in front of his face coughing slightly. "Well, I suppose it will do." He says placing his hands onto his knees as he leaps up. "So you're the little emperor everyone been talking about? You can call me sun ce. My father and brother are busy catching up with the others trying to wrap their heads around this whole situation so you just get me today." He says a chuckle as izuku blinks. 

Within 2 days he has now met leaders of all 3 kingdoms and he has just unlocked his quirk. It must be true that the more knowledge he learns on these people and their kingdoms he automatically gains access to them..hell by the end of his 2 years of schooling before he can finally apply to u.a. He might be able to pick up every general and leader of the 3 kingdoms period. Though it will probably be harder than just looking at their name and automatically gaining all their attributes and abilities. A quirk is only as good as you train it after all. "Hey, you in their kid?" Sun ce says walking over and bonking the other on the head. "They weren't lying when they said you were quite the thinker. More in your head then looking ahead of you. Haha just like my brother." He laughs softly. "So, I heard cao cao took you through quite the ringer. Shoving your head with all sorts of knowledge." Izuku snaps back to reality rubbing his head slightly embarrassed having spaced out again. He was really going to need to get better at not doing that. "Ah, yes...this morning I suppose i trained with lord cao cao..it was quite the experience and he was quite the teacher though I feel like I've learned more from him than I have throughout my entire time at school." He says a tad bit of sadness and annoyance in his voice at the mention of school.

"Hey, there kid we all have things that cause us to strive. I can assure you that I have suffered my own kinds of loss but what matters now is that with this "quirk" you have pulled some of the greatest minds and warriors of my age to you and through whatever stroke of miracle you have brought families back together and together we will turn you into a great hero. Many of us see this land and see it as just as horrid and chaotic as the end of the Han dynasty with all the war, villainy, poverty, and death surrounding everything. So...looking around this place might actually be the best place for us to train. There is plenty of junk here that could assist you in increasing your muscles which I'll be honest your very twig-like right now and you won't win any battles like this, and as we clear out more and more space we can use that ground to begin your training in combat and fighting. Though right now you don't have any weapons so for now we can train you in martial arts." 

Izuku was secretly regretting the choice to come to this beach with the new knowledge that he is going to be put to work shoveling all scrap away..and without the use of some kind of car, the closest dumpster was about a mile or two away which means he's going to have to walk back and forth hauling this garbage back and forth to clear it. He lets his head hang and lets out a loud sigh as sun ce lets out a loud chuckle. "Now, now don't get all mopey on me. Your the one who wants to become a hero right? So that means you'll need to get strong and this place will give the perfect opportunity to do it without needing to go to a specialized place. Also being more private we won't have to worry about anyone dropping in." I suppose he's right better to do this here than looking like a crazy person talking to nothing...well in honesty he doesn't even know if others could see his manifestations. Being a quirk and the fact that they can touch him maybe they're real..but he won't know till he tries to show someone else. 

"Alright, you have convinced me I shall use this dump to grow stronger, and here I thought you weren't the big thinker like your father and brother," Izuku says with a light smirk causing sun ce to dramatically pull back face sarcastically shocked. "So cruel, how will I live through these hurtful words...oh I know. For such cruel comments, we begin your training now with 20 pushups." He says a smirk returning to his face as izuku winces slightly before sighing. "Damnit." 

Thus began his training, sun ce was a fierce trainer truly a tiger embodied in that of a man, each day he left feeling like death from cardio to strength, to combat. He began a diet plan to help with the massive amounts of energy he was exuding during training though as the weeks passed and his quirk from what he knew began to cement more in his mind he finally found it time..or more honestly remembered for more than 5 seconds to actually go down. The hospital he went to wasn't the big fancy one he went to as a child he didn't have the money for it this one was a bit poorer but it would suit his needs. It's not strange to see young teens and children just going parents either gone or too drunk to properly take care of their children in this neighborhood

He went through the normal process a nurse got his basic information and pulled up what was on file for him before he was set up in a quirk examination room as he sat casually browsing his phone because cmon he's a teen of course he has a phone the only present he got from a mother that still at the time somewhat loved him. Didn't mean it was a good phone but it worked and he could still browse the interwebs on it. Eventually, a doctor came in a tall lanky man covered in bandages orange piercing eyes with red firey hair as he let out a low yawn. "I am Dr. Sanitatem, sorry for the wait today has been busier than usual. So it says on my chart that you were registered as quirkless. It shows double pinky joint but there was no bloodwork done? Hell, it doesn't appear any other testing was done besides the x-ray. Suspicious." Izuku was taken aback by the doctor's words. "w-what do you mean? I thought the x-ray test was all there was?" At that, the doctor let out a chuckle. "Ah, sorry...ah no cmon we arent barbarians. X-ray tests can lead to quirkless outcomes but we always want to make sure because there have been rare cases that even with a double joint you could still manifest a quirk. As quirks become stronger it's theorized that it doesn't matter what your base biology comes out as and the x-ray test may even become obsolete in the future. " 

Izuku looked down at the ground. All this time he could have had a quirk and he was only deemed quirkless because a doctor was too lazy to even check? Due to some malpractice. "Luckily I do have the doctor's information here so we can do a follow-up and ask them ourselves who knows what could come of it. Now, for your quirk. You told the nurse very vaguely that it came out of a traumatic situation. We don't have to go into details but if you ever need to talk our hospital isn't the most ranked out of the rest of the surrounding districts but we do like to keep a careful eye on our patients. So. If you could explain your quirk to me." 

A doctor that seemingly cared? In today's day and age? Is this a dream? Is he living in the matrix? This shit is wack as fuck. He was a bit taken back by the kind words as he gulped feeling his mouth turn dry but he shook his head and slowly began to explain his quirk to the other who had begun to write it down before slowly stopping his eyes widening with each word as he moves to place his pen down to fully listen to the others words taking a few moments of silence once the boy had finished. "Well, this quirk if you can prove it to me and I don't mean to say you are lying but if you can show me. This quirk could be a revolution on the way we understand quirks..so you say that these generals of these 3 kingdoms can take a form and exist outside of your mind. Well, it seems if we are to understand if others can see these generals I'll need you to show me." 

This was it. The final test..sure the strength increase and wit increase could easily be explained away but if he can't make them psychically show he might just be written off as some crazy kid with alter egos. He slowly nods at the request of the other and searches his mind reaching and asking if someone would be willing to pop up for a moment and eventually someone pushed past all the rest and he blinked a few times as appearing near the door of the room was a figure wearing elegant robes dotted in lines of shades of purple a rectangular esque hat sitting atop dark hair, a thin mustache followed by a beard that grew around their chin. "As if you needed anyone else to prove our existence. I am the wisest man of the age. Chen Gong!" 

Sanitatem who sat there watching izuku as he took in a deep breath and exhaled as he slowly begins to blink as he turned his head seeing appear from essentially nothing appear in the room and dramatically introduce himself as quickly as the other arrived he gave a slight bow before disappearing once more as he looked open mouth gaped before he slowly composed himself. "Very well... I will have to..contact someone later to fully assist with a quirk of this nature. As this is quite out of my realm of expertise but I do know someone who might be able to help. As...for your quirk. As you have explained to me. I would recommend that you research, train, and learn. It appears your knowledge of these generals directly connects to their existence and I am sure you will only gain more abilities to be able to synergize with them more fully...Now the only thing that is left is for you to choose a name for your quirk though." 

Izuku sits there taking in all this information before slowly thinking of a name for his quirk. His own quirk the one that had been denied him for so long. His own name for something fully of his own will. He sits there for a few moments looking at the floor before looking to the doctor. "The 3 kingdoms." The doctor smirked slightly at the name. "I had assumed it would be something of that nature. Well, then izuku midoriya. Your quirk will be registered as "The 3 kingdoms"..again we will do a follow-up once I have contacted someone...but I think for now we are done and of course if you need anything give us a call." Izuku shook hands with the other and then left..feeling more complete than he had when he entered. 

So others could see his generals...well at least he wouldn't look like a total crazy person. For now, though he was going to head back to the beach and get some more training done before the sun fully sets. Now he just needs to find something that could facilitate his need for weaponry...what are the chances of finding something that could here there. And as if the universe wanted to continue to throw him good fortune..or to torture him as he arrives at the beach and begins to start his training he is interrupted by a most peculiar figure charging over. "HEY STOP TOUCHING MY SCRAP." Well. This could only end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heads have been met, The quirk has been examined now..he just needs someone to craft his tools for war.


	6. A new friend appears?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight tone shift to more funnies this chapter.

Izuku looked at the person charging him looking to sun ce as he nods and the other vanishes out of sight from the other before turning to look at a wild mess of pink hair, goggles, and what appeared to be a lack of sleep that rivaled his unhealthy late-night research sessions. Izukus eyes narrowed slightly thinking on the words. "I don't see your name on it." He finally replies causing the other to stop and look at him before she searches her pockets for a few moments before slapping what appeared to be a sticker with the words 'property of hatsume mei.' Oh fuck he's been had. "Well, shit...I suppose that specific scrap is now yours." He says with a slight smirk as the other huffs annoyed. "You cant use this scrap I need it for my babies!" Well, this day was becoming significantly more silly than it did when he woke up today. "You know, that's probably one of the strangest things I've heard today and I've seen and heard a lot of weird things today and the past few weeks, not I'm assuming your babies arent like metal eaters I have to assume you mean..something else?" The other's eyes that looked akin to scope from some video game merely blinked at his words not entirely understand what was wrong with her words or the other's confusion. "I'm an inventor and you have been stealing my scrap for my babies. A plethora of junk and scrap for the taking for my babies and you have just been coming and scooping up what I need like some kind of greedy vulture." She says placing her grime dusted fingers on her hips as izuku lets out a sigh. That made significantly more sense than some weird metal-eating baby. 

"An inventor? Well, I'm sorry if I've been stealing your junk, to be honest, I didn't even really know anyone else was coming to this beach. I suppose we must have been coming along at different times. I tend to come in the mornings and stay till the afternoonish and you must have been arriving during the evening, but that's off-topic again I'm sorry but I can't really stop. I need this junk to train my strength I'm training for u.-" Before he could even get the final words out she rushes over to him eyes glittering with excitement. "You're GOING TO BECOME A HERO ARENT YOU???" She says beginning to poke and prod at him as he simply stood there wondering what his life was coming to. "A bit lanky but you defiantly have some promise." She said continuing to basically feel him up as he casually reaches up and bonks her head. "Commit stop." She pouts slightly before pulling away placing a hand on her chin in thought. "I have an idea! I am planning on becoming the next greatest support hero of this age and your exactly what I need to test my babies!" She says pointing as if she had already decided the outcome of this conversation before he even got a word in.

Though this outcome wasn't a bad one...it was a strange encounter and he had basically been felt up by an over-energized gremlin before suddenly deciding that he was going to become her test subject but...an inventor was someone he exactly needed at this point. Someone that could learn his quirk along with him and someone that would be able to create the gear that he would need when he took a general or character from his roster. Stranger things have happened as of late and having an ally before the start of u.a. wouldn't be a bad thing..and it would give him connections to the support classes once he did make it. "Hrm, you know what. I think I'll agree and to help you more and myself I can help you take some junk back to your place or wherever your own junk pile is. Yeah, I think this will actually work out quite well...though try not to just randomly feel me up again that was quite strange. Oh, since I suppose we are partners my name is izuku midoriya. " He says reaching out his hand as the other takes it and shakes it. "I'll probably forget your name by tomorrow!" She responds with such conviction that it was almost sorta impressive in a way. "As for the junk... Sure you can help me take it back with me I usually bring a small cart and just push anything into it as much as I can but with you here I am sure I will increase my load twice fold! Though my place is sorta far will your parents worry?" She says with a tilt of her head as izuku simply waves his hand. "Need caring parents for that. I'll be fine I'm used to coming home late anyways." He says dismissively as the other looks a bit concerned at the other words but not wanting to push too hard into this subject seeing as they had just met n all. Though a tad bit of concern was had. "Well, if you say so. OH, what's your quirk?" She says already turning to begin to dig through the scrap as izuku smiles he can finally answer this question that just isn't 'i-am quirkless' he wasn't quirkless anymore he finally had something of his own to share. "It's a bit confusing but my quirk is named 3 kingdoms. Essentially I am able to call upon the strength and knowledge of various generals, warlords, and people that lived through the 3 kingdoms period of china. I am even able to summon them psychically though I'm still learning the limits of how long I can do so." 

The sounds of scrounging around stop as she turns to look at him eyes glittering once more. "WOAH THAT SOUNDS SO COOl, just think of all the possibilities..I won't lie and say I know much about this period but calling upon the past to serve you right now and even psychically that sounds like the most interesting quirk in the world. All I'm able to do is zoom really far out with my eyes." She says pointing to her eyes. Ah..binoculars that's the word he was looking for earlier. "Well, I would say a quirk can be used for any situation your quirk could help you spot an object in this junk pile I might not be able to see and you would be an excellent scout or even if you had like a gun of some sort you would probably become an expert sniper along with being an inventor you could surely playoff your quirk for your own tools," Izuku says muttering off before snapping out of it as he chuckles shyly. "Sorry, I tend to rattle off when I hear new quirks." Hatsume simply stands there shocked at the other's words she had never really heard someone tell her that her quirk could have so many applications than just zoom real good it was almost shocking to hear as a wide smile hit her face. "You are defiantly a lucky find! I hadn't even really thought of anything of that nature, but your right and it gave me a few ideas...oh besides my own babies that I want you to test and see how they would react I suppose as your personal inventor you need something on your own as well." She says turning back to scrounge around making a neat pile of things that she is going to take back.

"Yes, I do something important. I need weapons in my roster of mentors they each use different and varied weapons, some use two-handed weapons or dual-wielding or staffs or axes. I can't just haul around though a hundred weapons it would be bulky and not to be basically impractical. I need something compact. I've heard things where you can buy those small metal rods and with a button, it turns into a staff I need something like that. Like a swiss army knife of weapons." He says before looking where she came as he runs over to grab this semi-large cart she was using for her junk supplies taking the pile she had began to create of random scrap and junk placing it into the cart. "It's something complex I know but without something at least akin to it I won't be able to switch on the go depending on the situation. Though I suppose something of this nature wouldn't even be a hardship for the next greatest inventor of the new age?" He says with a light smile dusting off his hands looking to the other.

"That's bait." She points out. "But your not wrong..you would be surprised what sorts of advanced inventions you can make with just junk and scrap. You could probably make a robot with all the parts I have been able to find...a makeshift swiss army knife of weapons though? Hrmmm..that may take a little bit of time and I can't promise it will be able to turn into anything, what I can say though is if you give me a list of the weapons you think you will be able to wield then I can start workshopping something to create with that list." She says adding more to the pile as izuku sighs beginning to add more and more to the cart before it became a small pile of its own as she stands up straight wiping the sweat off her forehead with a grimy hand-making her face honestly more dirty then it was before she wiped her forehead causing izuku to furrow his brows in confusion at the silliness before him. She gives him a wide grin looking at the pile. "Well come on we have a long walk and you need to get your workout in." She says pointing to a direction away from the garbage piles as she begins to walk. "oh, also my parents will probably want to meet with you considering you the first person that seems content to deal with my shanageins. So don't worry if they get a little bit excited." She says with a light chuckle as izuku simply shakes his head resigned to his fate as he grabs the cart and begins to slowly pull it which was NOT EASY TO DO IN SAND. "Well, I suppose with all that has happened in the last 30 mins I suppose I can deal with excitable parents." He chuckles as he walks along with the other as they resign to chattering more on the way back to her place. 

Hey...this might not be so bad and hey looks like he's acquired a new friend so today's not all that bad if you think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, it wouldn't be an izuku doesn't have all mights quirk fic if hatsume mei didn't appear. also, let the children meme!!


	7. Well, it could be worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost 200 hits and only 6 chapters? That's fucking neat. I'd say we have like 1 or 2 more chapters of the prologue before we finally get to the entrance exam. if my brain doesn't think of things to put in. Also, I have a general rough idea of the story so far but occasionally I'll have an idea that I can fit in between the main arcs either filler lore or important development. I've always been a go with the flow writer in my original fic I tried to stick with a certain idea and lore and it burnt me out so this one is more fun and creatively open so i don't do a die.

The walk was long, longer the was expecting to be honest it was clear why the other had only been taking small piles of junk back to her place anything more or essentially what he was carrying around would be a hellish journey in itself. So making him pull it was the least he could do for his new personal inventor...honestly all of this has been a strange outcome. Today he had been examined and his quirk finally placed and just when he needs someone to craft the tools of war for him the universe finds itself to place someone who could make those tools for him. One would say all of this is fate or destiny..and honestly, it was hard to argue any of those points right now. He wasn't a big man on those topics or headspaces but how could someone explain the amazing luck and circumstances he finds himself in right now? 

"Your muttering again." A voice calls to him as izuku snaps out of it. 

"Ah sorry, I tend to do that a lot. Sometimes my brain goes so fast I just end up muttering what I'm thinking out loud, its a bad habit I know and I'm trying to work on it." He says scratching the back of his head as he continues to the cart forward. "Are we almost there by the way? Any further and I think I'm going to collapse of exhaustion."He says letting out a tired sigh.

"Yup! Actually, we just arrived." She says as she makes a dramatic wide gesture to honestly a really nice looking house. It wasn't like mansion size but it was def at least 2 maybe 3 stories tall. Hell, this even looked sorta like a nice neighborhood. How fucking long have they been walking anyway? 

"Well, it's defiantly a house. That's for sure." Izuku replies as he walks on over. "Where shall I leave this cart just full of the finest junk that mankind has ever seen." He says with a slight smirk to the other. 

The other simply rolls her eyes. "You can put it next to the garage we don't have a car because who drives in japan? But it's where my workshop is." She says pointing over as izuku turns his head and wanders on over placing the cart near the garage door. "Now cmon I'm sure my parents are going to want to meet you, or else they're gonna think I've kidnapped someone again...or dragged them along..." Izuku's eyes narrowed but it didn't seem out of character for the other to randomly go over to someone and probably just drag them along for whatever crazy-ass reasons she deemed necessary. "I mean...ok." He simply responds sorta deadpanned by this point as he walks up the stairs and the other unlocks the door to enter. You know as you do. "MOM, DAD, IM HOME AND I HAVE A GUEST THAT I DIDNT KIDNAP OR DRAG OVER." She shouts as she enters izuku following in behind her as he takes in the surroundings. Defiantly was more well off you could tell just from the architecture alone, probably upper-middle-class low upper-class citizens. 

It doesn't even take more than a few seconds for two bewildered-looking parents to enter from what looked to be a living area the dad was a tall looking guy middle-aged with a set of rectangular glasses dark black hair that was brushed back in a fine refined manner. A set of piercing purple eyes though similar to hatsumes eyes. The mother had the same crazy looking pink hair of her daughter's middle-aged kind-looking face compared to the more serious one of her husband. no apparent mutation or quirk that he could see so either the rare quirkless or some kind of mental quirk. 

The two parents looked at the green-haired boy who was also covered in grime just like their daughter as they both do a slight double-take trying to see if the other looked like they had been coerced to coming. The only expression they got was the one of a tired green boy who was accepting of the shanageins that laid before him. "Ah...well this is a surprise. A guest that actually wanted to come along. What progress." The purple-eyed man comments. "Oh, my sweet girl finally making a friend." The mother replies, as well as hatsume, merely puffs out her cheeks in embarrassment. "Well, my dear my name is seibishi hatsume." The mom said giving a slight bow along with the dad who said. "Turusaito hatsume. I am glad to see my daughter is finally bringing home a friend of her age." He says with a light chuckle. 

"Ah..well it's nice to meet you both. I am izuku midoriya its nice to meet both of you." It was strange to be at another's house..the last time he hung out with someone his age was at bakugos house maybe a few years ago at least now he was in the home of this strange gremlin girl he met at the beach. "So where did you two meet?" The piercing purple eyes of the father turn to izuku. 

"Ah, well actually we met at the beach. I've been her scrap thief as it were. I've been using the beach's scrap to increase my strength and cardio as I clean it up. I headed over today after a doctor's visit a little bit later than I usually do and we just happened to come across each other. You could say it was either really luck or fate even. We got to talking for a bit I figured out she was an inventor going for support and I'm going for the hero so we became partners as it were and now here we are. It's been a very strange day I won't lie, but it hasn't been a bad day either." He says with a light shrug.

"The doctors? Are you alright dear?" seibishi asks with a slight tilt of her head worry taking her eyes as izuku raises his arms shaking his hands dismissively. "Ah, nothing like that. I had. well, I'm kind of a late bloomer? When I was young I was diagnosed as quirkless and it appears that I am not and it just decided to wait until now to come out so I had to get reexamined. "A late quirk? I have heard of some kids sometimes showing their signs at maybe 6 or 7 but why you almost in high school are you not? That must have been terrible to go through...well they say some things happen for a reason and I'm just so happy you two became friends." Seibishi says with a bright smile. 

"Likewise, well then we won't keep you. I'm sure you two have plenty of little inventions and ideas for your journey to u.a," Turusaito says with a slight smirk. "You two have fun now." He says chuckling softly as mei was already beginning to pull him away. "We will! We have plenty of things to test and create and no more time to waste!" She says determined as izuku is dragged away resigned to his fate the two parents chuckling softly as he is led through hallways until they reach the garage aka her workshop and a workshop it was indeed. 

There were welding booths, crafting booths, piles of scrap, and junk in designated areas. Strange objects with labels like "baby 426" other objects that are discarded with labels like "broken, not working, won't turn on, etc etc etc" Hell give it a few more items and it would be an inventors dream workshop or maybe it was already he didn't know the specifics of all that was needed to break shit and put it back together again. "Well, this is quite the operation you got going on here." He says a bit wowed at the spectacle of it all as hatsume puts her hands on her hips a wide proud grin on her face. "Of course like I said I'm going to be the best there is. This isn't some kiddie shit here." She says walking forward and pressing a button to open the garage door. "Take the cart and put it in the designated area!" She says pointing dramatically to an outlined area.

"Why of course." He responds dramatically in kind as he walks on over and drags the heavy as all hell cart back into its area. "Now come here and sit." She says pulling out a chair as she plops down in one right next to it. "Finally, some rest," Izuku says letting out a sigh of relief as he moves to sit down a sadistic grin spreading on hatsumes face. "Rest? Oh no, I have some things I need you to test for me..but first I suppose you can rest for a bit and explain to me what you exactly need. I get the weaponry bit but specifics?" She says moving to grab a notebook and pen. 

"Specifically? Alright then. I'll give the specifics." He says with a small smirk as he leans back in his chair and begins to explain the details of each of the weapons he has learned to come across from each of the leaders he has met. From swords to fancy swords, to axes, to tongs, to giant hammers and clubs. To rods and bows, listing out every weapon he currently had access to. From those who were two-handed, to dual wielding, to single blades. He described the styles of combat he knew and he had watched online anything and everything that could help the other as the other jots down everything with lightning-quick speed.

She looks over what she had written as the other finishes tapping the pen against her chin in thought. "This is quite a diverse set of weapons. Some I could probably design to turn into different weapons depending on like a button press or some other fashion but some of these others it would be harder.." She continues to tap before her eyes open wide. "I GOT IT...Since I can't fit every weapon into something smaller then I'll make several depending on the type of weapon." She says pulling out some blueprint esque paper and begins to draw some basic schematics. "So like with staffs you mentioned that you've seen things online well with my big brain energy I could make something similar but it could also switch from a bladed staff or whatever you exactly need depending on what leader you've chosen. With axes or blunts, I'll have to make something of a similar shape or manner to hold the different kinds of variations.." She says continuing to scribble along.

"Could you really fit so many sizes into something so small though?" Izuku points out as hatsume looks at him with a sorta disappointed face before she thinks on it for a moment.

"If I made it electrical..maybe they have like a compartment for materials and you could construct them on the go...like a smaller scale of nanomachines or some sort of self-construction... I'll have to play around with it." She says continuing to write sidenotes on the side. 

izuku scrunches up his eyebrows. "Wait did you just say nanotech? I thought shit like that was like exclusive to like the top, top tech firms or hell basically i-island? " He says gabberflasted at the casual use of the word as she looks to him with a more serious expression.

"C'mon your not that small brain right? A workshop like this? My house..." he sighs. "No your right...my mother's side has always been full of geniuses or inventors my mom used to work on i-island it's where she met my dad he was a master of repairing things his quirk allows him to zone in on specific spots if he focuses. Like if he is looking for his keys his quirk helps him locate them, so it helped whenever he was repairing and looking for specific things that could be wrong with something. Sure he looks all refined now but he can get right grimy just like me. So sometimes my mom uses her connections on i-island to get me some things. In truth, I've never really dabbled with nanotech. I have some but I wanted to master this kind of inventing turning broken junk into functional items before moving into the more advanced things. I understand u.a. sometimes will use nanotech for really up and coming heroes. So I suppose for my partner I will dabble in this new form of the invention for." She says with a wide grin. "It's exciting to think about. NOW." She clasps her hands together moving the schematic to the side. "We have babies to test." 

"Oh, god damnit." He lets out a final defeated sigh as the other cackles.

\--elsewhere--

A very tired looking mummy man walks into his office after a very long day as he plops down in his chair. "One more thing to do..can't forget." He says yawning slightly before turning on his computer and pulling up an email and attaching a few files. 

Email title: "A revolutionary find." 

Email subject: "Sorry, about sending this so late or for keeping in touch as much. work has been as it is. I remembered you told me if I ever have someone in that would probably pique your interest as a future hero that I should probably give you an email. Well, i had a kid today that has a quirk that honestly blew me away. Attached are the basics of the kid and his quirk information..also the kid looks a bit malnourished and he's got some heavy bags underneath his eyes. He came in alone like he just walked there and I didn't see any parents so his home situation might not be the best like some of the other kids we get in here...but I'm sure you'll figure out what's really going on before the night is over. Anyway, I'm going to be heading home. Reply when you can." 

He presses the send button

'email sent to nedzu'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, one of my comments mentioned my spacing is kinda headachey inducing. I won't lie and say I'm so godlike of the writer and I do have issues with the spacing I sorta stuck with the "5 periods and only space when u go to a new subject" from school but I'll be trying to space a bit more at least with dialogue so the dialogue isn't hard to read in a giant clump going forward.


	8. A meeting of the minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE ENTRANCE EXAM. I think this is my longest chapter to date, also we all know parental aizawa is dope but what about parental nedzu HRMMM

Izuku didn't know how long he had stayed at hatsumes but eventually, he was able to finally get out of doing wack ass experiments trying on and testing various inventions, gadgets, armors, etc. Honestly, it was a workout all on its own, before he left they exchanged phone numbers and declined a ride home saying he needs the exercise anyways but of course he'll make sure to keep safe. Her parents had looked a bit reluctant to just let him go but social norms forced them to accept. Not like they knew him much this was their first interaction n all, but they did force him to eat something before he went on his way...well not force you to know more nag than anything. It was good, to be honest, better than anything he managed to cook up at home.

He got back home around 11 pm it was dark in the house mom was either sleeping or staying at some hotel or wherever the fuck she stayed when she didn't feel like coming home. Wouldnt be surprised if by now she had her own new little family that he just didn't know about by this point. He felt weak and tired and didn't honestly want to research anymore or do anything so he entered his room thudded onto his bed and promptly passed the fuck out. Unbeknownst to him though at that exact moment a doctor in a hospital was making and writing an email to someone who would change his life forever.

Morning came. As it does, waking up to find himself still as grimy as he had come home before and he felt like he had been hit with a dump truck or 5 of them to be exact who knew pulling around a cart would fuck you up so hard but who knows how many miles they had walked the day before. He groggily got himself up and waddled on into his bathroom as he took a nice long warm shower cleaning himself up before getting out and examining himself in the mirror seeing how much more muscular and powerful he looked from being a stick man and it had only been a few weeks since he started training. Had to be because of his quirk..or his body just be different.

He walked out still groggy but at least he was clean as he got dressed before brushing his hair once more in the bathroom his hair was already unruly and brushing just to ruin it when he pulled on his clothes wasn't time effective. He wandered to his kitchen seeing just money on the table. Neat. No note this time he wasn't going to read anyway. He looked at what was available in his pantry and just decided to go with some cereal...so today..probably go to the beach and just work on combat too tired to do more scrap work..probably hang out with hatsume around evening-

His train of thought is broken by a sudden knock at the door as his eyes narrowed? Maybe some salesman? Or a neighbor? Fuck..too tired for this. He walked over not having poured his milk yet as he opens the door looking forward not seeing anyone before he slowly looks down his eyes widening as a burst of adrenaline fills him waking him up in a near-instant. "hello there, Are you a young izuku midoriya?" Says the voice as izuku just sorta stares at the visage of..well it had to be a dream because right now standing in front of him was NEDZU THE PRINCIPAL OF U.A. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON.

He reaches up and rubs his face a few times to see if he's sleeping before opening his mouth before closing it in thought before opening it again. "I..I..wh-...yes. I am izuku...that is my name." He says softly voice barely coming out as his brain tries to rapidly process what is going on at this exact moment.

"Ah, wonderful!" He exclaims clapping his hands together. "That's right my boy it's me nezu am I a dog? A mouse or a bear? More importantly, I am the principal of U.A. But I'm sure you know that." He says with a light smile. "May I come in? I would like to speak with you if that was alright?" He says his words sounded gentle with no real pressure behind them so..he wasn't in trouble or anything, that's good. "y-yeah sure..."He says moving out of the way and extending his arm. "Would you uh..like something to drink or eat?" Izuku asks the other watching him enter.

"Tea would be fine I'm not picky either." He says walking in as izuku follows moving to the kitchen as he begins to set up some tea for the other to drink..." I...oh boi...why are you here if I may ask?" He says moving to pour his milk for his cereal..he was still hungry n all.

"Ah, yes. No need to fret my boy you aren't in any sort of trouble but one of my colleagues well they sent me an interesting email the other night describing the most interesting boy that had come in. I read your file and your quirk description and I just had to come and meet you for myself. Your file had your address and I couldnt help myself from popping on over. Your quirk is truly one of a kind from what I have read and from what I've read you seem to be a very smart boy as well." Ok, so nedzu was in his house complimenting him. No need to like freak out or anything.

"o-oh...well..thank you that really means a lot..but that still doesn't explain why you here." He says moving to take the now boiled water to create the luxury that is tea before placing it on a nearby table for them to sit and discuss as he eats his cereal.

"Well, sometimes on a recommendation I will learn about students that have quirks that have the potential to become excellent heroes. Various business and we even have Scouters that will go out and potentially find students that we can help before they even get into u.a. So my colleague as said recommended you to me and I think you have some real potential to be a hero." He says taking a sip of the tea. "Mmmmm..that's good thank you. Now from what I understand you were falsely diagnosed as a child so I could say you are quite behind your fellows?"

OH SHIT, the doctor mummy guy! He said he was going to message someone for future advice and in fact, he was fucking messaging nedzu...and nedzu wants to help him..that he's being picked because of his quirk and his potential to become a great hero...this was...this had to be a dream..."This is a horrible dream if I am sleeping right now...but..yes I'm a bit behind I've figured out some things already but, well it's been hard." He says sighing before taking another bite.

"I had thought so...also." He takes a bit more serious and concerned tone. "I do not want to press hard..but the doctor mentioned some more concerning factors about his evaluation of you. I want to announce right now that my boy. Right now I have come with an offer to further help you before you take your entrance exam and even more I would even go as far as offering a recommendation to our school...but well I need to understand your home life first before I can offer anything." He says in a gentle but serious tone.

Ah, this...his heart felt like it was in his throat as his breath quickened...why did this cause him to feel this way...why did this neglect hold him back so much?..No..nedzu he was here because of his potential, he was here he came himself because he cared, he was worried. He could have sent anyone else but he came himself. He has to speak..else what...he'll just continue to suffer from neglect alone?

He was silent for a long period of time before he finally took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "What homelife..my mom has abandoned me..my father abandoned me..right now I'm lucky if I get a note or money. Sometimes it's enough to live off of, other times it's barely enough. She pays the bills so I'm not homeless but... it's harsh living. I've had to grow up all on my own ever since I was a kid..she slowly started appearing less and less and once I guess I could technically survive on my own she's barely around anymore." He says looking down his fists balling in his pants as he feels his eyes beginning to tear up as he closes his eyes and rubs his eyes trying to stop the tears before he feels what feels like a hand on his lap as his eyes open seeing nedzu now next to him..or more well standing next to him a comforting hand on his lap as he sniffs again.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm sorry the lack of quirk caused your own parents to slowly abandon you....but you know what? Your strong because you felt the weight of the world coming and crashing on you each and every day and you managed to not only survive but you thrived, and now my boy. I'm going to help you. First, prepare to pack and move. You living alone like this isn't going to be allowed anymore. We are planning to build dorms on the u.a. campus and because you ARE going to u.a. you can live there until you decide to either do the recommendation or entrance exam.. I know you might want to prove your place in all this. We'll allow you to use our gyms or help assist in however you wish to train and finally we will make sure your parents are punished for this. I promise."

Izuku sits there awestruck at first before he slowly closes his eyes and just lets out years and years of sadness just out beginning to sob and nedzu stayed there to offer comfort and kindness the entire time just letting this poor boy who had been abused, neglected, and hurt let out all the sadness and anger he has just bottled up for years. Eventually, though he does manage to calm down still shaking slightly his cereal was very soggy at this point as he weakly rubs his now red eyes. "thank you..." He says softly as nedzu just nods with a kind smile. "Now, I will call someone to help with the moving process and hopefully by the afternoon we will have you out of this hole." He says smiling wide as izuku slowly smiles as well nodding back.

"oh...um...I made a new friend and we have plans later tonight to discuss future hero stuff." Izuku says getting up and putting away as he bowl as nedzu pulls out his phone. "Of course, you'll be living at u.a. not a prisoner if you need to go somewhere I will make sure someone will be able to take you there." He says before calling someone. "'Hello, sorry if I am disturbing anything but everything is a go, ill need you to come over and help our new student and resident move-in. Of course, the address should already be in your emails, see you soon." Nedzu turns to izuku. "Alright then, someone will be coming to help you soon. I will stay until they arrive but then I'll have to I have other things I must look into. Now come let us begin packing." He says offering the other to lead him and of course izuku does so

"My oh my this is quite the lot of all might posters. Quite the fanboy are you?" Nedzu says with a light chuckle as izuku walks over to a closet and pulls out some unfolded boxes and turns them...wait for it...boxes as he begins to put some of his things and more personal items into said box. "I was at a time...not so much anymore..honestly I used to have more I sold a bunch and they keep me more afloat than the money my mom gives me." Nedzu narrows his eyes slightly a questioning look filling his beady eyes. "May I ask on what occurred to change such a devotion?" He asks as he folds up another box.

"Told me I couldnt become a hero when I was quirkless and then when I got my quirk told that I could now become one. Also, he did it in the most crushing way whilst I was on a rooftop. Some pillar of hope he is...though I suppose it's true what they say. "Never meet your heroes." "He says with a light sigh as nedzu just stands there an almost aura of almost extreme displeasure as izuku turns and looks shivering slightly. "Well, I suppose I'll have to talk with him about that next time I see him." He looked nice and friendly but..that was a terrifying aura and as quick as it appeared it disappeared.

There was silence as the two just quietly began to pack the life he had in his small room into boxes before izuku smiled and chuckled slightly causing the other to look over. "Chimera," izuku says softly causing the other to tilt their head. "A mouse, a bear, or a dog. You're a chimera." Izuku says chuckling softly once more and nedzu slowly chuckles as well. "Your the first to notice that...you truly are something, special kid." A few more minutes had passed and finally, there was a knock at the door and nedzu clasped his hands together. "Ah wonderful, come along." He says as izuku turns and follows the other as the door is opened and there standing hones to god looked like the cross between a mummy and a hobo. "Izuku this is Eraserhead, he is one of the teachers at u.a. and also the one who will be helping you pack the rest of the day. Eraserhead doesn't scare him off. Now then, I would love to stay and discuss more but I have important duties to do. I leave you in his care." And as quickly as he had said that nedzu managed to scurry off leaving both of them sorta standing there with a mutual expression of 'yah I suppose that's right.'

The one called Eraserhead slowly sighed before scratching the back of his head. "So, your the new recommended student that nedzu found huh?" Well, this kid looked like he was going to be a problem child. Eyebags that looked like he hadn't slept in a month, a face of the disappointment of the current shanageins that just occurred, and with everything else he read in this file he was going to age about 10 years teaching him. "Well, let's get you packed and gone from this place."

"A-ah yes, it is nice to meet you Eraserhead-san." He says giving a light bow which Eraserhead just waved off. "Just call me Aizawa when we're not in class. It's easier." Well..this house felt..bad. You could always tell when a house is owned by neglectful of horrid people. It just had this aura or feeling to it and this house felt horrid times 10...and this kid has been living like this for gods knows how long. He shook his head slightly as izuku led him to his room that had been about 2/4ths cleared out. Not a lot of stuff here of personal effect besides all this all might merch. Barely a room itself. Yet this kid stood, strong, ready, able. ok..maybe nedzu wasn't wrong about this one.

The two didn't talk much besides from the occasional question from Aizawa things like his age, where he went to school, friends, how he had been training, etc. "A scrap yard at a beach? For free that's not a bad place to train a kid, good job at improvising since you couldnt go to a gym, but I think you'll like the gyms at u.a. more...and a friend that will be a future support student is a good connection as well. Though of course, I'm sure just having a friend is nice too." Aizawa says with a shrug as izuku merely nods with a slight smile. "Thank you."

An hour or two passes and finally he finishes packing and they take said boxes downstairs to a car that he assumed was Aizawa's. Luckily he didn't have a lot of stuff so it was easy enough to fit without having to come back. "Alright kid, let's get out of this dump."...and there he went with his hero...driving along the streets of Japan until the big stone walls of u.a. came onto the horizon and the big bright prestigious letters of u.a. high in all its glory..hell he didn't expect any of this waking up but now he was going to live in u.a. training with their gyms and their supplies before he even begins his entrance exams.

As for what came next? He moved into his own room in a newly set up dorm building it was a bit weird being alone in such a big building but he's been alone for a while now. His parents? Got slapped with the law quick hell barely a week passed before the full force of the legal system destroyed them. Training? He mostly continued to train with his mentors as they could help him better and his knowledge grew and grew. All the while he continued to hang out with hatsume growing closer and closer and eventually they became best friends though at first hatsume thought it was quite the prank when he said he got essentially adopted by u.a. but when he invited her over her jabs turned into shock and awe.

He decided he was going to just stick with the entrance exam he needed to prove not only to himself but for others he was ready and wasn't going to take shortcuts..and finally his gear? It took a year and a half to cut it hella close but hatsume mei crafted it SAW or "SWISS. ARMY. WEAPONRY" Essentially it was as described small electronic rods that had a pre-select of weapons he could use and with some advanced tech and materials, the weapons crafted themself of course blunted weaponry as to not kill.

Also on the all might side? The rumor was nedzu screamed off all mights head, barely kept his teaching position at the school which was also interesting to find out.

As to keep the judgment not biased he was kept from the other teachers as a necessary precaution which was slightly hard to do but a schedule was put in order so that he could avoid said meetings from occurring...sure they might have seen him around but if anything they might have thought of him as just another student.

Then it came 2 years had passed he quirks not nearly perfected but with a much better handle on it when he started. He was strong, he was molded, he was ready.

It was time for the u.a. entrance exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entrance exam awaits next.


	9. Thats a big robot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, were here. I hope ya'll be as excited as i am.

Izuku stood at the large entrance..he thought it'd be best if he entered like the rest of the students he didn't want anyone to know of his special circumstances just yet...but he was here. After years of abuse and neglect, after years of training, growing as a person, stronger, wiser, kinder. He was ready for whatever the entrance exam had in store for him. He let in a deep breath before slowly exhaling as he made his way through the gates full of confidence his eyes instantly tracking fellow potential students to be trying to gauge them on potential students to beat in the entrance exam as his eyes scan his eyes finally meet with..bakugo. He slowly moved his left hand to his pocket in case the explosive teen decided to do something incredibly stupid

His ex-friend looks his eyes narrowed in disgust but there are no words that are properly exchanged for what felt like minutes but eventually the other just let out a loud "tch" and turned and continued to move as he releases the small cylinder in his pocket letting out a sigh. "What a fucking asshole." He mutters as he continues to walk. Even now that he has seen this building over the last two years its size and magnitude were amazing. It really stretched up to pierce the very heavens itself...and honestly, it was kinda a big waste of money, to be honest. A giant school that screamed wealth were so much space could be turned into something that could help the public whilst much of the school was filled with things there was also a lot of space..and he's brought this point up with nedzu a few times as well..hopefully, something can be done ther-

His foot catches on something, blasts his inability to pay attention when he's deep in thought! He stumbles slightly but stays calm as he just moves his body and rotates as to not fall through as he does rotate and pivot his feet as he stands again he sees a girl's hand reached out towards him a now very red face flushed with embarrassment as she tries to figure out what she just watched before she pulls her hand back quickly. "A-AH! s-sorry I was going to use my quirk on you. I thought it would be p-pretty back luck if you fell on your first day...Sorry.." She mutters poking her two fingers together as izuku simply lets out a small chuckle.

Hrm...brunette..weird floaty hair? Toe beans? Pink cheeks and slightly round face? Hard to tell her quirk from sight alone. She is cute though. "Oh, it's fine. You didn't know I could unjumble myself and I'm sure you were just trying to help me out. Though I can't tell what exactly you were going to do?" He says placing a hand on his cheek in thought.

The other face blushes more at the others just casual dismissal at the situation. ' he's...cool.' she thought to herself before shaking her head and papping her cheeks with 4 fingers to calm herself down. "o-oh I can manipulate gravity with 5 finger touch."

Ah, yes. The casual manipulation of one of the founding principles of psychics. Why didn't he think of it? "and you got toe beans to boot. You fully stacked for greatness." He says with a slight smirk. "Anyways, I'm sure we can talk more after the exam but we don't want to be late. So c'mon let's get going." He turns and waves his hand for the other to follow as he continues to walk like the other stands there almost in a state of rebooting at the other's words but she shakes her head and rushes forward once more.

So, first up with the written exam it took place in a medium-sized classroom as a man-made..as cementoss he believed handed out the tests. The test in general? Easy. He already was way ahead of his teachings. Defiantly the pros of having big brain energy. A U.A. test was slightly harder he didn't break his best time for test-taking that was for sure. In fact, it took him around 20 mins before he and another student which caught his eye walked up with him. Rigid..formal. Glasses, nice haircut. Probably from a rich neighborhood. or highly educated. Engines back legs..some sort of speed quirk? The other kindly let izuku turn in his test first. Saved him the anxiety of wondering who gets to turn in whos paper first before cementoss let them know they can hang out, outside the classroom until the practical exam began.

Good, he can focus and meditate until it began...though maybe it would be smarter to get to know his fellow first? From what he saw it looked like some were really struggling with the test...hopefully they will do better in the practical.

The two exited the classroom as izuku turns and looks at the other..he was taller too. "20 mins? Your pretty smart..or maybe you just studied hard?" Izuku says with a light chuckle as the other stiffens slightly. "Of course I studied! It was impractical if I had not." He said chopping his arms as izuku chuckles as well. "Your right there. This has been the hardest test I've studied for and I'm usually good with tests. Names izuku midoriya its nice to meet you." He says turning to offer the other his hand.

The other looked to his hand before nodding. "Tenya idea." He says shaking the other's hand. "It's nice to meet you as well. Though I must ask we keep quiet so that we don't bother the other test-takers."

"Of course, I'm not some dastardly villain whos going to start shouting and playing loud music. Tenya huh...familiar..oh are you perhaps related to Ingenium? I'm quite the hero fanboy and I've heard of him before."

"Yes! I'm surprised someone was able to guess my relations so quickly you must be very perceptive. I'm going to u.a. to live up to the expectations of my brother." More excited chopping and izuku have to raise a hand to calm the other down.

"Well, I'm sure you will. As long you don't become a villain I would find it hard to fail any expectations...now before the practical, I'm going to meditate if you hear any muttering just know that it's a bad habit but usually meditating can calm my mind." He says moving to take a seat on a nearby bench. "You can't help it....? Oh no, I have made a terrible error in judgment. I had heard you muttering during the exam and had assumed you were doing it to bother the other test takers I am sorry I had made such a rash judgment." He says a look of fear on his face as izuku raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, no it's quite fine. I can see how someone can take it like that...thank you for the apology though. Now let us prepare our minds for the upcoming tests before us." He says with a bright smile to the other who nodded as well as izuku takes in a deep breath sitting cross-legged on the bench as he closes his eyes entering a meditative state.

An hour or two passed before everyone had finished and he felt a shake on his shoulder as tenya told him it was time for the practical he thanked the other before he got up and everyone made their way to a large auditorium. As everyone got settled in izukus eyes were illuminated by a large screen coming to life with the u.a. symbols in all their glory in the center before his eyes look down seeing..holy shit that's Present Mic.

"WELCOME LISTENERS TO TODAY's LIVE PERFORMANCE CAN I GET A YEAH!" There was silence for a moment before izuku stood and raised a fist. "YEAHHHHH" Surprising some of the students sitting next to him. "THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR. I like your spunk little listener. Alright, let's get into it. Today for your practical exams you will be set upon 10 min mock battles across 7 urban and rad urbanscapes. After this presentation you will be assigned your city depending on the i.ds you got when you came in this is to make sure no one can work alongside their school buddies."

As present mic talks, he looks to the screen that illustrated the words Present Mic was saying as he begins to plan his strategy.

"Now each city is filled with 3 mock villains of various points depending on their difficulty. Your job will be to take them out in whatever means you have available." Present mic said stretching his arms out to the screen that looked like a retro video game mic taking out bots. Very interesting and fun. "And remember no antiheroes. If we see you hurting your fellows it will be an automatic failure. " That's good to know..don't want to be hearing that bakugo decided to flex on other students. Izukus eyes trailing trying to find bakugo but simply shakes his head and gives up. Not worth it.

"EXCUSE ME." A DISRUPTION. "May I ask a question." A student shoots up. It was tenya...yah that seemed about right. "Go ahead little listener!" Present mic says pointing a finger dramatically.

"You have explained that there are 3 villains but on our handout, it shows 4. If this is some kind of misprint then it is honestly shameful that u.a. allowed this to occur." He says pointing dramatically at the 4th image as izuku merely sighs at the other's display.

"Alright, alright. Calm down there. Yes, there is a 4th villain but do not go after this villain. It is zero points and serves more as an obstacle." The screen illustrates a massive looking bot. Defiantly something to avoid if possible. "Though don't worry only one will be appearing at each site so you'll still have time to worry about racking up points" Present mic answers. "Got it..a gimmick to avoid, thank you sir and sorry for the interruption!" Tenya bows before sitting back down"

"ALL RIGHT, listeners that's all from me today now let us leave with our great school motto. In the words of Napoleon Bonaparte "True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life" PLUS ULTRA!!!" He shouts as everyone at once stands and shouts the same. "Break a leg everyone!"

There he was...each group had gone on a different set of buses that led them to these huge, giant ass mock cities Jesus christ what the hell. A large gate is barred before them as izuku reaches and pulls out the small cylinder and pressing the button as he tosses it into the air suddenly two things rapidly form in the air. A quiver with a set of arrows and a strange large rod as he catches the items slinging the quiver over his back and checking out the rod. "Perfectly designed...thanks mei.." He mutters before he nods looking to his fellow contestants who were all chattering around before his eyes looked to a nervous-looking brunette as he tilts his head and begins to walk over. Ida seeing the other instantly wonders if he is going to distract the other...but he remembers his rash judgment of the other earlier and merely controls himself from stopping the other.

"Hey, it's you again nice to see you," Izuku says smiling as the other lets out a quiet eep before turning around smiling when they just noticed it was the nice green-haired boy from before. "I know!... I'm shaking with nerves right now.."She says shaking like a leaf.

"Hey, no need to be nervous. Remember in, and out. You can do this just try to keep your cool, stay safe, don't overuse your quirk. With your quirk, I'm sure you'll make it with no problems." He offers the other a confident smile as the eyes of the other widen at the warmth the other seemed to exude. "Thank you...and you do your best as well!" She says a more serious face taking her features.

Izuku turns snap his head seeing the large gates open as he gives the other a nod before he walks forward. 'It's time Xiahou' He says his body beginning to grow in size and strength slowly as his eyes change shape and color. "START!!!!" And with that, he bursts forward leaving his fellows in the dust the brunette quickly running after followed by all the rest.

Xiahou Yaun master archer and leader of the Wei vanguard known for his speed and ability to adapt as needed. His eyes snap to one of the robots as he leaps forward swinging his rod. The rod in question was this dense piece of metal shaped in with curves and sharped edges it served as a blunt weapon but could also fold out and turn into a strong bow. The rod slams into the head of a 1 pointer and explodes as his head turns pressing a button on the rod as it unfolds out as he knocks an arrow back and shoots it as it slams into a 2p that was about to hit a blonde-haired kid that was dealing with a robot distracted. As the robot exploded the other jumped and turned at the scraps before looking at the green haired boy. "Merci! Thank you for the assist!" Blonde hair, strange outfit..french accent with a strange belt around their waist that allowed them to shoot a laser. Interesting.

"Of course, you keep safe now!" He says his voice a bit deeper having become Xiahou in a way for the moment. "Remember to keep your head on a swivel and hey have fun." He says with a smirk before he runs off switching back to the rod mode to conserve on arrows.

Elsewhere a line of teachers sitting in chairs watched screens on their own monitors whilst the main screen highlighting certain students was in front of them. of the current mock battle each viewing potential students. "Quite a wide variety we have..." Aizawa mutters looking at his screen. "Indeed! Some are moving with speed and mobility, others strategy and others using sheer force of power..each a separate part of hero work perfectly summed together in a mock battle." Nedzu replies sipping tea with a wide grin on his face. "Anyone watching this green-haired kid?" A hero with a cowboy hat and gasmask asks his fellows. "He's making short work of our robots and helping anyone along the way."

Nedzu presses a button bringing izuku to the main screen as he helps a student up offering them some bandages before running off. "Came prepared...hrmm his quirk is registered as "3 kingdoms." names izuku midoriya." The cowboy hero replies as midnight licks her lips staring at the boy on screen. "These youngins just keep getting more and more powerful."

"Commit stop," Aizawa says with a groan.

All might simply and quietly stared as he watched...the boy had truly become a hero in the making...he would have to truly apologize to the boy when he had the chance.

Nedzu looks over at all might before looking to a button. "And now..we will see a true hero rise." He says a sadistic grin on his face as he presses the button as a low beep is heard.

Izuku was panting as he stands wiping his forehead. "Almost 100 points...that should be enough to make it in." He snaps his head looking in a direction as the entered city begins to shake turning his head as he sees rising from the floor a giant larger than life itself fuck all robot. "Holy shit... WHY IS IT SO BIG?!??" He says taking a step back. "I know I was complaining about it being too easy but cmon now." He says as the robot reels back a punch and slams it down as a shockwave echoes out picking up dirt and debris students already beginning to turn and run as izuku simply stood there a face of determination on his face. He was thinking about either fighting or running but then he heard it. A cry for help. As the dust slowly clears he can see the brunette girl..she was trapped underneath some rubble and the thing was heading straight for her!

"[Alright then! Time to get serious!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8iWVfNvAsAU)"

He raises a foot and slams it down as he steadies himself fully he presses the button on the rod as it extends into the bow-like shape taking one of his last arrows and knocking it into the bow. "SPECIAL MOVE! RAGE MOUSU! PIERCING STRIKE!" An aura begins to slowly illuminate around the other a dark bluish glow as a burst of power scatters the dust. He pulls back on the arrow all the way as all the power flows into the bow and arrow. "YOUR FINISHED!" He releases the arrow as a burst of pure psychical force akin to a rocket launcher's blowback cracks the ground behind him. The arrow fires at an incredible speed a darkish blue force gathered around it like a powerful flame as it slams into the massive robots massive head piercing straight through the arrow continuing its path until it disappears somewhere in the sky above. 

The robot moves a few centimeters more before its head jerks up static and electricity sparks before a loud eruption echo out smaller explosions peppering its body as izuku wipes his forehead as the robot slumps down and stops moving destroyed now. 

Everyone behind him that was running merely stood there shocked eyes wide and mouths gaped the teachers in their booth equally just as blown away. "I call dibs," Aizawa says first. 

Izuku feels the presence of Xiahou leave him as he stumbles forward slightly. "see...no..." He falls to his knees having overexerted himself as he just pants softly for a moment before standing slowly and weakly walking over to the other as he helps the brunette get out of her trapped status. "You alright..." He says weakly as she slowly nods. "I feel like I should be asking you that..." She says with a light smile. 

"Izuku...midoriya..we never introduced ourselves." He says with a weak smirk as she giggles softly. "Ochako Ururaka...o-oh." She moves quickly as izuku begins to slump over again. "Sorry...standing hard." He says weakly

"i-its fine." She says face flushed

"Alright lads if your feeling well you can go." An elderly woman breaks the silence of what most had just witnessed. "Here take some gummies don't be shy now." She says offering a tired looking student some gummies. 

The blonde-haired french man says with a glint in his eye. "This mademoiselle is resident support to u.a. " The elderly woman walks over to izuku and ochako. "Hrmm..looks like quirk overuse for you sonny..here have some gummies and for you." She turns and gives ochako a smooch as slowly ochako feels her sprained and screwed up legless of those things now. 

"Her quirk allows her to heal people rapidly which allows us to go out and do these crazy things without too much trouble," The french boy says dramatically. 

"Youthful heroine...recovery girl.." Izuku mutters softly as he eats said gummies feeling his strength return to him. "Do you think you'll be able to get back on your own sonny." She asks as izuku slowly nods. "Just need a moment to rest." Izuku says plopping down. 'thank you Xiahou..you helped me wonderfully today..; he thinks he would need to thank the other in person later.

He looks to ochako. "Here..." He reaches into his pocket pulling out a small notepad and a pen as he writes something. "My number...we can chat later but you should probably get going. I'm sure you need to go and rest yourself." He says offering the slip of paper to her. As the other blinks realizing what he was offering face flushing. "o-oh..thanks and of course! I hope you feel better soon..you sure you don't want me to stay?" she says nervously taking the slip before giving a cute tilt of her head. Izuku merely dismisses her concerns with a wave. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." 

She gave a slight nod before turning and beginning to walk off turning after a few steps as izuku simply waves goodbye more assured she continues on her way. 'I GOT A BOYS PHONE NUMBER.' She thinks face flushing 

Izuku slowly groaned sitting for a while before standing and leaving with some other students who were resting as well before he slowly makes his way away from the crowds and back to his dorm room pulling out his phone as he texts mei.

LittleEmperor: I lived bitch. Also, I think I did really well..got around 100 points before I had to shoot a giant Roboto. OH! your SAW worked perfectly! 

ChaosInventor: HE LIVED!..and of course it worked. I told you it would :P I did great as well my teacher looked both highly impressed and terrified and that's a success in my book. You should probably rest though. You've had a long day than me. 

LittleEmperor: Yeah...just wanted to message you first. Ok, I'm gonna zonk out. Talk with you later frond.

He pockets his phone and walks into his room plops onto his bed and promptly passes the fuck out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WITH THAT THE PROLOGUE IS OVER. I'm sure it won't get any crazier or anything as we go one.


	10. A party in the mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A party is thrown in celebration of izukus success...in his brain with his mentors. A small filler chapter.

Izuku slept hard that day. Deeper than he had ever slept as he felt himself slipping into that space of his mind and his eyes opened to a large room that looked akin to a banquet being enjoyed. His eyes scan his surroundings as he sees different tables and their respective families sitting and chattering and celebrating. He barely has time to react as he feels himself being pulled into a large bear hug. "Ah! There he is we've all been waiting for you..though it seems some have started the celebrations without you. You took your sweet time." Xiahou says letting the boy down chuckling. "We sure did well out there didn't we? Showed those kids a man whose been dead for a few thousand years still has some spunk in him." He says patting izuku on the back. "Anyways, celebrate many are here that want to give their congratulations." He says with a kind smile and nod before walking away.

"Ah, Young midoriya so wonderful you could make it." Izuku hears as he walks over to a nearby table holding Liu Bei and his sworn brothers. "We are all very proud of what you have been able to accomplish today and hopefully you will take this time to enjoy yourself while you are here. Do not worry when you awake you will awaken rested...I wanted to thank you, over the years you have brought back many of our friends and family and now that none of us are fighting to unite the land it has become a wonderful situation for many of us, as many of us were friends or even comrades during the yellow turban rebellion...though I would give a warning. As your research has spread you have begun to pick up some more..violate people. Many of them have branched off from the main group but I do believe all of them will still assist you when the time comes, but I understand you try to keep in check." 

"Hey! Leave the stressful worries for later." Zhang says a soft thud as he places down a large mug of probably some alcoholic substance..maybe saki? "Right now we are celebrating." He says offering his brothers and izuku a wide grin. "Of course, oh but izuku as you have entered the next chapter of your life I will let you know me and the other leaders will be stepping up your training in the future. There is still much for you to learn. Speaking of which Cao Cao wishes to introduce you to someone..besides that good job and continue to show the kindness I have seen you show." Liu Bei nods as izuku bows in response. "Thank you sensei, you enjoy the rest of the celebration." Izuku turns and scans before walking over to the Wei table. 

"Ah, yes. You finally here." Cao Cao says standing and turning to the other. "Come I must introduce you to someone who has been waiting to meet you for a while. Be warned he can be..excitable and don't take everything to heart, he has his own way of speaking and looks down on those who are foolish." He says walking and leading the other to a side table on the Wei side. "Izuku midoriya, this is sima yi. He is my main strategist one of the greatest of our age." 

Sima yi, he has researched quite a bit on this man. Essentially overthrew the Wei empire after cao cao and his son died bringing in the age of jin. An interesting man by all accounts, like many strategists he has met before him he wore the colors of Wei wearing long elegant robes blue near the top then turning purple then blue again near the bottom. A light-dark hair that ran down ran down to his lower neck area. "I have heard much of your accounts. It is wonderful news to see and hear that our small emperor is far better than others who have held that title." Sima yi says as he bows izuku offering his own in return. "I am joyous that I meet up to your expectations sima yi. I live only to bring honor to myself and the families residing in my self." Izuku replies with a smile. 

"I cannot say the same for some of the others I had witnessed at your entrance exam. This is supposed to be a school for the upper elite and I saw complete fools and imbeciles. Not even mentioning the utter struggle I saw at some of these students trying to attempt at taking a te-" He is cut off by a very beautiful, however..a strange serious aura surrounded her form. "Please dear, they are but children on a very stressful day. Or are you to say you haven't had your own bad days?" 

There is a slight silence before sima yi stutters out. "o-of course dear...ah, yes more introductions. This is my wife Zhang chunhua and my son's sima Zhao and sima shi.

As far as appearances go simas wife seemed to be...I suppose dressed a bit more casually than her husband's. Sima shi seemed to be dressed just as prominently as his father and sima Zhao looked like he didn't want to be here...or wanted to be doing literally anything else besides introductions and honestly big fucking mood. 

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you, however, I am still quite tired from battles and tribulations that I have endured today but I am assured that I will be able to talk with you all more at a later date." He gives them all another bow and sorta just dips out before another word can be said. 

As for the rest of the celebrations? He met a few new faces, talked more, drank and ate..in his brain which..is a very strange concept to wrap your head around when your consciously dreaming stuff like this..or whatever scape of reality this was if not a dream..and eventually the celebrations died down and izuku was able to sleep before his alarm went off for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, 10 chapters and almost 25k words. I'm having a great time writing this and I hope you guys are as well..also I will be probably sticking to leaders of the 3 kingdoms I feel most comfortable rping...if uh you guys want to see certain people please message down below and I'll see if I can get around to adding them in or having an interaction, etc etc. 
> 
> this chapter was painful to write but I needed to get it done before the class stuff later...but hey I got the sima clan in YAH, YEET.


	11. Quirk apprehension test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice, fun chapter before battle training or aka izuku continues to impress and be a goobus at the same time.

Would you believe it if I told you that he made it in? Not even a day or two later he got a personal meeting with nedzu congratulating him not only in passing it but the reveal of secret rescue points along with his already insane villain point rack up allowed himself to gain well an incredible sum. The total? Nearing around 290 a score that completely shattered any previous record holder and cementing himself already as a student to keep an eye on. 

So that was pretty pogchamp of him. As for the days that followed? More training, more researching, and of course chattering up with his friends and talking about the excitement that was to be their first day of school. The only thing that worried him the most was true if his hero costume was going to be up to snuff. He trusted Mei with his life, but those other support students that worked on his design? He wondered if they would truly get everything right on what he needed. Though eventually time passed and it was finally the first day of U.A. HIGH. 

You wouldn't believe how many students go to this school. The hallways are akin to an organized stampede but a stampede none the less an endless cycle of upperclassmen casually walking the entire school mapped out in the back of their head by this point and new students? Oh, they were just a joy to see. Learning the pathways of jr high was hard enough but u.a.? You couldnt walk 5 steps without another clueless kid running around before asking an upperclassman for help. It was honestly a bit entertaining and brought a genuine smile to his face. These students were afraid of coming in late but no matter their fear he could see the excitement and overwhelming joy at the prospect that they had made it just like he had made it. 

He casually took each step with confidence before he finally made it to the class 1-a door his eyes narrowed. "A bit extra for a door don't you think? At least you know it's 1-a I suppose...now hopefully if I'm lucky I won't have to deal with exploding anger man for 4 years straight while I'm here." He says with a small chuckle as he enters the room and he's automatically disappointed in what he sees. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? PLEASE REMOVE YOUR FEET FROM THE DESK ALREADY ON DAY ONE YOU ARE DISRESPECTING THIS FINE CLASSROOM" He's clearly upset and the sound of air being chopped just proved that even more as tenya does his best to wrangle in the dickhead that was bakugo katsuki. 

"Eh? Heh, are you fucking stupid or something? Or is that stick so firmly planted in your ass that all you can see are the rules? Heh, I don't have time for you why don't you fuck off and go die? Would save me the trouble of destroying you later?" Tenya audible and physically recoiled at the other's words. "D-die? I don't know who you think you are but if you are to be threatening your classmates on the first day I think you should reconsider yourself as a hero." Bakugo growls as he goes to stand up. "ARE YOU CALLING ME A VILLAIN HUH? YOU GO-" He stops as begins to stand turning and seeing izuku. "you....." His hands begin to pop slightly but before he can do anything tenya turns and notices izuku as well.

"Ah, Midoriya! it's wonderful to see you." He says walking over easing the tension in the room. "I must say your performance was nothing but astounding and I had made such cruel and rash judgments of your character before...and whilst you stood there facing off that giant robot I had run in fear at the mere sight. You are truly better than I." Izuku merely smiled and chuckled as he moved over to take a seat. "It's really no problem like I said and anyway. Someone was in danger and I could do something it wouldn't be very plus ultra of me if I had tried and done nothing. To be honest I think I got lucky with my shot and managed to hit some kind of mainframe in the head. If I had missed both I and ochako would have been in danger." He said placing his things next to his chair.

"Hey, the class hasn't begun yet, and you're already sitting like the teacher is here you can lighten up you know?" A pink-skinned female said to him. "I know, I know but I also think I have a good idea of whom our teacher is going to be and you will wish you were sitting down if he is who I think it is." His eyes flicker over to tenya who stands rigid as if almost a thanks for the warning as he goes to take his own seat. "Hey, why do you seemingly know everyone? I mean you seem to be friends with already 3 people and you might know the teacher what gives?" Another blonde with lightning dark etchings in his hair. "I have special circumstances for the teacher as for knowing people? Katsuki is a douchebag from my past not really a friend. Tenya I talked with after the written...I saved the sparkly blonde man from a robit. Nice to see you by the way friend...and...ah welcome ochako those hallways were really something huh?" He says a few eyes turning to ochako who had entered the room 

"Yeah...I knew the school looked big outside but it feels like it's even bigger inside." She says with a slight chuckle scratching the back of her head. "Also it's nice to see we're going to be classmates mido-" She is suddenly cut off from the sounds of movement behind her as she turns her head eyes widening in an almost confused fear at seeing a man in a yellow sleeping bag. "If you want to be social you can leave." He says unzipping and taking a sip of some juice as crumpling it as he fully unzips it climbing out walking into the class as everyone feels the fear of God put into them as they rush into their seats. "Hrm...5 seconds..izuku and tenya were quiet first. Good, but not good enough, and rational students would know that. My name is Aizawa and I'm going to be your teacher." He reaches and lifts what looked to be some general workout garb..he had seen it before usually new students wear them during certain training that didn't consist of their hero costumes.

"Put this on and meet me outside." He said as they were led to a locker room for the boys and girls before they all met outside. "Sir! weren't we supposed to go to the introduction ceremony?" Tenya asked once he saw Aizawa. "Homeroom teachers are allowed to teach how they want to. It is what makes u.a. different from other schools. We don't have time to be standing around when I can be testing you all right now. Izuku you got the highest score during the entrance exam come here." Bakugo whipped his head to izuku. 'HIGHEST SCORE? This fucking worthless nerd beat his score?!? So he shows up after he warned him not to come and he beat him...so it appears the nerd wants to die..fine then. Soon.' He stood there quite an aura of malice radiating from him as Aizawa eyes peer over narrowing keep that a note for later

Izuku looked over as well but shook his head as he walks over. "Stand in this circle, what was the highest you threw a ball back in jr high?" He said tossing izuku a ball as he goes and stands in the circle. "I don't know? Didn't get invited to play those games." there were a few winces at his words from the other students especially a student that had wild and crazy purple hair. 

Aizawa stood silent for a few moments slowly rubbing his eyes that was a dumb question and he knew it. "Sorry, izuku. Moving on I want you to throw the ball as far as you can using your quirk. It is irrational and stupid that schools regulate you to not use your quirks for certain things. For me to properly gauge where you are at I'll need to see what you can do. Now begin izuku." 

Izuku stood in the circle for a bit closing his eyes reaching around for who would help before nodding his eyes change feature and shape as his muscles begin to grow and he sorta fills out a bit taking on the appearance of zhang fei "Alright kiddos! Watch and learn." Izuku said with a smirk as he winds up his arm before reeling his arm all the way back and throwing as hard as he can. At first, there is no sound other than a massive boom as nearby windows crack and shatter as the ball disappears into the sky parting clouds as it disappears. "Hrm...not my best I must be getting out of shape," Izuku says touching his arm.

Aizawa looks up before looking down at a PDA in his hand before turning it to the students as it beeps reading out 'out of school property' "This is what I expect from all of you. Right now your all at your basic levels izuku has been training for longer than most so you will all need to catch up to him." There is a sudden noise as the pink skin girl wiggled with excitement. "THIS LOOKS LIKE SO MUCH FUN!" As izuku and the purple-haired kid instantly had a look of horror.

"Fun eh? Alright.. let's make this interesting you will all be conducting a series of tests that will show me where each of you is at. Whoever gets last will be instantly expelled." There is an instant spread of "THAT ISNT FAIR." Another mistake. "Fair? In hero work, there will be no fairness. Villains won't stop or care if you injure yourself, natural disasters don't care if you're having a bad day. Nothing about hero work is fair and you are learning that fact now. Now try your best." There is silence for a few moments before izuku speaks up. "Aizawa sensei. May I make a request?"

Aizawa turns and nods. "By now I am sure everyone knows of my psychical ability and we both know for reasons I will pass so I want to ask instead of psychical if I could do mental." There is silence before a nod. "Fine, by the end of the tests I want you to give me a basic description of each and everyone's quirks as well as a pro and con of such a quirk." Izuku bows before going to take a seat pulling out a notebook he always makes sure to keep on him and a pen.

"Everyone else lines up." 

Bakugo glared and mumbled under his breath. "coward...ill put him in his place soon enough.." 

Izuku watched at the psychical tests were done..the cardio section was dominated by those that had the ability of a quirk or mutation that allowed them to run faster, those with strength Esque quirks dominated in their areas, Aizawa even did a small test on strategy and where the purple-haired boy had suffered in the others he completely dominated in strategy..the ball test was interesting ochako ball was literally yeeted into space, bakugos was expected...the prim and proper girl literally just dumped out a cannon and shot the ball. Overall it was very interesting and he learned a lot.

"Very well.." Aizawa said as he turns and presses a button as a projection beams out of the PDA. As for placings bakugo was high on the mark but only because he didn't compete and everyone else did well as well tying for last was the invisible girl and the purple-haired boy. Though shinso didn't look too worried. "Shinsou, toru you both got last...and YOUR NOT EXPELLED. it was a logical ruse." He says with a wide and sadistic grin. 

Izuku knew deep down that it wasn't and obviously this class just must have potential in all of them. He had seen Aizawa just yeet classes out by the dozen if no one showed skill. 

"Alright, the class is dismissed. You can return to your normal clothes izuku just put your notebook on my desk and I'll read it later I don't need us standing here for 5 hours." Izuku smirked and nodded as he stands up heading back with the guys.

"Man that power you showed was super manly! Call me Kirishima!" Rushed over a spikey red haired teen. "Aizawa wasn't joking though you're far above us."Izuku turned as the strange wild-haired purple teen approached him. "My name is shinsou. It is nice to meet you." Oh no, he was beginning to be crowded by introductions. "a-ah. hey no, need to crowd me how about we all just introduce ourselves? Some of you know but I am izuku midoriya." He says placing his palm over his fist as he bows before moving to change back into his normal clothes.

"Sup man, my name is sero hanata" "You can call me sato" "Denki kaminari, and I agree with Kirishima your power blew my mind!" A hand is waved dramatically as the other bows. "Yours truly is yuga Aoyama! You were brilliantly flashy out there today." 

"You harbor a complicated and strong power. Truly you have been chosen to do great things." A strange and brooding teen says with a head in the shape of a bird or a raven more specifically. "You may call me tokoyami. I hope that you will show more of your grand power to us." 

"ojirio. The way you just bowed now..that was Chinese was it not? Are you from china midoriya? No judgment if so." A teen with a long tail says. "Oh no, it's uh related to my quirk here's a basic sum. My quirk allows me to call upon the knowledge of warlords and leaders during a period of china called the 3 kingdoms. I can fuse their power to my own but I sorta pick up their traits and mannerisms and I can also bring them out into a psychical form but it's draining in certain conditions." 

"Woah...that surely is something..oh call me shoji..wait..wasn't there 3 more of us." He says a few eyes looking around.

"Yes...well one of them was bakugo but really don't bother...we have some beef and he isn't a good person..the other...the peppermint looking guy? Brooding..maybe he's just shy along with the defiantly shy looking guy? We shouldn't push him I'm sure he will introduce himself to us when he wants to." Izuku said. "C'mon guys lets a goooo" He says smiling as the group walks back to class talking and chatting. Class started soon so there wasn't much time for introductions with the girls but he knew there would be time at lunch. So it appeared that after homeroom they had English with Present Mic then art with midnight...then lunch. hero class with....someone then geography with snipe and finally cementoss with math. There also appeared to be electives for more specific things like advanced math and shit like that. 

Lunch did eventually come and he found himself a table with his already made friends and a few others "Alright, let's get this out of the way first. I am izuku midoriya to those that don't know me." The one with the pink-skinned popped up instantly. "Mina ashido..thanks for the warning this morning our teacher would have been pissssed if we had taken any longer." as izuku merely laughed. "Well, your welcome. I am glad I am to be of assistance." 

"I am momo yaoyorozu I wanted to ask I had noticed you and...shinsou was it didn't look too fearful when Aizawa mentioned the last places. Had you known it was a ruse?.. I thought it was pretty obvious." There were a few shocked gasps at her words as izuku just shrugged. "Oh, it was no ruse I've seen Aizawa yeet children before. I just knew you all had potential and he doesn't like wasting it." There were a few shocked. "Tsuyu asui..and how do you know that? It sounds like you know the school pretty well." 

Ah...may as well get this over with now. "I live on the campus dorms..I have special circumstances so I've been living here for the past 2 years. I don't know much of the other teachers but I and Aizawa have interacted and I've sat in as a teacher's aide once or twice. "

"Special circumstances? You one of those recommendation students? oh..uh Kyoka Jiro. Just call me Jiro though it's easier." She said with a raised eyebrow. "No, no nothing like that..its a bit personal. Maybe if I get to know you all better then I can tell you. For now, just know I lived on the dorms for reasons." 

Izukus eyes looked around before laying on Koda..thinking for a moment before signing out. _'you ok_?' There is a few moments before a response ' _You know sign? and yeah just nervous. Don't like speaking much.._ ' Izuku offers a warm smile. ' _It's fine, and yah I learned it from Aizawa don't feel pressured to say anything until you feel comfortable._ ' Thanks to all of liu beis teachings and with his already kind nature he is really proud of his ability to make new friends and unify people he meets nowadays. 

"You know sign? that is very progressive and forward-thinking of you midoyira!" Tenya says making a slight chopping movement. "Yeah, I'm preparing to be more of a rescue hero so knowing sign will be helpful." The last? well besides broody peppermint boy unknown person to him chirps in. It was the invisible girl. "Toru..and with your power, I had thought you were going to be like all might all strong and punches and shining out like a star." 

Izuku rubs the back of his neck. "Ah, I had childhood dreams of becoming like all might but...some things changed and now I just want to save people. I already have an idea of whom to intern with if I get an offer...speaking of which I've heard rumors all might, might be teaching here...and we don't know our hero teacher yet." He said before beginning to chow down on his food.

"woahhhh all might? That would be hella rad if all might be our teacher." both Denki and Kiri said at essentially the same time before looking at each other bursting out laughing.

"I don't know...punching people all day doesn't automatically translate to a good teacher...who knows though maybe he's prepared for the role." izuku shrugs. "oh..I have to ask momo and shinsou I didn't see you during the practical I assume you both are recommendation students?" 

"Yes, I come from a long line of the elite my quirk allows me to create anything with my lipids as long as I know the chemical construction of the said item. It was an honor to be recommended to u.a." She says with a soft smile as shinsou just sighs a bit nervous. "I got adopted by a hero who thought I was worth it and got me a recommendation because they knew I wouldn't have been able to pass the practical. My quirk is more voice-based." There are a few raised brows but izuku offers some words. "well before we get into quirks..how about we keep it secret? We don't know what we're doing for hero work and whilst I can't really hide mine as I've told some of you right now we only have a practical idea of how each of us uses our quirks. I say our hero class has us battling each other then some of us might have an upper edge..and I think most of us want to do our best and not get janked because we gave away ourselves so early."

"That is a wonderful point midoriya. I didn't even think of that." Ochako says with wide eyes. "Why do you think we might be battling each other though?' Tsuyu says putting a finger on her chin. 

Izuku gives an ominous smirk. "I just have a hunch..and my hunches usually arent wrong...anyway lets up. Lunch is almost over." And with that ominous grin and slight confusion or worry of what kinda mad powerhouse izuku had inside him the kiddos ate their food and the bell eventually rang to return to class. 

Hero class...everything has been leading to this moment. It was time to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cut need only be slight...but if it is left unchecked


	12. The wound will fester all the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pain will be so unbearable.
> 
> Death would be a mercy.

The tension in the classroom was one of excitement and nervousness. Izukus eyes peered over to the clock as the minute hand hit the hour mark signaling the beginning of the class the seconds felt like hours before a loud boom drew everyone's attention as the door slammed open. "IM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" A loud booming voice as all might enters in such a manner that would be the farthest point of normal. He marched in a long cape flowing behind him as a wide grin spreads on his face. "Woah... it's really all might," mumbles Kirishima. "Is that his silver age costume?" Asui questions with a tilt of her head. "I'm getting goosebumps it's so retro." Mutters ojiro as izuku simply stares ahead eyes narrowed a small sweat gland trailing down all mights face under the intense stare of young midoriya. 

He moves up to the podium and places his hands on his hips. "Welcome to the most important class of u.a. high. Hero classes, think of them akin to heroing 101 where you will be learning the basics of hero work. Fighting, stealth, rescue work, recon what have you. After class, you will have the chance to join electives depending on the specialization of the hero you want to be! As for today, we are pulling no punches!" He reaches into a pocket and pulls out a small strip of a paper presenting it epicly and dramatically "BATTLE!" 

A tension emanates from the room almost instantly after as bakugo's grin a malicious and cruel look in his eye. "Real combat..finally." Izuku simply nodded. "A chance to show ourselves at last. I've been waiting all day for this." All might looks to the two a bit more worried but slowly just nods as everyone else looks excited. "AND IT WOULDNT BE A BATTLE WITHOUT YOUR COSTUMES!" he says in a loud and heroic voice motioning to the walls that slowly opened up as briefcases slid out "Ah, I was wondering when they were going to be giving us that." Mutters tenya. "Put these on and meet me at ground beta!" All might says flashing a smile. 

Izuku stands and walks over grabbing his briefcase with a more serious look on his face that shocked the other students a bit, tokoyami noticing as he grabs his briefcase and walks over walking with izuku. "There is a dark shadow swirling around you..are you alright?" Izuku snaps out of his mood as he continues walking. "Ah, sorry..I've just been waiting for this moment for a long time and I have a hunch on what's going to happen. I'm just preparing for the worst is all. Not all is doom and gloom though I'm excited to see everyone's costumes." He smiles softly the aura of warmth surrounding him as tokoyami looks away 'bright...' he thinks to himself.

The locker room was filled with woahs and excitement as people looked over and talked about each and everyone's costumes as izuku stood tall finally changed. "Midoriya! your costume looks very regal are you sure you will be able to fight in it?" Tenya says looking over his costume made him look like a knight of some sort as izuku merely nods.

Izukus costume was based on the royal garb of the emperor of china's beautiful yellows and gold though retrofitted for combat places of heavier leather protecting his more vital areas and some areas of what would be a long robe were shorter so he didn't trip up. He looked like an emperor ready for battle. "It's quite fine, They did a rather good job with mine and I'll only need to ask for a few adjustments. It's designed that even though it looks like I'll get tangled I won't and if the robe does wear me down it's easily removable. I'm wearing layers if you will." He snickered. "Ah, well if you say so my friend." tenya says with a nod of his head. "Tenyas right though you look like a proper ruler. I suppose going with your whole quirk thing is the perfect theme of a costume." Shinsou points out. "And it looks super manly as well!" Kirishima says with a fist pump. "You think everything looks manly my guy.'" Denki says with a quick retort. 

"C'mon guys we can jab and joke later we have battle training to get to," Izuku says catching the attention of the others as he motions them to follow. "He's really a natural born leader...I suppose with his quirk he's had some really interesting experiences." Shoji comments as they follow izuku. "And he's planning on becoming a rescue hero too...I'm sure in a rescue situation having someone to direct would be paramount." Sato adds on. 

The group continues to chatter away until eventually, they all reach outside the large barred gates of ground beta as izukus head turns to see the female's costumes..some looked great, hell even amazing. Others though? Overly sexualized and almost disgusting...he's keeping a note of that. "Hey, izuk- woahhh your costume looks amazing..mine might be a little too tight than what I asked for," Ochako said heading over as izuku sighs. "I can see that, and I'm sure some of the others didn't get what they asked for either. You should file a complaint and get it fixed if you want I know I'm going to make a complaint about it. I thought oversexualized hero costumes would be a thing of the past but here we are I suppose...and fucking toru is literally just standing in shoes and gloves this is despicable...the imbeciles who created such a costume will hear my words and will sow t-" He jerks his head slightly as it's almost someone had slapped the back of his head inside his head. "Sorry, that was one of my mentors..sometimes they can influence my words if they feel extremely passionate about something. " He puffs out his cheeks. "It can be a bothersome experience sometimes."

"NOW NOW! LOOK AT YOU ALL!" All might says as the students turn to look at him. "You all might be heroes but now you look the part! Now onto the battle training. Today we will be conducting team battles. This won't be like the entrance exam through no robots you'll be facing each other! I will randomly draw two pairs of 2 to be heroes." A hand shoots up. "Excuse me, sir! Shouldn't we be allowed to pick our own partners?" It was tenya

Shinsou comments before all might can. "In hero work, you won't always be able to choose your partners so we may as well get used to it now." All might gives a thumbs up. "That's quite correct young Hitoshi!" Tenya lowers his hand. "That makes sense. Sorry for the interruption." All might flash a smile. "It's quite alright young tenya. Now then the battle simulation is simple. A villain group holds a large bomb in one of the buildings and their set to defend it whilst the heroes will be infiltrating remember that not all battles will be on the streets and learning to fight in closed corners is needed as well now then." He explains the teams and then does the random drawing creating the teams

"TEAM A WILL BE YOUNG MIDORIYA AND TOKOYAMI VS TEAM D OF BAKUGO AND YUGA! You will be facing each other first! you will be given a moment to set up and heroes and villains will have wireless microphones whilst the heroes have capture tape. Defeat the villain or capture them if it goes too far I will end the match! Now then teams take your places and the rest of you follow me we will be moving to a side room to watch the match." All might move and points out the building before giving each team their headphones and the heroes their tape as bakugo and izuku catch eyes the other snarling. "You ready to die deku?" Bakugo threatens as he walks past entering the building as izuku keeps silent before looking to tokoyami. "Ok plan time, Yuga won't be much of a threat as bakugo will force the other most likely to defend the bomb. Bakugo will come to me straight away and focus me, what I need you to do is find the bomb's location and weight. I'll deal with bakugo and then we will pincer attack from both sides forcing him to choose to attack one of us. Whilst the other touches the bomb." 

"hrm..well thought out and I suppose your intuition was correct before. Will you be fine alone?" Izuku gives a firm nod. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time. " He says standing. "Ok, then let's do this." 

Bakugo stands there looking at the bomb before turning to the nearest door entrance to the hallways. "DEFEND THE BOMB, ILL DEAL WITH THESE FUCKING WEAKLINGS QUICK...NO DEBATING OR ILL KILL YOU TOO." Yuga froze at the other's words seeing that murderous intend swirling around him. "Then I will allow your own defeat to come to you if you wish it." He says looking away from the other. 

Bakugo growls but simply stares on ahead. 'are you ready to die deku?" 

"IF WERE ALL READY....BEGIN!" 

Bakugo was gone from the by the time all might had finished as izuku and tokoyami enter the building from a window and nod and split up. "Splitting up is a good strategy if you are low on time and need to cover a wide space but the downside is you are isolated without backup." All might comments watching them and instructing the students behind him. 

Izuku is cautious for a bit before stopping in an intersection for a moment before slowly turning as he hears the sound of footsteps approaching him. "There you are...deku." Bakugo growls as izuku's eyes narrow. "took you long enough-" He begins as bakugo explodes towards him swinging with his right...predictable he moves and grabs the other arm much to the surprise of the other and slams him down raising a foot in quick succession and slamming it on bakugos hand as the other lets out a shout of pain izuku backing off. 

Bakugo rolls over and stands holding his hand for a moment before shaking his head. "YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THEN ME?!?? WITH YOUR FANCY TRICKS!! WHERES THAT QUIRK OF YOURS!!" He says running forward as izuku runs into a side hallway. "Eh? running? Wheres all that strength?" He growls as izuku stands up once more. "Don't need it to beat you," he says and begins to turn as he hears an explosion...FUCK..he's gotten faster! His back turned as he feels an explosion run up his back thank god for the blast resistance in his robe as he lets out a yelp recovering and rolling to the side turning to face the other. "IF YOU won't FIGHT ME THEN ILL JUST END IT QUICK!" He charges as izukus eyes narrow preparing and pivoting his foot using the momentum of the other against him as he slams a kick into his stomach sending the other back a bit as he coughs up spit. As bakugo recovers izuku has run off somewhere leaving the other to screech with anger, NO THIS ISNT HOW IT WILL GO! NO MORE PLAYING AROUND HE WILL SHOW HIM HIS PLACE NOW!

Damnit..bakugo got a good hit in...He was panting softly as he runs down the halls..he needed to buy tokoyami time to find the bomb first. His head turns as he hears a pop as out coming from an intersection flies in bakugo a hand out to explode in izukus face as he barely backs pedals and flips back from the explosion. Bakugo already on the move as he reaches for the clip of his grenade bracelet as izuku stands recovering his eyes widening. "BAKUGO DO NOT SHOOT THAT OFF YOU COULD KILL HIM!" all might ring's in bakugos earpiece. "I know," Bakugo says with a wide and sadistic grin the pin being pulled.

Fire...he felt...fire..he explosion was near point-blank and he could feel it all...singing his skin, melting it, parts of his robe turning to ash..was...was he dying? The pain was overwhelming and then..darkness. 

There was silence as bakugo panted the dust and debris kicked up everywhere as he lets out a demented cackle. "YOUNG MIDORIYA!" All might shouts as everyone behind him stare with abject horror. 

There was silence. "Midoriya come in what was that? Are you alright?" Tokoyami says placing a hand to his ear.

There was silence...then. CRACK. A weapon whisps out of the smoke and dust as it slams into bakugos skull as the force causes him to slam into a nearby wall his vision was dizzy and he felt wetness around where he was hit as he stumbles back slightly. "YOU SHOULD BE DE-" His voice cuts out as he watches as slowly walking out of the dust and smoke arms stretched out holding two blunted axes..eyes changed to something more [feminine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxxiLI5z4Q0)..eyes piercing with a wave of anger and hatred that put the fear into all might. 

Izuku was gone...his consciousness long faded and someone took the reigns in his stead. His face peeling back with singed skin, pieces of his skull visible, yet he kept walking as bakugo felt in the first time in his life his flight or fight senses kicking in as he raises a hand screaming in anger and fear as he fires off another explosion as a small smirk quiver's at izukus lips rushing forward rolling under the blast as he swings down bakugo raising an arm to guard as the axe catches and cracks the gauntlet as he pulls forward using the momentum to slam his foot into bakugos stomach as he felt his ribs crack, then his leg as he falls to a knee finally a foot slams into his face as the axe raises from the gauntlet as he rolled back raising his head to see a blunted axe hurling at him and then slamming into his skull with an audible crack as bakugo just goes limp thudding to the floor, his body twitching as his skull is now cracked open brain matter exposed. 

Izuku looks up and to a wall-mounted camera as the other axe slowly drops from his hand. "Save him or don't. Nothing will be lost if he dies." The words were full of hate. "Do not let my emperor die." and with that, the eyes change back..izuku stands there for a moment before he just begins to crumble as well but before hitting the ground strong hands catch him as all might moves faster then he has ever moved in his life to catch the young boy.

They had watched in that side room watched as izuku walked out of the smoke and dust bakugo cackling like a villain before the fear in his eyes came. They watched as all might let's them know to stay put and the class was over as izuku moved at lightning speed in the state he was in as he...rushed bakugo striking without hesitation or mercy and before anything worse could be seen the feeds had been cut. "i-is...is izuku going to be ok...?" a faint whisper comes out from ochako tears in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that all happended
> 
> edit: 1/15/2021 added short line on the color of his outfit


	13. Death is overrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> izuku: man icant believe bakugo would really try to kill me
> 
> bakugo the entire fic: i want to murder you
> 
> -bakugo tries to murder izuku-
> 
> izuku: -shocked pikachu face-

Pain...I suppose it's all subjective..just nerves sending signals to the brain. If we had no nerves..then would we feel pain?

Death is just another step of life but when you have souls in you is death just another step to living another life? 

Consequence..consequences lay everywhere when you sleep in 5 mins more..or when you decide to take another life. Good, bad, neutral, and everything in between morality anything is possible when you do something. Today? The consequences of society turned a child into a psychopath and now 2 lives hang in the balance. New friends and old are now being confronted with a foe that cannot be reasoned or bargained with. Whilst strangers try to comprehend everything they had seen and those of authority try to reason why no one saw this potential threat when all the clues were right in front of them, overconfidence..arrogance, pride, anger. Led to all these events taking place. Even human nature that thing that tells us we know better than what others tell us. 

Consciousness a strange concept that if thought about will make you either confused or terrified at the concept of morality and the curse of knowing everything you see will one day end whether you want it to or not. With that being said though we are the arbiters of our own fate and each action will set us on our path and shape how we view the very world around us. Whether we surround ourselves with kindness and warmth, strength and ferocity, or the knowledge and wisdom of everything around us. Or we can fall to temptations of hate and anger turning us from men into monsters hiding the faces of our once innocence. 

Izuku took the path of the 3 and bakugo took the path of hate and anger losing his morality in the process. 

Society shapes us as much as we do ourselves. Izuku was broken by how the world saw his status and his behaviors yet that pain turned to strength and allowed him to rise above it all. Bakugo was praised for his power for his anger, for his cruelty and the path of the hero turned into one of a villain without him even realizing it. 

Healing be it psychical or mental we all strive to when we know something is broken we must go out and fix it. Some things scar deeper than others though and some things cannot be healed no matter what we do. Some sicknesses, some injuries, some mental problems there are no solutions, no fixing, those scars will remain with us until we pass from this world to the next but not all these things are inherently bad some scars showed we survived and some show strength of refusing to back down no matter how backed against the wall we are. For the likes of damage that sustained with izuku and bakugo scarring will follow them for the rest of their days. Quirks are powerful, surgery is helpful and can be life-saving but there are limits to everything and not everything can just be magically fixed or wiped away like a fairy with a magical wand.

Scars are symbolism for things we have survived and right now bakugo no matter how one view if he should live or die will have a scar that will torture him for the rest of his life...a reminder that the one he viewed so poorly nearly killed him as he had done to the other...surgery and quirks can heal bakugo and keep him stable but scars of were skin and bone chipped off from his head even repaired will look off-color, bumpy and uneven stitches in both bone and skin...and izuku. Nearly melted at close range of an explosion. Even after extensive work, not all burns could be healed and he will have to live with scars of fire across his face...splotches of smooth skin able to be saved but most was lost and nothing could be done. In a way, bakugo got easier off than izuku. 

Punishment. In the line of heroes and villains, your actions define what happens to you and shape your future...the actions of bakugo have doomed him. Even if izuku when he awoke wanted to give bakugo some chance, some shot of redemption his actions were too far gone, too extreme..the clues, the evidence of the training battle showed clearly bakugo intentionally tried to kill izuku and the words backed up by all might confirmed this fact even more. Bakugo would not escape justice's fury.

Friends...friends are good they support and help another...and much support was given as the days passed many of those he merely met in passing or small conversations at lunch each day came to pay visits hoping one-day izuku would wake up once more, hoping, praying, or simply keeping company. They say for coma patients that whilst one cant consciously hears some part of their brain understand when others are talking to them..to keep them company in their hazy and endless slumber. 

And for his quirk? Those that lay within izuku? They stayed with the unconscious boy in his own mind making sure that he rested not only psychically but mentally as well, keeping him as much company as those did on the outside. The only thing that was needed was rest and recovery. 

Days had passed since battle training...days of worry, anger, sadness.."..e...h.." A soft sound filled the hospital room that he had been transported to as soon as he was stable enough. His eyes twitching slightly scrunched up as his eyes slowly opened green emerald eyes looking up at the ceiling before trailing down seeing the visage of his best friend who had apparently decided to come in visit him today who was sitting in a state of overwhelming emotions as her eyes begin to tear up. 

Izuku simply felt his lips slowly tilt into a soft smile tears filling his own eyes. "h-hey...." He says weakly. "s...sorry...to..kee...p you all wor...ried." before he can even finish he feels mei rush over and carefully but quickly wrap her arms around him as she begins to sob. 

Izuku chuckles very weakly before just closing his eyes letting the tears silently fall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a strange chapter, a sad chapter, a short chapter but a chapter none the less. Wanted to truly give you the feeling of the ideas, descriptions, and perceptions of one struggling to hold on as things happen around them with little to no clear consciousness or understanding whilst these concepts and ideas form in this state of near death. 
> 
> IDK but I felt like it was the right way to do this recovery chapter and I hope u enjoy this strange creation XD


	14. Recovering..more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u enjoy that chapter of existentialism? I sure did. I hope ur all figuring out the pure chaotic and wild writing style i exude XD dont worry though everything i do no matter what style or how descriptive or not at all, all reaches and helps to reach the end goal of my arcs.

Aizawa drags 19 into "Izuku still lives"

Aizawa: ok, so here's the deal. Thank you to all the students who offered them numbers so that I could create this. Izuku has woken up from consciousness but his status isn't the most stable so we don't need you all swarming him, it'll only make it harder for the doctors if he goes under again. So, thus a chatroom for you to communicate. A few rules don't talk about bakugo that situation is being dealt with and don't do anything illegal. Besides that have fun, only @ me if you specifically need something, If you are a close friend and only if you are a close friend you can ask to see izuku just dm me. 

Denki kaminari changes their nickname to "Shocked Pikachu"

Mina ashido changes their nickname to "Mina the alien"

Izuku changes their nickname to "Little emperor"

Ochako changes their nickname to "Toebeans"

Kirishima changes their nickname to " Redhorse"

Tokoyami changes their nickname to "Black horse"

Koda changes their nickname to "White horse"

Shoji changes their nickname to "Ashen horse"

ShockedPikachu: :o he lives

Little emperor: what the fuck is with the horses?!?

Red Horse: Its a reference to a game, total war attila an oldey but a goodie >:D They're the 4 horses of the apocalypse

Toebeans: I don't know what's more surprising that Koda is a gamer or that izuku is talking to well

Little Emperor: Voice to text exists. I know it's surprising but that's how it be. Oh, also Aizawa you missed a goobus.

Chaotic inventor: The truth is I was always here. 

Little emperor: png.fear

ShockedPikachu: So, since there is a giant elephant in the room I must ask it as my solemn duty of asking a dumb question. How you be feelin izuku?

Little Emperor: I'm ok, I think I would feel a thousand times worse but I'm sorta drugged up right now. Or I've lost my nerve endings.

Todoroki: Could be both.

Everyone: silence....

Little emperor changes todoroki's nickname to "Peppermint"

Peppermint: This was a mistake. I knew talking would bring only folly. 

Little Emperor: Commit stop. You're fine you goobus. Actually, it's nice to see you speaking, sucks I had to almost die to bring it out but hey, sometimes sacrifices have to be made. Though I might have to ask you some questions once I'm better, doctors already let me know I have permanent fire scars and I'm sure you know the best way to exist with them, no offense.

Peppermint: No offense, I have no intentions of making any friends..however, I will assist you in whatever aid I can give.

Black horse: Weird flex, but ok. I must say izuku we were all very worried about your condition but I felt no passing to the other side so I knew you would be alright eventually. 

White horse: And we hope for a speedy recovery now that you have done the awoke.

Ashen horse: Indeed...I will not lie we have missed your warmth you seemed to exude. You would indeed be a great person to lose.

Little Emperor: Guys, your gonna make me a heccin cry, but thank you. That means a lot to me...anyways what have I missed whilst I've been zonked out?

Tenya has changed their nickname to Sanic

Sanic: After the incident, all classes were cut short for the hero department to deal with the situation! All hands on deck as it were. As of now, things are going slowly with a certain worried tension to the air, also all might has received an "Aide" Though we suspect it's more of someone to keep an eye on him during classes so that nothing like this happens again.

Tsuyu changes their nickname to Datboi

Datboi: When it was announced in a class all might look so disappointed in themselves. He was a scolded child. It was funny.

Little Emperor: God I can just hear you saying that monotone and it's honestly such a mood tsu..by the by? where is everyone else?

Mina the alien: God izuku, just because you can lay there and not do homework don't mean we have homework. I'm dying here and ur laying there drinking juice and icecream probs.

Sanic: Mina if you need assistance i have already finished mine and I can come and assist. It would be cruel of me not to help a fellow student with their homework. 

Mina the alien: God bless this funky speed boy, god bless. 

Shockedpikachu: Could I garner some assistance as well. English is honestly my bigger strong suit than literally anything else.

Sanic: Ah, I see. How about this then those that need assistance in the dorms head to the common room and we can have a group session.

Little Emperor: Wait you guys are in the dorms already? I thought that wasn't being fully implemented till later.

Sanic: You are quite right midoriya however there was an option during the entrance exam if we would like to move to the dorms on our second day most of us accepted whilst a few are still deciding themselves. I believe the school will send letters asking again during the sports festival...or at least around it.

Toebeans: I think Koda and todoroki are the only ones that haven't chosen if they wish to stay in the dorms...

Yuga has changed his name to "sparkle sparkle"

Sparkle Sparkle: I come to feel my phone buzzing with such excitement and I see I have been added to a group chat! Izuku it is so good to see you awake and I will say your finale was beauty and grace itself. Such terrifying prowess combined with such ferocity You managed to outshine me at that moment!

Little Emperor: Ah, why thank you yuga..though I don't really know what happened once I blacked out.

Shinso: Wait so you're telling me that during that entire thing..mind you, we didn't get to see everything that happened but everything we saw after the blast wasn't you?

Little Emperor: Nope...it may look like I have a powerful and amazing quirk but it isn't the most compatible in every area.

Black Horse: I can sympathize with that pain, dark shadow can be unruly being a separate entity connected to myself you have to hold dozens of ghosts of the past in you.

Toebeans: but it's so powerful! You don't show yourself to be in a struggle too..?

ChaoticInventor: That's because those he does have are his friends and mentors..new faces are harder and some don't even show themselves to him at all just waiting. Sometimes if he gets excitable in a certain manner he'll pick up mannerisms of some of those that lay within him. Never losing himself fully but parts of those mentors becoming izuku.

Sparkle Sparkle: So who was the madame who took over izuku?

Little Emperor: Zheng Jiang...talked with her when I was asleep. A bandit that formed around the same time as the black mountain king another bandit warlord. A commoner who took up a sword against the han and nobles against a system she wanted to bring to total annihilation. the hate swirling around her was unbearable...but understandable. When I went unconscious she saw..him as everything she hated and Aizawa I'm fine to talk about this. Thus once I went out she came in...and honestly, if she didn't i may have died. 

Sanic: So...you mean to say laying within you besides heroic leaders you also have villains laying wait? That must be an incredible challenge to hold it all in..and if you ever need to talk or relax please do feel free to come and talk.

Everyone: says around the same thing

Little emperor: ;-; big tears big sad big comfort. Thank you..and also I don't know if I can call anyone a villain during that time. Things were complicated back then. Good people did bad things and bad people did good things. Humanity was more complex than good and bad like they are today..and as long as they don't kill anyone I won't have to..figure out a way to eject them.

White horse: Woah...and we all thought you were above us..or at least thought you were but, it seems you still have things to work on as much as us.

Sanic: In the short time I've known izuku I have learned it best not to judge him so harshly. He is a good friend and has a kind heart and whilst he does show considerable strength and wit he still has much to learn like the rest of us.

ChaoticInventor: And here you were saying you wouldn't make friends, I told you with your kindness it would be a zilch.

Little Emperor: Fine, fine fine...anyways guys I'm feeling pretty tired again I think honestly I'm going to zonk out again. Like Aizawa said close fronds or people I specifically ask can come and visit but for now I'm gonna go. It was nice talking with you all.

Everyone: SLEP WELL IZUKU

Little Emperor has signed off

Aizawa who was at his desk received about a few small dm's from todoroki surprisingly, ochako not surprising, tenya ditto, and mei which was a given. Also, tokoyami asked to have a visitation with izuku...this whole situation was getting better and better but somethings laid the same. The bakugo situation was bad..he was still in a coma from his injuries and the docs don't know if he will ever wake up. Even if he does who knows what izuku will say for a punishment. Seeing as he was the wounded party he has somewhat of a say and the detectives still need to talk with him. Damning evidence for bakugo sure but legal proceedings are bullshit but they still need to be done a certain way, or at least he's told.

It's nice to see all the students coming together though..he has a good bunch and even the brooding or shy ones have been brought together for this moment..a bad moment but in hero work good and bad sorta meld into the same thing eventually. Anyways he'll set up some visitations before he heads out for the day...and hopefully, tomorrow will be better than the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was planning on doing the bakugo punishment this chapter but as said before I'm taking my time and writing how I want to and i don't want to back myself into some schedule of what I must post. Sometimes going slow helps that buildup.
> 
> also chatfics are fun
> 
> and chatfics inside of seriouis fics are even moar fun


	15. Visitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok ok last chapter before punishment i promise

The door to izukus hospital room slides open as izukus eyes opens slowly smiling at the sight of the other. "Come in...we have to talk," Izuku says propping himself up slowly as green emerald eyes meet mismatched ones. "I do not know why you wanted to see me first...we barely know each other." Mutters todoroki as he walks over and takes a seat looking up at the still bandaged face of izuku. "That is true..which means it's the perfect time to talk, doesn't it? I watched you on that first day. Distracted, waiting. closed off. You were me...I know it sounds surprising. Me being friendly but also closed off...in truth, I was like you because above it all I came here to prove myself and in truth, I was pushing everything aside to wait for my chance to battle to shine. To be better than where I had come from. All that power and strength led to overconfidence...and bakugo nearly killed me. The price of my overconfidence my thinking that I was above bakugo that I could beat him with nothing my hands and my wits...and maybe I could have too but I was blinded by my ambition to show him up...yet I will not lay here and claim my faults are the same of yours or that you even have faults but it was something I noticed." Izuku says eyes narrowed slightly at the other whose eyes had widened during his talking but looked away hands balling into fists in his pants.

"You know nothing of where I have come from...yet..you do say things that I feel as well...Our strengths are comparable I would say. I had come into this class seeking to beat you. to prove to myself and others that I can be the best hero I can be. However...the battle training..well. I don't know, one terrible rival, and then suddenly I try to force you into another rivalry...It would be cruel." Todoroki says looking at the ground as izuku merely thinks with his eyes closed.

"Aizawa told me you guys did eventually do a training battle though under more supervision just in the case whilst I was under. I watched the video of you guys, you did good..your quirk is powerful I must ask and you don't have to answer I won't judge. This is our first time talking, you have a powerful ice quirk..though red hair. That symbolizes fire, doesn't it? You don't use it I notice only times I see anything resembling warmth is when you warm yourself up or thaw out ice. Nothing resembling full flames though." Izukus eyes open to piercing emeralds staring into the very soul of the other it felt like.

"That side...that side of me isn't me. I refuse to use it." Todoroki mutters with a slow grit of his teeth. "I can't tell you all the details but that part of my quirk comes from disgusting vileness and I refuse to ever use it." He spats out looking to izuku as izuku calmly nods and thinks.

"Then don't." Izuku responds after a few moments and Todoroki's eyes widen and you could almost hear a pin drop at the silence. "w-what?"

"I suppose you were expecting me to try and tell you otherwise? I won't try to guess your trauma or your past. Nor will I try to rationalize that I can tell you what you need to hear as much of what I could say could lead to future problems anyway. What I can say is what I see. Your ice has limitations you've set everything you have its power but you've lacked the proper training of its temperature. Ice in itself can as painful or as hot as fire itself. Those who suffer frostbite often say that ice felt like a cold flame...who knows maybe you can make your frost so cold it turns to liquid nitrogen? or something similar then no matter your opponent your ice can freeze anything...you need to work on it though. Not only your quirk but your personality. Networking have you ever heard of it? It's the concept of meeting new people, befriending them because in part you may gain access to opportunities and they themselves could gain things from you as well. It's not as cruel as it sounds but it's all in who you know."

Todoroki looks down again eyes twitching slightly. "Why are you helping me so much? Why do you even care?"

Izuku smiles softly. "Because I do. Because my sworn brothers taught me that kindness and benevolence, in the end, are worth more than most other things...we all need someone to stand there beside us..now stop brooding and come here." He motions the other forward as todoroki looks up thinking for a moment before coming over as izuku reaches to his face. "Help me take this off would you? It's fine I got permission." He says with a slight smirk as the other slowly nods reaching over and helping the other remove the bandages disposing of the bandages in a medical bin as izuku reaches and hovers his fingertips on his cheeks. "How do I look?"

A small silence before a very tiny smile. "Like a survivor," Todoroki responds as izuku chuckles. "I suppose so...Thank you todoroki I enjoyed our talk." 

Todoroki takes this as his cue to leave as he nods to the other. "Of course...i have much to think about but thank you." He gives a very light bow before making his way out of the room as izuku laid there in silence before the door opened. "Next guest tenya. Nice to see you, friend."

"Midoriya I brought you-" He stops mid-word at the sight of izukus face. A face badly splotched in burn scars only a few small sections of pure soft-looking skin remain around his forehead and his eyes the rest has been ruined. "Your bandages! Have they fallen off let me re-apply them if so!" He said walking forward as izuku raises a hand wearily. "It's fine..I got permission for them as healed us as they can get. I suppose I don't look well? Todoroki said I look like a survivor it's better than being dead though I suppose." He looks at the other than the ceiling. "Thank you for bringing my homework, I would hate to fall behind and I have nothing better to do." 

Tenya stood there breathless as the casualness of izuku but he forced a smile. He was so strong..he had to be strong for his friend as well. "Of course, and if you need assistance you can always ask me for help. It is nice to see you doing so well...We had...we were worried about you. For everything, you did for us in such a short time from being supportive and kind..to offer your strength to some of us you barely knew...We failed you. I've failed you twice now. First at the entrance exam and then... a few of us knew something was wrong yet we simply stood at the sidelines and did nothing. We thou-" He's cut off as izuku raises a hand.

"I understand. I understand your fears and why you feel you failed me, but you can't put it all on your shoulders, there were things we couldnt have expected. Things we didn't know would happen. You did what you could you supported and prayed for my safety you made sure when I was under I was never alone and that by itself is all that matters. I know your standing there and assume you have failed the expectations you have set for yourself..but I know how much you all worried. They say sometimes. Some people meet and they instantly connect that...no matter the time or place people will meet and will connect as if they have been friends for lifetimes upon lifetimes. I felt that the instant I saw you, I felt it when I met mei..and I've met it with a few others in our class as well. So don't be sad, don't worry. You haven't failed me or yourself." He says giving a warm bright smile

Tenya lip quivers as he feels tears beginning to gather in his eyes as he nods vigorously. "Of course midoriya I see it now. I did my best and that is what counts! That is all any of us can do." He says teary-eyed. "Now...before you leave..help me with this a bit huh?"

Would you be surprised if the other visitations went the same way? Those he had called on each felt they had failed him in some way, that they should have pressed more, seen more, acted more. That they had failed their friend in some way and izuku had to reason with each of them tell them it wasn't their fault that no matter what they did maybe it would have stopped it or maybe it would have only prolonged the inevitable and maybe if it hadn't happened then, maybe more would have been caught in the crossfire. Maybe more would have been injured. That no matter how horrible they did what they thought was right and good or bad the situation was over and the only thing negative was his new scars. He could still walk, talk, breathe, and most importantly he could still be a hero. 

So it was pointless to beat yourself up about it...and the visitations which had begun in the early afternoon ended with tokoyami being last though their meeting was a bit more casual than the rest and was mostly the two getting to know each other a bit more. Hell tokoyami even brought the other so much literature to read for the rest of his stay. It is better than watching hospital tv shows that seemed to only show soap dramas from a million years ago. So whilst the books were his own and appeared to be some Lovecraftian horror story it was much better than what he had.

Though with everyone done and every one those he wanted or those close to him visited it was time for something more serious. He was ready, he was awake and stable and it would only be a few more days of hospitalization before he would be out but he wanted to get this chapter of his life finished, he wanted to move on when he left his place. He didn't want to think about it anymore. So..that evening there was a knock at his door. "I'm awake." He responds as Aizawa opens the door followed by what appeared to be a police officer..or maybe a detective seemed to be more apt. "Are you sure your ok enough to do this problem child?"

Izuku slowly nods. "This is detective naomasa tsukauchi. He's been assigned to this case, he has some questions for you. If a question gets too hard just let him know. I'll be over here if you need me at any time." Aizawa says moving to the back of the room as the detective grabs a chair and moves it to sit closer to izuku as his emerald eyes study the man. 

"Hello izuku, it's nice to finally meet you. It's nice to see that you are doing better we were all quite worried for you. Now don't worry this will be a simple process. My quirk is known as lie detect basically if you tell the truth I'll know and if you lie. I'll know. There's no need to lie through you in a safe place, with Aizawa if you need to stop or calm down. Are you ready to begin? 

Izuku thinks for a moment. "Alright, let's do this."

Tsukauchi leans back in his chair pulling out a notebook and pen. "Ok, first question. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punishment and then the next arc
> 
> USJ


	16. Punishment and pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LETS GOOOO

"Ok, let us begin...let us start with the simple stuff first alright? Give me your basics, age, name, place of residence, etc." His pen rests against the notebook as izuku nods. "Izuku midoriya, I'm 16 though I suppose I act older than I am...my place of residence is u.a. high. My quirk is called 3 kingdoms it allows me to call upon the knowledge and power of leaders and warlords of the 3 kingdom period in china." Naomasa nods writing it all down 'it pings all truth so far.' "And u.a. is your place of residence due to the neglect and abuse of your parents beginning when you were diagnosed quirkless at 4?"

Izuku laid back in his bed for a moment closing his eyes in thought and remembrance before he slowly speaks again. "Yes...after my diagnosis which turned out to be false my father shortly left us. My mom, I assume blamed me for all the bad luck that followed in our life. It never became psychical but she began to grow more angry, distant, cruel. Eventually, she just stopped coming home...occasionally I would see her. In the mornings or at dinner and once I was able to do everything by myself she just stopped coming altogether. Though I'm sure you know all this." Izuku says letting out a soft sigh.

"Correct but thank you for divulging none the less. Now then..let us get to bakugo. When did he start to bully you?" Naomasas eyes narrowing slightly as Aizawa's head peaked up slightly.

"Around the same time as I was diagnosed as quirkless. Bakugo grew up with everyone praising him, his quirk, his ability, his attitude, his strength. He could do no wrong. No matter what he did to anyone around him it was someone else's fault. He could bully, beat up, injure and nothing he did was ever enough. He was the star child the prodigy. Everyone else was written away due to his natural ability and their lack of one." Izuku spoke with disdain and hate in his voice. 'True..all of it..or at least he believes it to be.' He finishes jotting it down before turning the page. "And when did the bullying escalate? Or was it always this bad?"

"I suppose not. When I was younger it was ok..He would call me deku, he would push and insult me. He would threaten me but it never turned violent. Then the day came. We were walking over a log and I had warned maybe we should go around but bakugo threatened me and forced us to go over anyway. Dumbass slipped and fell it was actually quite funny if you think about it. All that loud mouth behavior and his dumbass nearly gets injured. I was dumb though as well, I just wanted to be friends again, be what we once were. I rushed while his supposed friends just watched and tried to help him up. I suppose to him that was the final straw. He exploded me right there. I was launched by and if I was a few centimeters to the left I would have hit a large rock and would have probably cracked my skull and died then and there. I suppose I should be lucky I didn't die right there?" 

There were a few moments of silence as naomasa quietly jots it down as Aizawa sits their eyes narrowed and enraged mostly in that he didn't notice this with all the evidence right there..he knew the alderra school seemed sketchy after he saw bakugo and saw how violent he was. Everything he had seen showed bakugo as some golden child. He should have dug deeper.

"Are you alright to continue izuku? We can take a break if you want-" He is stopped by the other who gritted his teeth. "No, I'm tired of holding back. Continue." Naomasa slowly sighed but nodded. "The doctors when they were healing your body noticed various burn scars in the visage of a hand was that bakugo?" 

He nods. "Bakugo from that point forward used me as his personal punching bag. Never too much that it would kill me but enough that it would keep me down and shackled to his will. In class, out in the hallways, outside, or even when walking home he and his cronies would find me, pin me and he would beat me using his quirk. Never my face usually the body places that I would be hidden. He would beat me until I would collapse bones on the edge of breaking and burns that would eventually leave permanent marks for the rest of my life. I suppose he left me with one final mark." 

Naomasa was gripping the pen a bit more tightly at the words he was hearing. such an incredible misuse of power by a school to hide this psychopath of a child. The fact this boy went for so long without any kind of help. Did he dare...no..he had to. "Izuku, we managed to dig up a video of the day of the slime incident which is also the day you unlocked your quirk. Before you left your class we were able to see bakugo and his cronies as you say destroy a journal and words were said. However, the audio in that camera was broken that day so we couldnt hear what was said. Do you remember? Is it too much to ask?"

Izuku gritted his teeth harder as the memories came flooding back tears beginning to form his eyes, tears which had been threatening him the entire day. "That day!... That day was the day! I lost my friend forever...in truth, I had lost him long ago. He told me to kill myself. He told me to pray and kill myself and hope I lived a new life with a quirk. Then he and his cronies left me."

'truth...' Naomasa swallowed nervously. "Izuku did you consider killing yourself?"...silence. "Yes..." ..more silence a tension that could be cut with a knife. "Izuku. Did you attempt to kill yourself at that moment?". Tears had begun to pour from izukus face. "NO....not there..." 

Naomasa's head lifted from his notebook it had pinged as a slight truth and Aizawa was looking at izuku eyes wide. "kid no..when?"

"It was when I was coming home...after everything and the slime villain attacked me first...all might rescue me... I needed an answer I needed to know if I could become a hero! That no matter my power! no matter my quirklessness! I could succeed...I grabbed on as he left and we landed on a rooftop...I asked..and he said no. He told me I couldnt, he told me in a truthfully and blunted point way that cut as deep as it could then he left me! Left me on the roof." He shouts beginning to lean up from his sitting position tears pouring out. 

"I killed myself...I jumped...Did you know what happened when death greeted me? It gave me a quirk...then I saved my "friend" and his thanks...his thanks was more threats and I suppose he..well he made sure those threats became a reality.."

Aizawa by this point had rushed over to izuku and wrapped the other into a tight hug as the other just sobbed into him tears staining into his clothes. "You didn't tell us any of this kid...why?"

"I didn't...I didn't want to cause more trouble..I thought I could handle it all on my own.." Izuku trembles out as he closes his eyes tightly. 

"Oh, no.. izuku you don't have to hold everything in. You had us, you didn't have to hold it all to yourself. " Aizawa mutters stroking the hair of the other before pulling away as izuku sniffles wiping his eyes as he slowly looks to naomasa. "Is...that all?"

This kid..he was sobbing, he had just let out some deep pent up demons and yet he still wanted to continue, he wanted to finish this no matter the pain. "Well..." He cleared his throat. "With everything you gave me, and everything we have there's no case where bakugo could truly win. I suppose now the only thing we can ask you is what you think we should do with him?" He says beginning to stand up.

"Lock him away, if he ever wakes up I want him to be put up somewhere far away. In the deepest pits of Tartarus so that he can languish and sow everything he has wrought!" Izuku shouts with pure anger seething from his voice. "Show him that actions have consequences and you don't just walk away from them because you still a teen. Everyone he tortured, everyone he hurt, everyone that came home with broken bones or 3rd degree burns a prodigy that cannot be touched, and a school that would cover it all up. A student that would kill someone just because of a quirk due to some insane construction of power in his mind where he must rule over everyone. Lock him up, expel him.." He slowly leans back in his bed. "I don't want to ever see his face again." 

With all this pent-up anger..it was hard to not feel intimidated by the young teen. Justified anger is scarier than anything on this earth. With this though...If bakugo ever woke up. The only places he could be going was a psych word or he might break the record of being the youngest resident of Tartarus yet. "Thank you for your information izuku..I am sorry I brought up the darkness of your past but now. We can do good with it...I'll leave you to your recovery." He nods to Aizawa before slowly and quietly leaving the room as Aizawa moves to sit close to izuku.

"Aizawa...don't be angry at all might. I know you want to leave this room and call nedzu and tear him down but don't. All might made a grave error but at the end of the day, he did what he thought was right. I can't fault him for that. Instead..I want you to let him know I have been reconsidering an offer. He will know what it means. That I will come to him when I'm ready to talk about it...let him know that I thank him for saving me, that he shouldn't feel bad about not seeing it because even I didn't see it coming...and I'm sure once I'm out I'll have a talk with him in private but for now let him know those things...and thank you Aizawa..thank you so much for just being here... I think though, I'm going to rest now. That took a lot out of me." Today had been a very tough day just in general.

Aizawa blinked before just listening to his words. "ok... I'll let him know?" Seemed to be some kind of secret business between the two but he wouldn't press. He goes to stand up and dust himself off. "Of course izuku..from the day I helped you move to the day I became your teacher I will always do my best to protect you. You rest up now ok? I want you to see you in a class by the end of the week and that's an order."

Izuku gives a small smile. "Of course sensei." He pulls the covers over himself as he zonks out.

Aizawa sighs and turns the lights off as he leaves as he walks down the hospital wall he pulls out his phone.

Private message between DeadTired and OverwhelmingHope

DeadTired: Ok, I'm tired, I'm exhausted and I just learned some fucking shit about you, boy scout. Izuku wants to forgive you but I'm going to be watching you even more carefully. If izuku wants to tell you what your words did then he can do it but I want you to consider your words before saying them next time...and izuku wanted me to tell you he's reconsidering an offer you made. I don't know what about and honestly, I don't care about you on thin ice. If you ever fail that boy again. I'll have your head.

OverwhelmingHope: Izuku? Oh no...I promise Aizawa that I will fall before I let young midoriya be hurt again! I refuse!...and I will take heed of those words. 

DeadTired: You better not, he'll come to you when he's ready. Now I'm heading home. Today has been long as hell.

OverwhelmingHope: of course. You get home safe now...i have to finish my lesson plans for the week. Goodnight Aizawa.

Aizawa sighs and pockets his phone. Well... it's not like next week could be any worse than this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH
> 
> also thx to my beta reader who has now joined the team of this crazy mess.


	17. Izuku returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose the "deku got fucking rekted" saga is over.

One could say that finally being discharged from the hospital would be an extreme and pleasant change of pace but...in truth he was worried, sure most of his close friends know of his facial situation but the rest? Well, he was worried. He wasn't too deeply self-conscious or even vain of his own appearance but they had come to know the green and pleasant face of his and now it was all burnt...but no matter he was fine now, he was all cleared he could walk, talk, function without having to take a nap every 5 seconds. Or in pain, or whatever dumb shit his body was making him do. 

Bakugo still hadn't woken from his coma and there are being made plans to move him to a hospital that can more take care of him in his state until he eventually if he ever wakes up. If he didn't then the world wouldn't be losing anything significant. Sure his behavior wasn't really "hero-like" but he wasn't really like other heroes now were he? Besides his past his quirk has given him access to the knowledge of decades spanning war, he's heard stories, learned tactics, and sparred with those who have killed for whatever reason they saw as justification. Things were so simple as heroes and villains, but he knew better...he knew better.

Izuku walked forward-looking at the giant entry of u.a. as he scans in his student i.d. card and makes his way into u.a. once more as he slowly makes his way to the dorms opening the door as he makes his way inside looking around the common room a bit confused at the darkness as the lights suddenly flicker on and he hears "SURPRISE!!!" He blinks at the sudden lights and shouts seeing all his classmates and yes that means the one's who aren't living in the dorms right now surrounding him, he looks about the room seeing that it had been decorated in your typical party decorations a table set up full of sweets. "w-what is this?" 

"It's a celebration silly," Mina says with a wink and wide smile. "Aizawa kept us in the loop so we decided that seeing this was your day of being discharged we wanted to create this welcome back gift. You stayed strong for so many of us while you were away so we wanted to return the favor." Izuku felt his breath hitch at the words. "You guys...didn't have to do this for me." Tenya walks over and places a hand on izukus shoulder. "Of course we did. You are our classmate and our friend." He smiles softly as izuku feels tears begin to gather in his eyes. 

"But...so many of you I barely know.." He begins to tremble slightly. "That's true!..but at the same time on our first day you showed so many of us such kindness and you were always there to have our backs! Within a day you became a leader and made sure we stayed on track and that's super manly." Kirishima says with a fist pump. Others nodding in agreement as izuku felt the tears begin to fall from his face. "I...I don't know what to say...all my life I have been kind to others, tho always with the expectations that others would never pay back that kindness. That I would go through life with the expectations that I would stand as the balance beam for everyone else lives.." He raises and clenches his fist tightly. "Izuku, who hurt you. I just wanna talk to me." tokoyami says with narrowed eyes as izuku slowly chuckles wiping his eyes as he feels the group come together to comfort the green-haired boy.

"It's fine...a lot it is in the past..thank you all though, it means so much," Izuku says with a wide grin. "That's better, now cmon. I spent a lot of time baking all this for it to go to waste." Sato says with a wide grin on his face as he motions over to all the delicious baked goods. " and they ate, oh lord did they eat. It had been an incredibly stressful few days for many as they waited in bated breath for their green-haired boy to come back to them and this celebration of food and smiles and jokes and laughs was what they all needed right about now.

The celebrations slowly did die down they did have class the next day after all and those that needed to go back home had to leave. It was strange he had been so worried that the others would be put off from his face that when not even a comment was made, that instead, the only thing they had wished was to see him well and happy it honestly blew him away in ways he hadn't ever expected to feel or witness. It was nice...and who knew a near-death experience was the only thing needed to bring a class together so fast. Jokes aside it was nice to see all his classmates getting along. This was a strong group and he knew no matter what charged at them they would be able to beat it back. 

Though before he retires for the night he does need to return something. It took a bit of asking as most at this point had retired to their rooms only leaving a few to clean up izuku of course basically convincing the others to let him help them clean up the party. 

He slowly walked down the dorm hall before turning and knocking on a door. "Tokoyami you best not be sleeping quite yet. " He says waiting a moment as the door opens. "You are lucky, I had just begun to prepare to enter my dark slumber. Do you need anything, my friend?" Izuku peeks and looks into the room slightly. "Is your room always this dark? How do you even do that?" He says with a slight smirk. "Ah, as one who resides in the darkness you learn to harness it to turn any space into darkness." Izuku nods placing a hand to his chin in thought. "I actually came.." He reaches into a side pouch pulling out a few books. "These, they were a wonderful read. I'm a pretty quick reader...I do have to ask though...As someone who has a quirk that can be unruly I feel a bit closer to you then the other students I hope that isn't too embarrassing to say...and of course I have also just enjoyed the company we have had in our small talks I was wondering if we could hang out? I would love to get to know you some more. " He says scratching the top of his head slightly. There was nothing to be nervous about or weird it was just two new friends who attempt to become better friends. That's all. 

Tokoyami blinks slightly after taking back the books thinking about the request for a moment. Nothing strange, just two friends that somewhat similar quirks of having troll-like sentient quirks getting to know each other more. Just casual stuff, friends do it all the time. "Well, that sounds like a fun time and it would be interesting to hang in the company of someone who may relate to all my own struggles. Fine then, I would be delighted to hang in your company when we have free time." He says with a nod. 

"Great, I don't think we're doing anything too crazy...well maybe we should just wait until the weekend? I wouldn't want to jinx us." He says with a light chuckle. "Anyways, you should get some rest. Who knows what tomorrow will bring." He gives the other a slight bow as he wishes the other a good night's rest before making his way to his own dorm. "He had a good feeling...tomorrow will turn just fine."

**At the hospital**

A nurse rushes over and quickly and dials a number the nurse shaking with nerves and fear as someone on the other side picks up. "Detective naomasa. Is there an update on our patient?" He says a bit hopeful that they will finally be able to bring this case t a close. "Worse...i..I was doing my rounds checking up on the patient and....he's gone." There are a few long minutes of silence. "What?" Comes naomasa on the other side. "We don't know!.... The hospitals scrambling, no one came to visit and the cameras have been tampered with. One second he was in his room...and the next he was gone." A few more seconds. 

"Well, shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that's not ominous and I'm in no way planning anything.


	18. The successor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sike i lied

Izuku walked down the halls with a sense of confidence and purpose, the past few days had been hectic but enjoyable, and with Friday coming up soon and his hangout with tokoyami planned for the weekend he couldnt be more excited. Though today he did have something he needed to get done before the day was out..so before classes started in the early morning when most would be asleep. He snuck out of the dorms and headed into the main u.a. building walking in empty corridors until he eventually reached the top knocking on a door. "Nezu, you in there?" A few moments of silence before. "Ah! izuku I've been expecting you. Come in, come in!."A reply as izuku chuckles and opens the door closing it behind him as he walks over and sits down his...I suppose my adopted father sitting in front of him.

"It is good to see you nezu." He gives a slight bow. "I suppose you know why I am here besides to visit you, I need a message to be delivered to all might. I need to speak with him during lunch." He says with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, I know all about it. The poor man has been beating himself up for what occurred all those years ago for..what feels like every day." Nezu replies pouring them both some tea. "It's..a big responsibility what you are thinking of accepting. I had at one point offered another to all might but he seems dead certain on you. For some reason or another. You seem to be so keen on fate and destiny with your quirk and those you've met it's hard to see why. No matter what you choose to do you will surely change the fate of many and will possibly bring in a new understanding of quirks...I will let him know, also. With you, back in class, it's about time we up our private sessions. You've done good so far but now that's school has started don't think our private tutoring lessons will be getting any easier. In fact." He says with a sadistic glint in his eyes. "Since you came so early today how about whilst we drink our tea we get started."

"I knew I should have stayed in bed today, but I suppose I will endure this burden," Izuku says with a low sigh. 

"Come now, no need to be so down we spent 2 years refining your brain, and now we will be expanding it. Honing your knowledge in many aspects will surely help you with your quirk and I would recommend when internships take place you expand and try out several heroes becoming a jack of all trades if you will. Now come we have a few hours before homeroom." Thus began a very "Fun and educational time that was in no way hellish or boring" and there leaving was a slightly more tired izuku than when he woke up. At least the tea was really good and..in all honesty, it was always just enjoyable to hang around parental figures that really wanted to see him grow and thrive.

The day, in general, wasn't too exciting apparently from the wording of Aizawa the more fun things would be taking place tomorrow. Vague but it was pretty on par with him, though now that he had mentioned it he did feel like tomorrow was going to be an interesting day. He couldnt put his entire finger on it it just felt weird and interesting. Best keep up his guard, could be a hero class with some interesting dynamics. As he sat through his classes he seemed distracted which his classmates picked up on and when lunch came tenya walked on over as they were exiting class. "Midoriya! I had noticed throughout classes you were not entirely paying attention to the teachers, you must try and keep attention!" He says holding his glasses tightly as he chopped his arm as izuku put up his hands chuckling.

"A-ah, sorry tenya. Yeah I know, was just distracted by lots of things on my mind since I've been going back to class." Izuku said with a low sigh. "Are you sure you were ready to come back to class? You know they probably would have let you rest a few more days." Ochako says tilting her head looking at the other as they walk. "Oh no, you couldnt have forced me to stay in that bed even if you tried with all your might. I was getting incredibly restless as more and more days passed. I needed to get back to class and anyway I cannot become a hero if I'm just lounging around all day..speaking of which, many of you know why I wish to become a hero. Or more specifically a rescue hero, tenya here is trying to be like his brother continue with their very honorable legacy. Yet I don't know why you wanted to become a hero ochako."

Ochako sputtered at the other's question before scratching the back of her head nervously. "w-well it's not that for a very heroic or honorable reason like yours...I'm mostly doing it for money, my parents work in construction and I just want to be able to support them." She says a bit shy and almost disappointed as izuku places a hand on his chin.

"Supporting your family isn't noble? I would say it's the kindest and noble thing a person can do." Izuku responds with a nod. "Be more confident in yourself ochako. Your goals are just as valid as ours." Ochako feels her face going bright red at the compliments as she nods vigorously. 

Just as they were about to continue with a new topic they are suddenly interrupted by a loud booming voice. "YOUNG MIDORIYA!!! YOUR HERE!!!" It was all might that had suddenly appeared from a corner making all of them jump. "Would you mind having lunch with me?" All might asks raising a small lunch bag. 

Izuku looks to tenya and ochako and gives them a small nod. "I'll see you guys back in class..unless this doesn't take too long. Let the others know regardless." Izuku says with a bow goodbye to his friends before following all might to an empty teacher lounge. 

Izuku sits down as all might takes out their food a silence fills the room for a moment before all might sighs. "Young midoriya before we continue...I want to give my deepest regrets to how that training battle went..I much like you I believe though if you had fought out your differences with young bakugo you two could have become friends again... I did not know the boy's mindstate was so. Villainous." He says lowering his head to the other a saddened face spreading his features.

Izuku simply smiles. "I accept your apology but also, you are right. I also believed bakugo if we had brawled it out. Well, things could go back to normal or I could have at least shown I wasn't weak anymore. Instead that all occurred but if it weren't for you I surely would have perished now then...to bigger concerns. I have been thinking about this for a very long time, ever since you asked me during that day were the sun shined clearly basking us in yellow light. I at the time needed you to reflect but also myself and since then I can see it in you. You have changed for the better. I can see it in the way you stand, you conduct yourself, to the look in your eye. You are ready to pass on the title and announce your successor and I am as well. Ready to take on that mantle...there are some ground rules though."

All might perks up and nods. "Of course my boy tell me them."

"1. Whilst I understand your secrecy with this quirk. Once it is mine it is up to me how I use it or who I tell it to. Now don't worry I won't scream it from the rooftops but, it'll be my choice. 2. In that same vein, I am not seeking to become another you. I am seeking to become a rescue hero, and will use this quirk as my own. I won't be going around punching people not if I can help it, and lastly. I want to see you start to take care of yourself more. Working out, going on walks, eating well. Sleeping when you need to." He says with a light smile as all might thinks on it.

"I...understand and accept I trust your judgment...and I'll try my best to take better care of myself." He says a bit sheepishly. "NOW MY BOY TO ACQUIRE THIS SACRED TORCH, PASSED THROUGH GENERATIONS TO VANQUISH EVIL EAT THIS!!" He says plucking out and holding out a single hair as izuku eyes widen. "what?"

"Well, it needs to hold my DNA..and hair is the easiest.." He says scratching the back of his head. "I mean... I'd say fingernails would be easier and that also contains your DNA..but let's just get it through with." He says taking the hair and after a bit and some water he manages to swallow it. "So, how long does it take? To exist within me?"

"Around 30 mins. Tomorrow will be a grand day to test out whatever abilities you manage to gain from this and know that I will be here every step of the way. Now, I know you said you would rejoin your friends when you finished but come. Eat lunch with your teacher one missed lunch won't hurt right?" He says with a wide grin as izuku smiles as well nodding in agreement. 

Inside him, he could feel it as the minutes passed by something come to life within him. 

Tomorrow was gonna be one hell of a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with ofa i will be able to do things i think will be really enjoyable for you guys. The train aint stopping here.


	19. Election and memes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t-poses into chapter- I have returned
> 
> Character list.
> 
> Tokoyami=SpoopBirb  
> Koda=Somnft  
> Shoji=( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Todoroki=Peppermint  
> Tenya=Sanic  
> Tsuyu=Frug  
> Yuga=ShinyCheese  
> Aizawa=FATHER  
> Ojiro=JackieChan  
> Sato=SugarDaddy  
> Jiro=PunkRock  
> Sero=FlexTape  
> Hagakure=HideAndSeek  
> Shinso: TiredSon  
> MoMo=3-dPrinter

**Izuku lived** is changed to **Moth Jail**

 **Aizawa** changed their name to **FATHER**

 **Father:** So, I had planned tomrrow for us to do elections for a class pres and vice..but something popped up that is a bit more important to discuss. Serious stuff, so thats taken over priority, so instead were going to do it here today. I dont care who it is, just get it done before class tomrrow.

_Several people are typing..._

**JadeEmperor:** Not me! I can feel fingies rushing to their keyboards or mobile devices, As much as i love to be a leader i already lead a bunch of goobs in my head i dont really need more on my plate. Not unless i can figure out a way to more accurately or more regularly keep the rowdy ones in line.

**Sanic:** This activity truly should be done in person! How can we come to a decision through discord?

**ShockedPikachu:** Well, It seems the green bean has shut me down before i could even try. Alexa this is big oof please play descpiactio

**AcidRain:** I'm going to rebel and vote for izuku anyways >:D

**JadeEmperor:** I refuse, i shall yeet your vote away.

**Peppermint:** Lets just make like a poll or something. That way we dont bicker for the next 5 million years.

**SpoopBirb:** Won't such a way fall to endless corruption of voting for oneselves endlessly leading to a cycle of noone being voted until the inventiable heat death of the universe.

**JadeEmperor** : You know, one day i hope to be able to say such edgy things that are probably true. That would be pretty fuckin neat. 

**FATHER:** UGH. Here, theres a channel vote in there. 

**JadeEmperor:** Whilst thats going on. Yuga, Why the fuck were you sneaking cheese to my room last night. 

**ShinyCheese:** Ah, suddenly i have forgotten how to read.

**JadeEmperor:** >:/ It was delicious, but next time just give it to me normally. 

**ShinyCheese:** Ah, it appears i can read again.

**JadeEmperor:** OH WHILST YOU GUYS ARE DOING THAT @FATHER i need to speak with you in private.

**FATHER** : oh this is going to be good i can tell.

Private messages between JadeEmperor and FATHER

 **FATHER:** So what is it problem child?

**JadeEmperor:** So, this is gonna be sorta long and confusing but as my teacher its best if i tell you now, please keep this between us for now. So basically during lunch i went and saw all might and all might has this quirk that can be passed along to the next generation sorta like a torch? Wack i know, essientially a long time ago he had asked if i wanted it, but he was sorta a dick and said something really cruel and mean to me and just bailed so i declined until he showed me he was better. Of course, battle training occurered and whilst none of us could have predicated what happended he showed more courage then anyone that day and without his help i would have surely died, i decided in that moment that i would forgive him. So today i met with him and accepted to be his apprentice and accepted his quirk.

**FATHER:**....ok,...so...one second.

_A few moments of silence_

**FATHER:** Ok...so..what does this mean? Like whats quirk gonna do?

**JadeEmperor:** :Man_Shrugging: 

**FATHER** : Well, thats very helpful. Well, for now thank you for telling me this..who else knows? 

**JadeEmperor:** Father and all might...and now you.

**FATHER:** Alright, ill talk with all might and we can hash out some training for you. Were going to be doing something tomrrow so until we know the full extent we'll be extra cautious when watching you. I'll be sure to keep this quiet and is this some secret.

**JadeEmperor:** Alrighty..and thank you for agreeing to keep this silent, for now it is..i want to get to know my classmates a bit more before revealing. Its not like something crazy is gonna happen tomrrows or anything. Now lets go see if those crazy kiddos figured out someone to be the president and vice.

**Moth Jail**

**JadeEmperor** : Ight im back what you guys pick? 

**Firetruck:** Shinso was picked for vice and momo and tenya tied for pres. We thought since you didnt want to be the president...we should probably pick someone a bit more responsible. Now were gonna do a recount for those two.

**Sanic:** YESSSSS!!! I mean...AHEM Thank you for voting for me to be your president everyone, i promise i will not let you all down.

**Frug:** Took that very well, truly professional.

**3-dPrinter:** Well, im just glad to have been chosen to be president in the first place.

**JadeEmperor:** You could be like our treasurer. I'm sure were going to go out and do things and you basically are like a wikipedia of knowledge already. Surely treasurey stuff would be a snap for you.

**3-dPrinter:** OH! What a wonderful idea izuku!

**TiredSon:** I still dont know why i was picked to be vice anyways.

**ShockedPikachu:** You exude aizawa vibes if anyone deserves vice its the guy that exudes aizawa

**TiredSon:** That's fair, anyways IZUKU WHERE THE FLIPPITY FUCK WHERE YOU DURING LUNCH.

**JadeEmperor:** I was eating lunch with all might, discussing stuff.

**AcidRain:** About what????

**JadeEmperor** : I suppose you'll never know :)

**AcidRain:** My mood right [now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKbU8B-QVZk)

**Frug:** Rest in pieces

**AcidRain:** OK REAL TALK, gonna put someone on blast but dont care. Why has the green bean been seen hanging out in tokoyamis room lately?

**JadeEmperor:** Man, suddenly i have the strength to yeet an alien. Realistcally? Were hanging out this weekend and it was super late the other other day so i wanted to ask where he wanna hang out.

**SpoopBirb:** Were going to go shopping, izuku wants to get some new clothes. I hope this news is the one you looking for.

**ToeBeans:** HRMMMMMMMMMMMM

**JadeEmperor:** I cant believe it, i come out here to have a good time and im just being attacked...

**Firetruck** : Then perish

**Sanic:** Please, can we reframe from assualting izuku with memes?

**JadeEmperor** : Yes, i dont want to have to write on my gravestone that i died by memes.

**Peppermint:** How would you do that with you being dead?

**JadeEmperor** : I'll become a ghost

**JackieChan:** Solid logic right there, cant believe we didnt come up with it first.

**ShockedPikachu:** Can anyone help me with todays math homework? Im more good at english and i have smol brain.

**JadeEmperor:** I can help, math is surprisingly needed when it comes to tactic training. 

**Somnft:** One can only imagine the day in the life of izuku midoriya.

**JadeEmperor** : Its like yours, but with constant chattering. Which is no different from what i've experienced with all you.

**FlexTape** : Pull out my phone after feeling a thousands notifs and i see izuku roasting us. Nice. 

**JadeEmperor:** Alright, im going to help denki with his homework you kids have fun now. Denki prepare to be learnt

**ShockedPikachu:** fear.png

**Sanic:** everyone please make sure you finish your homework before the morning if you need help please let your new president know and iwill be glad to assist

**SugarDaddy:** I just finished dinner if anyone wants som, dont worry izuku grabbed two plates for him and denki.

**Sanic:** AH WHY OF COURSE. Dinner first then homework.

**Frug:** Sato your a godsend i was starting to get hangry.

**PunkRock:** The only thing worth of anything said so far during this entire discussion. FoOd

**FATHER:** I hate this family...to make sure you all get your homework done and eat. Im gonna do it. The nuclear option

**AcidRain:** that sounds omninous

**FATHER** has locked the chat till 8am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ive been browsing different chatfics to see different setups to inspire my own so hopefully this one looks a bit better.


	20. Media trouble and WELCOME TO USJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surely nothing bad is coming.

Izuku looked at the massive crowd of reporters that crowded over the entrance his eyes narrowing at the sight as a few turned and noticed him. "oh no." He mutters before parts of the swarm migrated over to him. "THERE ARE REPORTS THAT ALL MIGHT IS TEACHING HERE?!" One reporter asked shoving a mic in his face. "RUMORS ARE CIRCULATING THAT you're THE VICTIM OF A VILLAIN ATTACK AT THE SCHOOL??" Izukus eyes were narrowed as he felt more and more questions as more mics were shoved into his face before he slowly just shook his head his eyes flashing a few colors as the reporters let out an eep as two materializations of a short but heavily armored man followed by a tall silent man a hand resting on a sword. "Let the boy pass." He mutters as the short armored man gently nudged the reporters out of the way with a mighty shield. "We must get you to school, I will be the shield that pushes these parasites away." 

Izuku simply smirks before thanking his new bodyguards as his head slowly turns seeing the crowds break apart his eyes narrowing as he notices on the other side of the street there seemed to be a man standing..what looked like a hand covering his face, wearing very dark clothing...but when the crowds came together again he lost the sight of the other. "That was strange..." He mutters as zhou tai the tall silent swordsman turns and looks to izuku. "Is there a problem?" He says calmly as izuku shakes his head no. "Thought I saw something strange there for a moment." Zhou tai simply nods and eventually izuku can get into the campus passing Aizawa who looked to be more dead inside than usual as he holds back the tide, present mic standing next to him as they mutter to each other. "See you in class sensei," Izuku says with a light smile as he enters the materializations fading into nothing as he walks forward.

"AH! Izuku, I see you were able to make it into class. Those journalists out there were hounding me for questions, can I assume they did for you as well." Tenya said looking up and seeing izuku walk in as he rubbing his nose with a paper towel. "Yeah, though they seemed to have insider information on the battle training...wonder where they got that?" He says tossing the paper towel into a nearby trash bin. 

"Maybe one of the hospital staff leaked it to the press," Tsuyu says placing a finger on her chin. "I would think someone would take advantage of the things that happened at that hospital, probably made a quick buck to ribbit." 

"Well, for now, we don't have to worry about it. Did anyone else see the strange hand man when they were entering?" Izuku says looking at his classmates "PFFFT hand man? Man, I would have loved to see that, that sounds like a hilarious sight." Denki said laughing to himself. "I didn't see nothing but the wave of annoyance," Shinso said with a sigh. "Probably some edge lord sneaking about, maybe trying to get some of that media attention," Sero says with a bright smirk.

"Hrmm..are you worried about this individual izuku?" Tenya says chopping his arms worriedly. "No, no. Sero's probably right, just some weirdo trying to grab his 5 mins of fame. with that outfit, I'm sure he succeeded too...I wonder how to present mic and Aizawa are handling the crowds out there?"

**Outside**

"let's just wait until the rest of the student body gets in, then we'll let the gate handle it," Aizawa mutters as he sighs leaning back. "Hey, how's the green bean doing? You think he's ready for today?" Present mic mutters to the other. "Should be, all his charts and everything came out good..there doesn't seem to be any lasting trauma but we're having him visit hound dog just in case," Aizawa replies as the two stand in silence for a while longer. "How's shin fitting in?" Present mic looks to Aizawa tilting his glasses down a bit.

"He's been doing good, making friends, he's succeeding so far thanks to our training. Seems to be keeping quiet about us though, though I assume it's just the first week fears. He's not keeping it entirely secret the class is just oblivious." He chuckles softly as Yamada lets out a relieved sigh. "That's good..and yeah hes probably just a bit nervous about it...I'm sure he will open up soon enough." He turns and sees the last few students get in. "ALRIGHT MEDIA! WE HAVE ANSWERED ALL YOUR QUESTIONS FOR NOW, BUT SCHOOLS STARTING SO PLEASE VACATE THE PREMISES!" He says with his booming voice and a wide smirk. "YOU DIDNT ANSWER ANYTHING THOUGH!" A reporter calls back as present mic just gives a thumbs-up as the two teachers enter the campus.

"Who do they think they are?!?" An angry reporter says taking a few steps forward much to the protest of another as the sensors blare and a metal wall shoots up blocking their path the reporter jumping back out of fear. "what the..." "So..this is U.A.s great defense huh.." More muttering and chattering as across the street from the darkness piercing red eyes looks forward as they narrow slightly. 

**Inside**

"Alright, class." The door opens as Aizawa enters. "Luckily you all made it inside so we can begin, as you know the media is outside but they shouldn't be able to get in so you don't have to worry about anything. Simply don't talk to them and eventually, they'll go away. Now, the important business. This is a bit serious, but the police thought you should all know...simply so you can all keep an eye out. The other day the nurses keeping watching of bakugo entered his room and found his room was empty. The camera feeds were cut and there were no reports of any sound..seeing as his room was near the top floor we don't assume he just escaped and jumped out the 5th story of the hospital. So we have to assume someone took him, we don't have much information as of now but seeing his anger towards many of you besides izuku we thought it best to alert you all just in case.."

Izukus breath hitches at the news before his eyes narrow and hands clench into fists. "What kind of cruel bastards would want him anyways...fucking..GOD DAMNIT..." He slams a hand on his desk the wood cracking slightly. "izuku..." Ochako mutters looking over as izuku slowly sighs. "I'm fine...I'm fine.." He looks to Aizawa who simply nods. "If anyone has any question you can ask them now.."

"Do we have any idea of who possibly took him?" Momo asks first. "Who knows, we believe possibly a villainous organization but it could have been the yakuza for all we know." Aizawa shrugs. "How was his condition when he was taken?" Kiri pipes up. "He was starting to show more brain activity signaling he was probably going to wake up soon but we didn't have an exact date." 

"What was going to happen to bakugo..?" Tsuyu asks ribbiting quietly. Aizawa simply looks to izuku who gives a quiet nod. "Prison...most likely izuku thought that he was too dangerous to be trusted... it's possible he could have been punished more severely...we were digging to see if he had committed any other crimes. Now... I think that's all I can actually answer for today, izuku if you need to step out for a moment you can, the rest of you can use the rest of homeroom to finish homework, or study for any upcoming tests." He says before going to sit at his desk. 

Izuku sits there for a moment before standing to do exactly that leaving the room walking down the stairs to the outside as he grabs the bridge of his nose and just lets out an angry, angry scream yelling as loud as he can before sighing he didn't want to give the energy to cry. Not from this he simply closes his eyes and calms down before making his way back to class. Sitting down without another word for the rest of the period. 

The next 2 periods went as well as they could for izuku his brain was distracted but by the end of 3rd period, he seemed to be calm and normal as they all headed to lunch together. "Are you ok izuku? You seemed to be troubled deeply for a moment there." Tokoyami says sitting next to izuku as izuku just lets out a sigh. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine..that just hit hard, thought I was putting away a chapter of my life and it appears it may appear again." He smiles sadly. "Your strong though, from what you've shown so far, I believe you'll be able to face it again ribbit." Tsuyu offers her own brand of comfort.

"YEAH! YOU CAN FACE ANYTHING" Ochako says pumping up a fist in the air as izuku chuckles softly. "Thank you guys, your continued support is a wonder to behold. Well, at least lunch seems to loo-" He is suddenly cut off as not even a few minutes into lunch a loud and blaring alarm goes off as izuku grips the sides of his head as panic quickly fills the room upperclassmen standing and rushing away chattering of a breach or possible villain attack as it dominoed and in seconds everyone was stampeding around. "EVERYONE STAY HERE! ILL FIND OUT WHAT'S GOING ON." Izuku shouts before standing and disappearing into the crowd as he moves towards the window weaving and dodging through the hordes of classmates before smooshing against the glass his eyes seeing the large group of media now in the school as his eyes widen before narrowing as he slowly makes his way back to the group who had been trying to keep themselves from the swarming waves of students.

"It's JUST THE MEDIA...who knows how they got in but we need to alert the rest! I THINK I CAN HELP THE TEACHERS OUTSIDE MY MATERLIZATIONS I DONT THINK HAVE A SPECIFIC RANGE AS LONG AS I CAN SEE! TENYA I LEAVE IT TO YOU ON HOW TO GET THE ATTENTION OF THE OTHER STUDENTS TO YOU CLASS PRESIDENT!" izuku shouts before taking a step back and disappearing back into the crowds as he makes his way to the window once more.

**Outside**

"We know you have all might now give him to us!" Shouts the annoying reporter who had tried to get in through the gate earlier as Aizawa and present mic standing looking more agitated. "There technically trespassing should we just beat them up." Present mic says with narrowed eyes as Aizawa simply sighs. "Not if you want-" He's cut off by the sound and appearance of an intimidating man standing in front of them. Causing many to back up, the man was a muscular man with a bald head whose very presence caused fear in the reporters. "BACK OFF, OR YOUR DEALING WITH ME!" He shouts pointing at himself as Aizawa turns his head before seeing squished against the side of the lunchroom window izuku eyes flashing slightly with a bit of blood trickling from his nose. "It seems we have some backup." present mic jokes as Aizawa shakes his head. "Problem child..." He mutters. 

**Inside**

Well, eventually class 1-a became smooshed shoved into the hallway marking the exit sign as tenya was smooshed against the left wall with a determined expression. 'IZUKU LEFT THIS TO ME...I have to do my part as the class rep! He entrusted this goal to me!" He thought intensely before looking up a small smile crossing his face. "OCHAKO MAKE ME FLOAT!" He shouts as ochako eyes widened before a determined face spread across her features before reaching out and touching the other. "ENGINE BOOST!" Tenya shouts as he suddenly shot across the hallway spinning rapidly in an awe-inspiring spiral before slamming against the far end wall grabbing onto a pipe to steady himself. "EVERYONE CALM DOWN! IT IS SIMPLY THE MEDIA! THE TEACHERS ARE TAKING CARE OF IT!" He shouts as everyone's eyes looked at him. "oh...just the media" A few mutter before others look to the window. "H-hey think I hear the police!" Another shouts out as everyone seems to calm down tenya letting out a relieved sigh.

Izuku slowly pulled away from the window letting the manifestation drop as he wipes his nose, it took a lot out of him to do psychical manifestation summons. Though he should still be good for whatever's coming next. He can probably do apart from a total of 5 summons per day before he runs out of juice and partial manifestations were now easier he could probably do them all day if he really needed to...but even that might be pushing it. He sways slightly before he feels a hand steady him. "Hey you alright there, that was some crazy stuff right?" He perks up slightly and turns seeing a bright smile with almost blue button-like eyes and sharp blonde hair...sorta looked like tin tin. "Yeah, just smooshed up against a window isn't the most fun." He says with a light chuckle. "Well, you should sit down if you need to...I'm sure they will canceling lunch today but that's no reason for you to be falling over. Anyways I have to go and see if I can find my friends. You have a good day now." He says with a warm smile and nod before turning and walking off. 

Izuku decided to take tin's advice finding a place to sit and rest for a moment before the bell came to alert them of the ending of lunch as the classmates began to make their way to class, luckily he brought some granola bar's with him too school if he ever needed energy on the go, he kept them in his bag back in class so he'll just snack once he gets back. 

**Near the entrance**

Nezu stood with a few teachers behind him as he looks at the gate that looked like it had been turned to ashes itself. "This is troubling...there was defiantly some sort of villain behind this, did someone slip into the school or was this simply a warning...or more specifically a declaration of war?" He says with a hum. "Should we send everyone home today?" snipe comments looking at the now ruined gate. "No, no, I made sure to check everything as of now there is no one else in the school and we can easily fix the gate. We also don't want more trouble after the battle training incident. simply keep an eye out and alert anything weird if you see it." Snipe nods as nezu make a call to power loader to fix the gate as the other teachers make their way to class.

**Classroom**

"Alright everyone, today for hero classes we will be doing rescue. We will have 3 instructors today me, all might and another faculty member. As you may guess it is due to the break-in but it also helps with the training you will be doing today so I supposed it all worked out. We'll be taking a bus to the facility you can also wear your hero costumes. Izuku yours is still damaged so we modified your gym costume, it'll work for today. Created pouches for your weapons and added some defense to them. Now I know your all excited to wear your costumes but remember you not used to them yet, so be cautious about how you act." He presses a button. "also, momo and toru your costumes are being inspected for changes. A student that wishes to stay anonymous wrote a very strongly worded letter to the support department so, you can expect some well honestly less sexualized costumes probably by the end of the week, and anyone else that wants some costume updates can take it straight to power loader. Now that's all get ready." He says taking steps out of the classroom to begin getting the bus ready.

"Rescue this sounds like fun!" Denki says with a smirk. "Finally I can show off in the water...ribbit." Tsuyu replies "I wonder who sent support the letter..." Tokoyami muttered. "It was probably izuku he looked really peeved during the battle training," Ochako says with a smirk looking at izuku who simply waved his hands shyly. "Come CLASS we can speak more on the bus!" Tenya says directing everyone to their cases as everyone gets trained and heads outside.

"IF EVERYONE CAN GET INTO TWO NEAT LINES WE CAN EFFIECTIENTLLY GET INTO THE BUS QUICKLY," Tenya says adorned in his knightly hero costume as izuku chuckles ochako walking over. "Shame that your hero costume is ruined but luckily you were given a fix for now." She points out. "Yeah, it'll work I think I'll add some pouches to the belt these things can carry more balls than just the belt alone so luckily it's given me an upgrade idea for my hero costume" He smiles softly as tenya chops and shouts in the background. "C'mon let's get on the bus."

Izuku lets out a sigh as he sits down the seating arrangement had him sitting next to tsu. "You seem tired, I'm guessing your quirk drains your ribbit?" She asks with a tilt of her head. "Yeah, a bit I should be good for the rest of the rescue though." He gives a soft smile. "You know, your quirk is really awesome and flashy, with how it focuses on the utility it really makes you stand out, with me all I can do is harden," Kirishima says raising an arm as he hardens it. "You know, I really don't think about that. To me I'm not trying to sell merch, or be cool or awesome I'm just focused on rescuing people." Izuku responds with a shrug. 

"Oh, that's right you mentioned you wanted to become a rescue hero. Those guys aren't really in the limelight but they do just as much work as the rest, so manly." He says with a shark-toothed grin. "Though I think todoroki also stands the chance of standing in the limelight the most, or hell even shinso. He looks bland but his quirk could beat any of ours." Denki says with a smirk as shinso sighs. "I'm going underground so you nerds can have it all, I know I'm so kind giving you the chance." He says with a yawn. 

As the bus chattered away as they drew closer izuku felt something...something felt terribly, terribly wrong as his eyes narrowed slightly. "All right everyone! we're here," Aizawa says stopping the bus and standing up as izuku is the first to stand and walks over. "You alright izuku?" Aizawa says noticing the worry. "No...somethings wrong, would it be ok if I took out a weapon? Maybe it's just my nerves..but something feels not right." Aizawa looks at the other for a moment before nodding. "Keep it close and don't accidentally hurt anyone with it." He says looking at the newly izuku smiling as he gets off the bus taking out a ball clicking it and tossing it up as it constructs the rod and quiver full of arrows. 

"Is something troubling you?" tokoyami asks once he gets off the bus. "Yeah, maybe it's just my nerves but I felt I needed to arm myself..." He says with a low sigh. "It is quite alright, and I shall accompany you to keep you company," Tokoyami says with a soft smile as izuku returns it the two walkings forward as izuku throws the quiver over his shoulder looking and seeing..holy hell it was THIRTEEN...

"Everyone I have been waiting for you! Let us not wait a moment longer we have a long day ahead of us." Everyone awed and ooed in excitement as izuku looked seeing the massive dome of a building as they all entered. "WOAH THIS LOOKS LIKE UNIVERSAL STUDIOS JAPAN," Kirishima said excitably. 

"Welcome students, before you lay's a landslide, a shipwreck, a fire, a windstorm, and much more. I created this facility to help you young students thrive in rescue operations as you all know or may not know my quirk blackhole helps me save many but it can also just as well kill or harm people. In this highly regulated world, we can forget how easy it is for us to mess up that is why I have created the unforeseen simulation joint or simply USJ!" Thirteen finishes with a dramatic pose as Aizawa walks forward.

"Where all might?" He asks a bit quietly. "He sorta overused his power..so he's resting in the teacher's lounge he said he might be able to make it near the end." Aizawa sighs. "Fine, we should be able to make it without him. alright, thirteen you can continue" He shrugs moving over to the stairs.

Izuku looked and began to listen to thirteen again before his eyes are drawn forward as he feels him taking some steps forward pressing a button as the weapon unfolds into the bow as thirteen stops and Aizawa looks over. "Izuku what's wrong?" Aizawa asks before turning and looking down near the main plaza.

Izuku eyes were focused on the fountain that seemed to be slowly sputtering slightly as he begins to knock back an arrow. "Aizawa...get the students back...now." Aizawa's eyes widened before he walks over to thirteen and mutters something to them as thirteen walks over to the students protectively many of the students were confused as Aizawa walks over to izuku. "What do you see?" He mutters. "The lights are flickering, the fountains acting weird and you see that...that weird distortion right in front of the fountain-" He is cut off by the lights flickering more some lights shattering as the fountain suddenly stops as a purplish mist begins to fill the main plaza a hand reaching and pulling it open as the weird hand man walks forward.

"THIRTEEN GET THE STUDENTS OUT NOW!" Aizawa shouts looking behind him as he puts on his goggles thirteen nodding before motioning the students back and away as izuku presses a button near the end of the arrow as the arrowhead changes slightly as he lets it go. The arrow whizzing through the air directly at the hand man as a large purplish monster quickly blocks the arrow as the arrow sinks in and explodes but is somehow absorbed within the monster. 

"Oh...so quick..." The hand man looks up to see the archer near the base of the stairs. "A new player has joined...kurogiri stop the students from escaping..I don't see all might so let's cause some trouble while were here maybe it'll draw him out....this is going to be **FUN** "

Aizawa pushes izuku back. "Rejoin the class! I'll deal with them." Izuku eyes widen slightly before nodding as he runs back knocking back another arrow changing it to bomb again just in case as he takes his place next to tokoyami. "KEEP YOUR EYES OUT WE DONT KNOW WHAT THEIR CAPABLE OF EVERYONE MAKE THEIR WAY OUT WE NEED TO ALERT THE REST OF SCHOOL, DENKI TRY TO SEE IF YOU CAN CATCH A SIGNAL AND EVERYONE ELSE PLAY DEFENSIVELY," Izuku shouts out.

The battle of USJ...has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing at all.


	21. The battle of USJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go boys and girls
> 
> Student locations
> 
> Landslide: Izuku, Tokoyami, Denki.
> 
> Shipwreck: Shinso, Tsuyu, Sero
> 
> Entrance: Yuga, Tenya, Ochako, Sato. Thirteen
> 
> Fire: Ojrio, Todoroki
> 
> squall: Kirishima, Toru, Mina
> 
> Collapse: Shoji, Jiro, Momo
> 
> Mountain: Koda

"How did so many of them get here so fast? Aren't we supposed to have alarms?" Kirishima asked as they began to all back away. "That's right where are the alarms?" Momo asks looking to thirteen. "That's a good question.." Thirteen responds as todoroki closes his eyes in thought. "Someone may be jamming us..they decided to attack an isolated area when a class is going on. There foolish to think they can win this in the end but, they seem to have thought this through now the only thing to wonder is what goal did they have coming here?" 

"Kaminari keeps trying your radio, it's possible if they're jamming our sensors they're jamming others things as well, thirteen get these students out. I'll keep em back." Aizawa says as thirteen nods moving the class to begin leaving at a more fast pace. "Let's begin," Aizawa said as he runs forward and leaps down the stairs landing as he charges at the villains blinking as he cuts off a group of shooters. "THAT'S ERASERHEAD! HE CAN CUT OFF OUR QUIRKS BY LOOKING AT US!" A villain shouts before a punch is slammed into their face capture tape flying out and wrapping around another flinging them forward into a roundhouse.

"Eraser..." Anxious fingers scratch at their neck. "didn't know you were going to be here... you're making it hard for my team to do what they need to, thats annoying. Very annoying. Kurogiri what are you waiting for. Go. I'll take care of Eraserhead. If my goons continue to fail like this." The hand man growls slightly under his breath as he watches. The man-made of shadowy mists bows. "Of course, tomura." The portal behind them slowly closes as kurogiri sinks into the ground disappearing.

'Izuku you have the most tactics training so students listen to him if I go down!" Thirteen shouts as they run to the entrance just as they almost make it the swirling purple that had summoned the villains cut them off as kurogiri rises from the ground like a demon. "I am so sorry, but I cannot allow any of you to leave. We are the league of villains and we have decided to invite ourselves, I know it's rude but we have a gr-" The sound of whizzing is heard followed by a small rapid beeping as a timed explosive arrow flies forward and explodes into the body of the mist man. A few students turn to look at izuku who has already knocked back another arrow.

"Ah, the archer..you seem to be cut above the rest, it seems if I am to be stopped from a speech I'll just get to work," Kurogiri says eyes narrowing as for a split second izuku notices some strange metal bracers around the neck area before shadowy tendrils shoot out and engulf them. "THERE ARE METAL BRACERS AROUND HIS NECK! TARGET IT!! HE CREATES PORTALS!!" Izuku screams into the shadowy fog as he notices movement barely as tenya leaps grab two students and quickly jumps out as izuku feels himself sinking into the ground his eyes widening as he falls and braces himself feeling himself land on the solid rock as he rolls. 

**Landslide zone**

His head was slightly dizzy as he stands looking about before seeing tokoyami and Denki who had been standing next to him rushing over to help them up. "We appear to be on the landslide area..." He turns seeing approaching villains. "And we appear to be in a dark banquet," Tokoyami says summoning dark shadow. "DAMNIT! I cant cut through... we're alone out here." Denki mutters looking the most frightened. 

Izuku reaches and presses a button on a small ball tossing it up as it constructs into two tonfas catching them and sticking to a defensive stance. "There thugs, were more trained than them, keep calm and we can do this! Tokoyami uses your quirk to hit the long distant fighters, Denki your basically a human stun gun shock the ones who come the closest I'll deal with the mid-range fighters. if we stay calm we can do this!" He shouts as tokoyami and Denki stare a bit awe eyed before nodding. "DARK SHADOW STRIKE!" Tokoyami shouts as the shadowy demonic-looking bird stretches out and slams a shadowy fist against a villain.

Denki stands a bit nervous before clenching his teeth and charging forward lightning crackling around himself as he touches a villain the lightning surging and a pained scream shoots out as their eyes roll back passing out. "YEAH! I CAN DO THIS!" He fist pumps before smirking at the rest.

Izuku takes a deep breath in and out before running forward dodging a sword-wielding villain as the tonfa reaches out and slams into their stomach quickly turning to block a heavy fist stumbling back as he does so before quickly recovering. 'I HOPE THE OTHERS ARE DOING GOOD...' he thinks as he slams the tonfa into another's chest turning and kicking another in the stomach.

**Shipwreck zone**

Shinso feels himself slam into the water sinking into the depths below his eyes quickly scanning seeing that underwater with him was dozens upon dozens of swim typed villains as he struggled not to freak out underwater eyes scanning when he feels something wrap around him looking down and seeing a long tongue wrapped around and tightened as he suddenly pulled his eyes turning to see tsuyu as he is promptly yeeted out of the water and slammed onto the nearby boat. "owwowowo" He muttered feeling the tongue unravel feeling a pair of hands help him up.

"You alright there shinso?" Sero asks helping the other up as shinso just gives a weak nod. "Yeah, thanks....hey you don't look wet.." He muttered as sero chuckles "Yeah, I basically landed on the boat, I guess the portal guy didn't know where exactly everything was and just guessed." He turns seeing tsu climb up and into the boat. "Alright, that confirms it I don't think the villains knew of our quirks beforehand else they would never send tsu here," Shinso mutters before looking into the water. "They're not attacking, I don't think they know either," Shinso smirks. "Alright, so we have a frug, tapeman and me." Shinso thinks for a moment looking into the distance as his eyes narrow "Sero can you get us to the mountain? I think I see Koda all alone over there." 

Sero walks over and narrows his eyes looking around. "Yeah, I think I can, tsuyu you think you can get over there? I'll carry shinso." Tsuyu nods. "How we getting these guys off our backs though? ribbit." She asks placing a finger on her chin as shinso smirks. "Watch and learn. HEY VILLAINS, ARE YOU REALLY THAT SCARED OF CHILDREN YOU won't FACE US?!?" He shouts as many villains shout back angrily as shinso pulls the strings. "Those not under my control fight the others." The villains who responded their eyes slowly dull and they turn like puppets attacking the other non-controlled villains who screamed in anger, confusion, and terror. "NOW!" Shinso shouts as sero nods. "cool quirk dude!" He grabs shinso and shoots out some tape connecting to the lower wall of the dome as he flings himself and shinso forward over the water as tsuyu leaps after them.

**Mountain zone**

Koda was backing off slowly fists raised but fear taking them as the villains slowly cornered him. "awe...looks like we have a poor little hero all to ourselves.. let's play with one, I wanna see em scream and begging for mercy before were done with em." A sadistic grin of a villain knives seemingly growing out of their body as the other cackle tears beginning to gather in kodas eyes before their eyes widen as they look up and see falling from the sky tsuyu, shinso and sero as tsuyu dropkicks one of the villains leaping forward to guard Koda, sero and shinso landing in front as well shocking the villains. "Hey Koda, thought you would like some backup, let's take these freaks down all right?" Sero says with a thumbs up and smirks to Koda whose eyes were wide with surprise and happiness before nodding standing a bit more firm with the others. 

**Fire zone**

Todoroki and ojirio stand looking at the surrounding villains as todoroki narrows his eyes. "Damn fire...gonna make it hard to rely on my ice, I wonder if they knew..." He growls as ojrio stood in a defensive stance. "I suppose that's the downside of being connected to the number 2. Villains know about you...don't worry, I'll keep us safe, you do what you can." Ojirio comments as todoroki simply nods.

**Squall zone**

"DAMNIT...they just keep coming.." Kirishima mutters as he slams a hardened fist into another villain. "MINA HAVE YOU SEEN TORU YET??" He shouts over to mina who had just given another villain some very nice burns their screams of pain dulling out as they fell unconscious. "No!...damn storm..we gotta keep looking she has to be here somewhere we saw her when we ported in." She says rushing over as Kirishima just nods. "Ok, let's follow what izuku said, play defensive as we try to find her." Mina nods in affirmation.

**Collapse zone**

"Well, this is unfortunate..these ruins make it hard to see where these villains are coming from, Jiro, shoji ill be relying on you two," Momo says looking at the two. "Of course, we need to get back to the others as soon as we can but also be careful these buildings are shifting even as we speak." "shoji comments. "Cut the chatter.." Jiro mutters her jack in a nearby wall. "We got 5 more approaching, 3 from behind, 2 in the front." She says the jack pulling out the wall as the 3 stands preparing for the next assault

**Entrance**

Yuga, Tenya, Ochako, Sato, and finally thirteen stand their hands guarding against the shadowy portal villain that was still in front of them. "Izuku shouted portals and a metal brace before he disappeared..so it appears we know their strength and weakness" Tenya muttered looking to his allies as thirteens eyes were narrowed. "Tenya, I have a mission for you, I need you to escape, your the fastest one here and you can alert the others" Tenyas eyes widened. "But, can I truly just abandon you all by yourselves?" He asks looking down at the ground. "mon ami we must all play our part if izuku was here he would say the same thing we can handle ourselves as our class rep you must be the one to raise the signal fires." Yuga said with a pose and dramatic pointing. "Yugas right..we will handle this, you go," Sato says taking steps forward. "You got this tenya!" Ochako says with a fist pump. 

Tenya eyes widen at the confidence before nodding as he takes a stance to run. "THEN I LEAVE THE REST TO YOU. Thirteen, use your quirk if you can to show off this villain's weakness so the others can attack!" Thirteen looks to tenya and nods the cap on the finger-popping off as kurogiris eyes widen. 'the boy noticed my brace? How? Is his quirk some kind of zoom? This is bad, but I cannot let them escape.' Kurogiri growled slightly. "PLANNING OUTLOUD? FOOLISH!" He shouts attempting to portal tenya and thirteen but thirteen was quicker to the draw. "RECIPRO! BURST!!" Tenya shoots forward as kurogiri eye flickers overseeing tenya run past but before he can do anything he feels two heavy strikes against his brace as he lets out a pained scream that could be heard throughout USJ as sato and yuga each throw their own at the metal brace that was now revealed by thirteen, of course, thirteen stopped sucking to let the others attack as kurogiri stumbles back the metal breach cracked and bent as he lets out a pained breath swaying slightly. "You... won't...win.." He shakes his head turning to focus fully on tenya as tendrils shoot out chasing after tenyas escape.

Ochako uses the distraction to rush forward the villain growing sloppy due to their single targeted goal letting ochako easily run in and lightly tap the metal brace as the other is suddenly forced into the air. "WHAT? MY BODY?!?" He shouts out eyes narrowing as he sees tenya slam a foot into the door crashing through and continuing to run as kurogiris eyes simply narrow. "damn.."

**Landslide zone**

"Well..that was disappointing, good job everyone. Now we need to go and reinforce Aizawa I trust him but by now he's surely getting tired." Izuku calls to tokoyami and Denki who were catching their breaths knocked out villains surrounding them. "Right!" Denki says standing tall as tokoyami silently nods as they begin to rush down the landslide to the main plaza

**Main Plaza**

Aizawa's capture tape loops and pulls two villains towards him as he promptly sends his foot into one's stomach slamming them both back into the ground an eye flickering seeing izuku and his group on the outskirts of the main plaza before looking forward to seeing the final boss rush forward. "Finally the final boss" He grumbles rushing forward throwing his capture tape to lock around tomura as he blocks a punch and slams an elbow into his stomach the hand man letting out a painful gasp. "There we go, thats exactly what I was expecting..you truly live up to my expectations eraser...but you're getting tired, and reckless...it was hard to see it as first but your blinking often and your tell is your hair...pathetic really thinking you could take us all on." His hand tightens on Aizawa's elbow. "I'll turn you into dust like all the rest." Aizawa's eyes widen as he feels his skin beginning to crack as he grits back a scream shoving the other back before looking to his arm. 'he's taken out my arm....some kind of decay quirk? or maybe rapid aging?" He grits through the pain dodging a villain and stumbling back. "Anyways eraser...I'm not the final boss...he is." Aizawa turned and saw the mighty purplish monster reaching out. 'oh no.' he thinks before his face is promptly grabbed and slammed into the floor blood spluttering out.

Tomura smirks underneath his mask but turns when he hears kurogiri suddenly appear next to him. "Ah, kurogiri...have you taken care of the hero and the students?" He says red eyes piercing at the other before looking and seeing the damaged brace and kurogiri was breathing slightly haggard. "The archer screamed out my quirk and weakness before I could teleport him, thirteen was reluctant to keep their blackhole on me and the students managed to hit me...I couldnt stop one from escaping." There was silence as tomura slowly began to breathe angrier and angrier reaching to scratch at his neck.."YOU IDIOT, ABSOLUTE IDIOT. IF I DIDNT NEED YOU I WOULD RIP YOU ASUNDER WITH MY BARE HANDS...the heroes are going to be arriving soon...we should lea-" He's cut off by a sudden sight.

Izuku and his group had just made it to the plaza when they saw this purplish monster grab and slam Aizawa into the ground overhearing the main villains talking about leaving but izuku was not going to let them go so easily as he reaches and pulls out a ball as a large greatsword constructed in his hands before charging forward directly at the purplish monster, tomura turning his head as he sees the archer suddenly multiclass into a knight as the sword stabs directly into the back of his nomu. "Oh, the archer is a multiclass...straight for the kill too, you think because its a monster you can kill it? You are quite interesting however, you've ruined all my plans today...if it weren't for you I would've won. Nomu, kill him." 

Izukus eyes widened when he noticed this "nomu" creature didn't even flinch to the stab as it simply reaches back gripping the sword and shattering it with a simple squeeze as it turned faster than he could react. "oh no." That was the last thing he consciously remembered as a massive fist is reeled back and slams into his body as everything just goes dark his body flung back ragdolling as he eventually lands sliding to an stop blood pouring from his body. "IZUKU!!!!!!" Tokoyami screams out before looking to the nomu who stood waiting as tomura lets out a cruel, insane cackle throwing back his head. "HAHHAHAHAHAHA SHOULD HAVE WORKED ON YOUR DEFENSE!! Annoying brat." 

The darkness took him, dark, abyssal, endless...no light, no fireworks nothing. This had to be the death...his final slumber, his final act was to save his teacher and he had failed.....no...THIS COULDNT BE IT...he still had so much to do..anyone...anyone..please come..face this overwhelming challenge..Then

A light

Brighter than anything he had felt in his life.

Death cannot hold him.

He accepts this light he accepts its strength. 

Finally, a true challenge worthy of my skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY...a proper challenge


	22. The warrior without equal lives again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HES HERE

Silence took the main plaza as tokoyami and Denki just stared at the body of izuku as the hand man let out this terrifying cackle the only thing piercing the otherwise silence that would take the area. The only others that may have seen izuku get fucking destroyed were those near the front of the stairs and those on the mountain. "Well, there it is! A child that thought he was hot shit some level 100 player with all his multiclassing that thought he could take out my DPS tank...that practically makes up for everything that has happened today...ok nomu, kill the rest please." His eyes turning to tokoyami and Denki as the nomu turns his head beginning to walk forward. "DENKI RUN, ILL DISTRACT WITH DARK SHADOW! GO I'LL BE FINE!" Tokoyami shouts screaming in both anger and sorrow as Denki shakes his head. "NO! We'll face this thing together." He clenches his fists lightning begins to crackle around him. "Cute...bu-"

He is suddenly cut off once more as a dull glow caught his head eye near where izuku had landed. "Nomu, stop." Tomura tilts his head before his eyes widen as a massive shockwave explodes out near izukus body red electricity crackling in the air. Izukus body cracks as bones pop into place, His spine realigning as he slowly sits up his eyes glowing a bright red as an aura of pure red flame, anger and hatred engulfs his form multicolored lines traveling up his body. As his body begins to alter and change growing taller, muscles growing larger and larger as his entire facial structure changes a mighty foot slamming onto the ground as the materials of his gym outfit begins to glow and change shape turning into this heavy black armor mixed with heavy leathers a design of what looked to be a dragon..adorned on the chest of his armor, two red feathers tucked away into his now dark brown hair tied up into a messy ponytail an insignia keeping the hair in place. The red feathers were long and curled up then down making this already giant of a man seem even taller. 

As the transformation finished the figure looked at his hands his head-turning looking to tokoyami and Denki his very presence was fear-inspiring the glowing in his eyes finished to dark intense pupils, his face held this overwhelming intensity and strength. "MOVE CHILDREN, THIS IS A FIGHT FOR THE MIGHTY." He commands as the two stares before running off although they make sure to run over and grab Aizawa first using the distraction to get him out of this soon-to-be battlefield as lu bu turns stretching out a hand. "I AM THE MIGHTY LU BU. THE WARRIOR WITHOUT EQUAL! I come to face an overwhelming challenge that might finally test my might. Send your monster forward so I can put him into the ground like all the rest!" He commands walking forward.

Tomura's eyes were wide with fear at the presence of this titan of a man. "WHAT IS THIS!! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!! IF ANYONE IS GOING TO POWERUP ITS ME!!" He screeches in anger. "NOMU KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!" 

Lu bu simply stands as the nomu charges reeling back a fist as it slams into his form as he skids back before stopping himself his head lowered from the blow as he slowly raises it. "WAS THAT ALL? Show me what you got!" Lu Bu shouts as tomura takes a step back. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! MY NOMU IS TOO KILL ALL MIGHT!! AND YOU JUST...ARGH...KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM!!" He shouts having a full-blown tantrum. The nomu charges as lu bu reel's back his own fist as the two titans' fists collide together with an amazing force a shockwave exploding out sending nearby villains flying back as tomura barely keeps his feet on the ground. 

**Fire zone**

The intense winds the pressure of the two titans colliding fists send ripples across all USJ as todoroki and ojiro lookup. "What the hell was that?" todoroki mutters. "Cmon we need to get out and regroup! maybe we can find out." Ojiro comments as the two nods and makes their way out

**Mountain zone**

Shinso and the rest were staring in awe at what they had just witnessed before the shockwave from the two colliding fists forced them to take cover. "We need to get off the mountain and get to better cover!" Shinso shouts as sero and tsuyu try to keep themselves on the ground, Koda in a ball of pure fear at this point as he looks up and weakly nods before looking and nodding as the 4 stands slightly wobbly before quickly making their way down their side of villains defeated

**Main plaza**

The nomu skids back from the sheer force of the man's punch as it lets out a garbled screech. A wide smirk was across lu bus face. "So your not all bluster after all. SHOW ME EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!" He slams a foot forward before charging forward ducking from a punch as he slams a fist into the creature as it flies back catching itself as it screeches charging once more. 

The two were blow for blow each punch sending shockwaves out across usj the ground beginning to crack and split apart, the dome weakening slightly as parts begin to crack and collapse as tomura watched wide eye screaming. "IT DOESNT MATTER WHAT YOU DO! MY NOMU CAN TAKE EACH BLOW! HE HAS SHOCK ABSORPTION AND REGENERATION NOTHING YOU CAN DO WILL DEFEAT HIM!!" Tomura yelled out barely audible in the high intense winds.

"HMPH! IT DOES NOT MATTER I WILL DEFEAT HIM!" Lu bu shouts back...if this creature could withstand anything then there was no point holding back anything as he flexes the red aura that had surrounded him when he transformed suddenly appears once m ore as everything suddenly dialed up by 11 he dodged quicker, he struck harder, each blow against him seemed to do less and less as the two became a blur only thing signifying their space was the slams of their punches and shockwaves of their blows as lu bu slams hitting the nomu sending it flying back into a forest area as the nomu screams in anger as lu bu leaps as the nomu jumps as the two collide in midair. Lu bu grabs the nomus head and throws it away as the creature is thrown once more slamming onto the ground that was now cracked and ruined.

Lu bu reaches out as materializing into his hand was a mighty halberd the legendary SKYPIECER as he lands and charges forth once more. "I TIRE OF YOU, YOU HAVE SHOWN ME ALL YOU CAN DO." He raises the halberd and slams down electricity crackling as he manages to slice the nomus arm off using the backend to slam into the nomus skull. "YOUR WEAK! A MINDLESS DRONE! You're NOT WORTH ANYMORE OF MY TIME!" The nomu stumbles back his arm quickly regenerating and blocking a punch as the other arm swings wildly slamming into lu bus side sending him flying as he tumbles back using the halberd to catch himself. "YOUR FINISHED YOUR PATHETIC ATTEMPTS TO CONTINUE ONLY SHOW YOUR WEAKNESS." The nomu does not care for the man's words only the intense desire to kill him with all of its might.

The two-run forward and collide now with his sky piercer lu bu was able to cut and slice but just as fast as he disarms the other the nomu is quickly able to regrow back and with each slice, the nomu uses the time to slam more and more of its fists into lu bu his face and body cracking blood dripping from his face as he slams the halberd forward pushing the nomu back as lu bu catches his breath. Panting as he reaches and wipes his nose. "VERY WELL..you may be the best opponent I've faced...but I cannot allow you to win. I'm finishing this now." The red aura surrounding him grows stronger raising higher as reaches out his halberd pointed at the nomu charging straight at him. "NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME!" He shouts as near the tip of the mighty halberd this red ball of electricity gathered larger and larger before exploding out engulfing and forcing the nomu back. The energy covering every inch of the nomu as it peels back its flesh exposing bone and muscle underneath parts of its limbs turning to ash as it falls back as the energy continues its intense assault across its form and as the energy flickers away there laying on its back, its body slowly regenerating laid the nomu. lu bu walked forward the creature's eyes for a split moment seem to beg for death. "...hmph..you may die as a fine warrior." He raises his halberd and stabs the creature in the head as it spasms for a moment letting out a pained and horrid scream before it just goes limp its arms thudding to the ground.

Lu bu pants slightly before turning and looking to tomura and kurogiri. "WHO ELSE SHALL FACE ME?" He says pointing the halberd forward.

Tomura stood in shock, fear, and possibly awe at what he had just witnessed but when the halberd was pointing at him. The threat of this man's strength pointed at him. "KUROGIRI WE ARE LEAVING..AND YOU...LU BU...MULTICLASS THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING I WILL MAKE SURE IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO TO RIP YOU PIECE BY PIECE UNTIL YOU BEG FOR DEATH." He shouts as kurogiri summons a portal and the two disappear. 

Lu bu simply lets out a hmph. Though as he does so he slightly sways as the sky piercer drops out of his hand the red energy flickering before disappearing as the form begins to slowly drop. "I am finished...next time..I hope you bring me a better challenge." Lu bu mutters as the form completely drops as izuku thuds to the floor passing out just as he does so though. The doors to USJ erupt open the students near the top of the stairs who were trying to come up..with something to explain what they just saw the turn and see walking out from the dust was tenya and the rest of the teachers including all might himself.

**Earlier**

Due to the events of earlier and izukus warnings, the group was closer to the entrance meaning when tenya escaped he made it back to campus much quicker..and thanks to izuku leadership across the zones and instructions most villains got taken out quicker or even avoided altogether leading most groups to escape their zones faster Mostly those in a landslide, shipwreck, and mountain. When tenya arrived he managed to find nezu and all might talking mostly from sheer luck of barging into the teacher's lounge as it was quicker than going all the way up to nezus office. Nezu and all might were both surprised to see tenya who was supposed to be at USj but when tenya explained himself they quickly mobilized. When they began to approach they noticed parts of the dome beginning to collapse due to the major fight and rushed quicker it was decided for all might to keep his energy as high as he could...also he had to quickly buff up when tenya burst in..that was a close call all in itself but when they arrived...well none of them expected what they saw.

**Present**

"Sorry, we're a bit late..but we have arrived to help," Nezu says sitting upon vlads shoulder as snipe steps forward aiming his gun and firing hitting two villains who had begun to approach the passed out izuku. "I TENYA IDA HAS FINALLY RETURNED!!" Tenya shouts as everyone finally has bright smiles upon their faces. The villains down in the main plaza weren't too happy the shooters shouting before firing. "tch.." Present mic walks and lets his quirk roar. "YEAHHHH!!" He shouts deafening the villains as ectoplasm opens his mouth as clones begin to pour out sailing towards those below.

The heroes had arrived and with only small minor skirmishes that lasted a few more moments..it was finally over.

The villains had been defeated and all tied up as all groups made their way back to regroup at the main plaza. Tokoyami was the first to run over and check on izuku all might rushing over as well. Tokoyami reaches and puts a hand to his neck. "he's ok..he's alive..." All might simply stood there shaking with regret. "I failed you again my boy...tokoyami, please tell me what happened." All might said looking to the other as tokoyamis eyes widen before looking down. "He charged in...when fear took us, he charged in at that." Tokoyami points to the now corpse of the nomu. "It did nothing though...there were two villains a guy covered in hands..I think I heard the name tomura and the other... I don't know made of mists the abyss...the tomura guy commanded that..nomu that's what it was called to kill him...it was too fast none of us could move to block the punch...He simply crumbled under the weight I don't even think he felt it..he just died.." All might pupils widened in fear before looking down. "but he's...alive now..but how?" He mutters

"I..I don't know...the tomura guy commanded him to attack us. Then out of nowhere this bright light engulfed izuku..this shockwave of pure might and his body just snapped back into place and transformed..he didn't just partially manifest he became someone...These multicolored lines traveled across him and he turned into this titan of a man..this warrior without equal..he called himself LU BU...and then they fought...god he was as strong as you all might. I mean look." He motions to the destruction surrounding them. "Their power did all this...all of it." Parts of the dome had completely collapsed letting in the fresh sunlight, parts of the grounds were destroyed it was gonna take more than one coat of paint for this. The main plaza was destroyed you could almost see the foundations poking out...by God's miracle luckily the two boys had grabbed Aizawa else..well that would have been not good.

"Alright...I see well luckily his quirk seemed to have saved him once more. Go tokoyami I'll make sure izuku gets the help he needs the fastest." Tokoyami stared at the other a bit reluctantly before nodding. "ok, ill visit soon." He turns and walks off as cementoss walks over, blocking others from coming over and covering the two. "There, I know you're already low..and we need to get izuku to the nurses quickly." 

All might feels some steam escape his body as he exhales. "Thanks for that...and your right.. let's go before the others notice." He slowly stands more steaming rising from his form as he shrinks down cementos walking over and picking up izuku gently as the 3 make their way out and away.

**Elsewhere in a shadowy bar**

Tomura appears as he walks over and slams both fists onto the counter kurogiri flinching slightly as tomura lets out an angry screech. "EVERYTHING WENT WRONG!!! EVERYTHING! THE ARRIVAL, THE THUGS, THE STUDENTS, ALL MIGHT WASNT THERE...WHAT WAS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE MASTER OUR COMPLETE AND UTTER FAILURE...SOMEONE KNEW WE WERE COMING!" He screeches as a tv screen flickers on as dark and foreboding breathing could be heard. "Oh...is that correct? Who...?" Tomura struggled to keep calm. "This brat...this multiclassing cheat. He shot at me just as we exited with this bow, then on the coms I hear that he's kicking people asses with these sticks...then he charges my nomu with a sword it's like he had 3 quirks. I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE!" There is a calm for a few moments. "Interesting...it appears we weren't prepared enough..but where is the nomu." A second voice picks up. "Yes, I spent a long time working on it..are you telling me you left it behind?" 

Tomura slams again. "THAT BOY KILLED IT...THE NOMU SMASHED HIM CRUMBLED HIM, AND HE STOOD BACK UP, HE DIED I SAW IT, AND THEN HE CAME BACK AS THIS LU BU FIGURE. HE WAS AS STRONG AS ALL MIGHT!" Silence once more. "Lu bu...interesting. Sounds like a figure from a long-ago age...tomura. I want you to calm down..this boy. He might be useful. If he went for the kill his morals might be greyer than the others think. We need people like him, so I want you to bottle your rage...he might be a wonderful asset if you can convince him. You will need power players like him to win." The other voice chimes in. "A boy that shows multiple skills and or quirks?...hrmm..if not we could make the most powerful nomu to ever exist if he refused. I suppose it's a loss but one we can take." The dark and foreboding one speaks after. "Yes, we lost but we learned a great many things...this boy he will play a part in the future of things. Find him, meet with him, convince him. I will remain in the shadows so you must be my face...take all the time you need. Grow in strength then move the next piece." The screen flickers out as tomura simply looks forward. "Ok...master...I'll acquire this..multiclass...and ill-use his power to tear down the strings of this broken and corrupted world." He growls.

"I promise I will bring in a new world order..kurogiri...find out everything you can about that boy. Everything." Kurogiri gives a slight nod as tomura moves to sit down as he contemplates the day's events replaying it over and over in his head.

**Outside usj**

"Alright..19 of you besides izuku...it seems we have everyone, that's a godsend in its own." Everyone's favorite detective let out a slight sigh of relief. "Hey, ojiro it's nice to see you made it out. Where did you end up landing up?" A hand lands on ojiros shoulder as he turns seeing toru. "Ah, thanks. I landed in the fire zone with todoroki. His ice made it harder for him to fight but luckily I wasn't alone out there." He says scratching the back of his head. "Hey, yuga. Thanks for the assist there! we totally showed that mist man whats for." Sato says offering a high-five to yuga who simply stood wide-eyed before smirking giving the other a high five. "And I am glad I was able to add some dazzle to your amazing performance."

"So you were with izuku..and he took down that beast by himself...amazing, SO MANLY..I deff gotta up my training to be like him." Kirishima says with a bright grin as Denki and tokoyami sigh. "It was a rough thing to see though...I'm just glad hes alive." Denki mutters. That sight would haunt tokoyami and his thoughts for a long time. 

"Alright, there's no need to keep these kids here any longer. Let's get them back to class." The detective says looking to a police officer as tsuyu hops forward. "Wait..how are Aizawa and izuku?" She asks worriedly. "Ah, that. Well. The good news is Aizawa will be just fine a few days in the hospital and he'll be good. The nomu did damage but luckily izuku managed to distract it from doing any long term damage...as for izuku...well the good news is he's alive, his body seems to be somehow self-repairing itself due to some aspect of his quirk. Right now he just needs lots of sleep he might be out for the rest of the day, I know many of you are worried but right now the best thing we can do is let him sleep. Alright, let's get you, kids, back."

The news somehow comforted them but also made them more worried as they simply nodded and made their way back to the bus the detective turning as he sees nezu approaching. "Ah, just who I wanted to see. I wanted to ask if we could patrol the area and make sure nothing else managed to escape or get in..as well as find out what exactly happened." Nezu smiled and nodded. "Of course, you have full permission to all areas of u.a. we need your help just as much. Now, if you excuse me, detective..my son has been brought into another coma-like state from the villains and I want to be there when he wakes up this time." Nezu says a more determined face taking him as the other simply gives a firm smile. "Of course, and nezu. tell that kid he was a god damn hero today when he wakes up. " 

Nezu smiles softly. "Of course, but I think he already knows that." He says walking off taking his own transportation back to the nurse's office.

The aftermath of the day's events was hard on everyone. Teacher and student. Teachers wondering where they went wrong, students wishing they could have done more. Nezu entered the nurse's office seeing all might just keeping an eye on izuku as he looks up. "Ah.." He wipes his eyes. "I was just finishing up with him, he's a great kid...sacrificed everything to save Aizawa and the others. You have a son we all wish we could have." all might says before kneeling and patting nezu on the shoulder softly before standing and leaving the room.

Nezu lets out a sigh as he walks over and moves to sit next to the sleeping izuku as he reaches out placing a hand to his hand. "I know your sleeping, but I know deep down you can hear me. Izuku...I want you to know I am so, so proud of you. You have become everything I have wanted and I don't regret a single day I adopted you. You are everything that symbolizes a hero and so much more. You could do no wrong and nothing that happens will change how I feel about you. So rest, rest, and I'll be right here when you wake up." Tears were gathering in his eyes as he squeezes izukus hand. "I'm so proud.." 

As the sun sets of u.a. nezu stayed behind..the students went home and hopefully, the next day would bring better horizons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LU BU LU BU LU BU LU BU LU BU LUB


	23. limbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, and there and everything inbetween

Darkness.

Light.

Falling forever in an abyssal black sea.

Eyes forward-looking as feet land over a cliff a man standing in long flowing yellow robes long black hair looking forward as a yellow sky stretches out before them. "We can heal your body but the mind is something stranger, you've killed and died twice, you will awake a different man than the one you awoke in. I wonder what you will bring. When you awake and evolve what will you bring to fruition? What kind of empire will you create?" His hand reaches out towards the figure as the ground below crumbles below.

Fear.

Worry.

Falling.

He lands once more as a man of ordinary appearance holds what looked to be a notebook looking forward over-stretching lands. "I was destined to become the emperor, it was my imperial right. My destiny...now I wallow in darkness in the deepest parts of your mind. Arrogant, annoying, a fool. Those were the words thrown at me. Stupid. In the end, they fell to the same chaos I sought to bring an end to. I asked those to support my claim before all others I knew the path of my kingdom and took the first step no matter how others viewed me...Let us hope those you have behind you, will support you. Unlike others did to me."

Izuku listened to the words the anger and disappointment in the tone but also the advice as his eyes close blinking before he opens them once more.

Fire.

Death.

The hints of a golden age, the thoughts of a paradise.

The deepest parts.

Laying ahead of him was a land wrapped in fire, chaos, and death as a large, fat man with a cruel-looking face was looking straight at him. A large black beard with a connecting mustache. "So, you have fallen, fallen as low as me. In the darkest and deepest parts. Do you enjoy what you see? This land is wrapped in chaos and death. No one holds the strength in these lands to unite them. No one has the power to make their paradise a reality. I sought to bring an end to the stupidity of our nation, yet the fellow warlords only sought to bring their own land wrapping it further into death. I was put down and labeled the villain. Dong zhou the tyrant, they say I was crueler than them that my razing was too much yet, they themselves raised, killed innocents. Prolonged a war for decades and I sought to bring an end to it and I am the villain? I do not apologize for what I did only that my arrogance brought my downfall that I thought I could control the mighty lu bu...but you are different. You will use power, strength, and fear to win but still hold the respect of your peers. Those in your deepest parts, yuan shu, zhang jue. All saw as the villains yet we have the knowledge you will need. You know this that is why you will bring us out. Eventually." He turns and looks to the burning lands putting his hands to his hips.

"You will need our strength to beat those who would seek you dead. You are no longer the goody-two-shoes you proclaim to once be." He says as he begins to let out a peal of laughter rolling back his head as the laughter rises higher the fire consumes all and himself. 

Darkness.

Darkness was deeper than all he has seen.

Then light.

Different from the light he has seen from his quirk. This was beautiful.

Like a rainbow

Wake up

wake up

wake up

wake up

wake up

The rainbow seemed to call to him the voices singular at first

Then together becoming louder and louder as flashes of silhouettes are outlined by the bright light.

WAKE UP

WAKE UP

WAKE UP

WAKE UP

WAKE UP!!!

He woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the light is always at the end of the tunnel.


	24. Interesting news, all around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hamlo, I return with another chapter

"I want to thank you all for being able to come knowing your busy schedules and you nezu I know being here must be a bit tough on you but we have finished our investigations and it's best if you all know what we found. Whilst this investigation has ended on the usj side the overwhelming investigation on this league of villains has only truly begun. As far as we can tell we cannot find a match to this shigaraki fellow or the warp-gate villain that showed up along with him. This means there not citizens or their using aliases either way it's hard to figure. What we do know is most of the thugs we were able to capture want to strike plea deals in return for information on this league, their whereabouts, or even their headquarters. They could be lying to save their tail but since they were able to breach into u.a. were willing to do a few deals if even one shred of information turns up true." Detective naomasa finishes as Vlad ponders placing a hand on his chin. "So in short we don't know much?" He asks as a solemn silence fills the room for a moment.

"We need to track em down, with their nomu destroyed and their forces depleted to nothing they may seek to retaliate soon if even to pull some sort of movement forward. If we had gotten there a few moments sooner I could have weakened him...though I am just glad we arrived when we did. From all the pieces it seems young izuku was able to take down the beast but he was spent. If the villains didn't take his bluff that could have ended ugly." Snipe replies as a few nod. "Detective were you able to pull any footage from the usj. Whilst we have questioned the students it's still quite hard to believe what occurred." Midnight comments looking towards the other. "We have...actually it seems during the battle one of the heroes knocked out the communications jammer and there was a piece of video. It is a bit graphic and disturbing but it's best you all know and thank you midnight I was about to get to that." He turns and holds up a small remote pressing a button as a tv pops out of the wall and lights up showing a black image for a few moments before the screen crackles and an image displays signifying when the jammer was taken out.

The video feed was pointing towards the main plaza izuku and his group had just arrived in the main plaza there was no audio but tomura looked to be monologuing in the background as the nomu went to slam Aizawa for a finishing blow. Then there was movement if you didn't look carefully you wouldn't see it but izuku erupts forward reaching the nomu in moments as it shows izuku slamming the blade deep into the nomus spine which on any other would be a killing strike. The blade does nothing though as the nomu turns to look at izuku a few words are said by tomura then the nomu reels back and before anyone could move the fist slams into izuku and his body just crumbles and is launched back out of frame those near the plaza freak out and shout as tomura begins to let out his insane cackle which looked even more demented with the audio off.

The camera statics slightly as faint glowing begins to appear on the left hand of the screen as each of the parties quite their actions and turn and stare as a bright light envelopes the camera dust and dirt picking up as the camera statics once more the light growing bright and brighter before disappearing then coming into the frame was the mighty frame of Lu Bu his words themselves causing tremors as he points to the nomu. Tomura is seen screeching something and the nomu erupts forward as Lu Bu lets the fist slam. Lu Bu skids back as the camera statics the force of impact cracking the camera screen slightly before he boasts once more as tomura looks increasingly agitated the nomu charges forth and Lu Bu does as well as the two fists collides and then the camera feed just pops out. 

There was a silence that filled the room at what they had just seen as naomasa lifts up a document. "The medical report came in today, the trauma in izukus body shows that for a few moments every bone, organ, and muscle fractured and izuku died on contact with the nomus fist. Then suddenly everything just healed almost within moments. Quirk doctors theorize that it's possible his quirk sacrificed an aspect or mentor of the quirk using the mentor's energy or hell even life force to effectively revive the boy. Though the doctors do warn that even with this theory we believe izuku isn't immortal. Some damages may be even too great for the quirk to heal and the nomus damage was just barely weak enough that izuku was able to be brought back from the brink of death. As for this Lu Bu, it's confirmed from an autopsy on the creature and from students' testimonies that izukus quirk was indeed the factor that brought the nomu down." Naomasa sighs rubbing the brow of his nose.

"Thankfully the nomu is less man and more creature and seeing as izuku literally died there won't be any long-term consequences for his actions. It's insane I even need to mention this." He shakes his head as silence fills the room once more. "It's amazing to think. That all the hardships this boy has faced in his short time here...and I'm guessing long before that this young boy still strives to be a hero." Snipe comments. "I worry though," Nezu comments causing a few eyes. "In my talks with izuku, it's clear that izuku has a very wide and even strange relationship with the hero fallacy. I believe his mentors have influenced him enough that he doesn't really see himself as a hero anymore and more akin to what they were during their time. It is indeed lucky that he wants to do good but if we're not careful he could easily slip under and become a vigilante." Yagi who has been quiet this entire time deep in thought finally comments up. "I believe, that no matter what path izuku takes he will change the world for the better...and for now we can only back him up and continue to support him and hope he doesn't fall to the anger and corruption that seems to spread so easily nowadays." 

"Not to interrupt but to get on track...with that video it does confirm to us the mentality of that tomura. In those few short moments and what we know already he sees himself as this great liberator of corruption. Some righteous leader..but when things didn't go his way he quickly turned to something akin to a child. It's clear from this plan that this has been in the works for at least a bit. Planning to break into usj couldnt have been a cakewalk though with the recklessness we have just seen and what we have heard it's hard to think he came up with it on his own. Since we don't know anything else about this kurogiri it's hard to say if their his mentor or...there could be someone in the shadows pulling the strings that we simply don't know about yet. " Vlad points out. 

"So...something akin to a man child...worrisome but if he does have a secret teacher I hate to think what that could mean.." Yagi comments' turning to look out the window. "Was that all detective?" Nezu asks. "Indeed, however, nezu I need to speak with you in private" The rest nod and move to get up and leave, leaving the two alone. "I'm sure you already know nezu but the commission contacted both of us the other day. News traveled fast we don't even know how they found out to be quite honest but izuku has piqued their interest considerably. They've issued permission to be granted to izuku. They have given izuku permission to a directive 8 license. The boy is now one of the few that has the legal right to choose to take a life if they feel no option is available and will befall no legal trouble for those actions that he takes. I know your connection isn't the best so they came to me." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small card walking forward and placing it down. The card was an abyssal black and made of a metallic material. "Directive 8" was written on the right upper corner. 

Nezu looked at the card in silence for a few moments. "I knew this day was coming.. I just didn't think it would happen so soon." The card was purely ceremonial and mostly for the public or other heroes, all the true permissions were laid in shadows. "Sir if I may...this might be for the best, Whilst we cannot know the commission's purpose giving izuku this and trust me we will both be sure to watch after them we have already been shown that izukus quirk is incredibly dangerous and when he slips out his mentors go straight to for the kill. If any other situations occur this will help and if we can teach him these skills it might help him further connect with a part of his quirk he's surely shutting out and that isn't helpful for him." Naomasa offers as nezu silently nods.

"I understand and agree. I had just hoped we could have shielded him from this until at least the end of the year. I wanted him to have some normalcy for a bit...but if this is how it is to be then we best make the best of it. We can worry about his directive 8 training until after the sports festival maybe we can pair him up with an internship with someone who also has a directive 8 license...but I've also heard he already has an idea of who he wants to go with... it's complicated but for now, let's wait for him to wake up..then I suppose we will have to break the news to him. I think he might be a bit relieved in honesty. I don't doubt that izuku doesn't seek to become some killer but knowing if it becomes the only option he won't be afraid to use it and he will save lives in the process. It's a heavy thing to place on him but if I've learned anything. He's tough and he won't let anything break him. Now is that all?" He looks to naomasa. "Yes sir, I'm sorry for having to bring this to you but it is good to stay positive. I will leave you now and I hope you have a good rest of your day." He gives the other a bow before packing his stuff and leaving. Leaving nezu to look at the card in his hands as he sighs and grabs his things to put back in his office before returning back to the nurse's office where izuku soundly slept as he smiles softly walking over and taking a seat.

He sat there with his adopted son as he said he would waiting for that moment when he would wake the only thing keeping the silence from consuming all was the distant sound of the clock ticking as the minutes seemed to crawl by. However...something began to happen. Nezus hand was holding the others when he felt the faintest bit of movement instantly a wave of alertness shot through his body as he looked at izuku's face seeing it slowly scrunch the eyes slowly opening but they weren't pupils no. They were solid colors a bright cool yellow illuminating the space. Nezu could swear he could hear the gentle sounds of a lake, the birds in the tree's, what felt like a gentle breeze then the yellow light disappeared to a flickering white and black before solidifying once more to that of a brownish yellow the distant sounds of writing, what sounded like arguing or some sort of debate...then the flickering black's and whites then finally turning to a dark red a sinister aura radiated from izuku much different to the more calm and neutral tones before the distant sounds of screaming, fire, and blades. Then a laughter a burst of loud booming laughter then iuzkus eyes closed once more settling for a few moments as his eyes shoot open no blinding light and simple his normal eyes. izuku coughing slightly as his body cringed in pain a sharp intake as his hand subconsciously squeezes nezus.

Nezu simply watched in a state of shock thousands of ideas and theories popping in his head to what he had just witnessed and heard. It was different from the quick flashes it was like he had been somehow apart of it though as some outsider...maybe the coma brought izuku into a deeper state of his quirk? Something that could project out that strongly? Though the feeling of izukus hand brought him out of those thoughts, those theories as he looked seeing his son awake once more his breathing slowing and eyes less panicked as they slowly turn over and see the other. "Dad.....That...you?" Izuku whispers his voice barely above a whisper as his body felt so weak and tired. "It is don't worry, everyone's fine..everyone's ok. You did it you beat them and I could never be prouder of you. You were a true hero in a time where others needed you." Izuku eyes were shaky as tears began to gather in his eyes. A gentle paw reaches out and places itself on izukus cheek. "I....saved...them?" Nezu nods. "Aizawa and many others owe themselves to you. Your leadership, your courage, and quick wit inspired your others and brought down villains." Izuku feels the tears beginning to pour down his face.

"Good... I'm...glad..." Silence filled the room as nezu moved to hug his son who was just sobbing quietly out of joy, out of sadness, out of pain...everything all at once. "Heh......i...missed...my..hangout..with..tokoyami..." He mutters with a soft chuckle. "Hope...he...can...forgive...me.." Nezu smiles softly. "When you're more awake I'll let the other know. I'm sure many of your friends are dying to hear the news and are just waiting to come and visit. You have a strong group even though you've known for a few short days. A born leader and friend of the people....but for now you need to rest and calm down." Izuku weakly nods as he sniffles slowly calming down as his head rests back into the pillows eyes closing not to sleep but simply. 

To rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somnft at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please feel feel to leave a like or comment to let me know what you felt of it. :3


End file.
